Sudden Revelations
by Emajade32439
Summary: When Megatron takes a member of Allie's team, he takes more than what he bargains for. And what happens when she remembers that she is a Decepticon? This is a darker story involving characters from "A Telling Surprise" and "When Allie Comes to Play".  Third story in the Ancient series.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters but enjoy!**

Okay, I have written two fictions about Allie and her team. Now I want to switch and do a femme that was a Decepticon who was transformed. To start this fiction, I will start with Allie and Optimus, but it will shift to the cons very quickly. If you are reading this for the first time, you might want to go back and read "A Telling Surprise", and "When Allie Comes to Play. It will help you understand what is going on.

I had been four months since the femmes had been on base. Alpha Trion was keeping Optimus Prime appraised of the situation in the Realm. He had been added to the need to know for their command, as well as he allowing Alpha Trion details of their missions on earth. They have been trying to deal with con raids that were steadily getting worse. Megatron had not let up since his reemergence as the Decepticon leader. Ratchet had been grumpier with the influx of medical patients, and Ironhide had beefed up the human training against the cons. Optimus deeply missed his spark mate, but knew that she was well and doing wonderful work in the Realm. Ultra Magnus had used the gate and come to help out on some of the more vital missions, but both Optimus and Alpha Trion agreed to keep the femmes that the oracle had transformed out of earth dealings, besides Alpha Trion was concerned about Megatron getting a hold of one, while Optimus had suspicions of his own that he had sensed through his bond with Allie.

"**Optimus, we have received word from the Realm. Alpha Trion is requesting that you take the communication."**

"'**Thank you, Hoist. I will be there directly. I am finishing the training schedule with Ironhide, and I still need to check in with Ratchet, Optimus out."**

Optimus quickly finished his duties with Ironhide on the training schedule. Colonel Lennox was glad that Optimus Prime had taken a personal interest in his men and Prime's strategic superiority surpassed most of the general's knowledge at the Pentagon. Many of the soldiers were honored that a battled primed being would take great interest in their training and many gave up personal time to reinforce and practice the skills that Optimus taught. Optimus' concern was to ensure the safety of the humans because each husband that went home, each father that returned to his children, and each son that sat down for the holidays would mean everything that the Autobots worked to accomplish so that humans had a right to choose for themselves whether it be freedom or something other.

Optimus preceded to medbay but Ratchet commed him saying everything was fine and in order so that Prime would not be needed. Optimus headed toward the main operations of the hangar where Hoist and Epps were posting the finished rosters for the base. Hoist began entering the coordinates for the satellite relay, and the communication was sent. After a moment a beeping sound alerted them that Alpha Trion had picked up the signal and was ready for communications transmission.

"Optimus, thank you co returning my transmission. It's so good to hear from you."

"Thank you, Alpha Trion, it is good to hear from you, but I am concerned that you have called earlier than the prearranged agreement."

"Yes, I know. We have a concern here and we were wondering if you could help. We have had two of our ships attacked and they were not Jung Ho related. They looked more like con attacks. We think there may be a Decepticon base that has been set up near the Realm. I have specimens that we have taken, and we have evidence, but we need Gears advice. Perceptor is currently on a mission with Mia's team, and I so I have a small team willing to come to you and bring samples for Gears. Would it be alright for us to open the gate?"

"I have no problem with it except that I would arm them with weapons because we have had two minor attacks near the Diego Garcia base."

"I understand Optimus, and I will apprise them of the situation and have them ready. They should arrive within twenty-four hours from this communication, Alpha Trion out."

"We look forward to them and I will protect them at all costs. Optimus out."

Little did the Auotbots know….

**Soundwave to Megatron picking up communications from the Auotbot base. Femmes will be arriving within twenty-four hours of communication. What is your command?"**

"**Alert all Decepticons and rally them for the imminent attack on Autobot base, Megatron out"**

"**Communication received, all hail Megatron!"**

The blue Decepticon quickly packed up, calling Laser Beak back from his reconnaissance and quietly leaving so that no Autobot detected anything.

The next day…

Optimus, Ironhide, General Morshower, and Colonel Lennox stood on the tarmac waiting for the gate to open. Little did they know that there were six additional pairs of eyes secretly residing just out of detection waiting for the gate to arrive. Megatron, had waited for this moment since Soundwave had informed him about the intriguing femmes and that they were the survivors from the ship that they had deemed lost for good. As he sat, he wondered if his Chelsea would be one of the femmes to come through the gate. Regardless, Megatron was determined to capture at least one, if not all, of the femmes and any other Autobot that came through the gate because he wanted answers for his and his seekers' questions.

As the gate open, with a swirl of light and jumble of colors as the gate secured itself, Allie, Warpath, and two femmes that Optimus did not recognize walked through. Optimus' spark leapt at seeing Allie and she quickly ran to greet him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Wham, bam! I don't think I will ever get used to using a gate." Optimus laughed. It had been a long time since he had seen the young mech, though not quite as young, and Optimus was glad to be able to embrace him in greeting. With one arm around Allie, Optimus extended the other and Warpath accepted it with sincere and spark felt gratitude.

"It is good to see you old friend."

"Same here, Optimus."

"Welcome friends. I am Optimus Prime for those of you who have not met me. Alpha Trion has informed me for the reason of this visit. Anything that you might need we will be happy to be of assistance to you."

Allie pulled back from Optimus and said, "I believe you will remember Moonracer, but we call her Racine, and this is Cassie. Cassie is one of the Council Members and has a vested interest in why we are here because where the attacks are taking place; there is an orphanage that seems to be in the line of fire."

"Hi," Cassie said quietly. "Don't be too concerned. We have moved the children and sparklings to a safer area, but Allie wanted me to be on this team because I do have geographical knowledge since I travel the area so much. And as for being a council member, which is only because of my work within the Realm of planets as a strong advocate for keeping our children safe." She extended her hand to Optimus and he shook it gently. Cassie stated. "It is also nice to meet Allie's bonded." Cassie smiled with a twinkle in her eye and Optimus returned the gesture.

Suddenly, there was a booming sound as the ground shook beneath their feet. The siren went off as everyone scrambled to get out of the way of the oncoming cannon blasts. Above, Optimus could hear the alien jets speeding closer to them. Allie motioned for her team to head to the hangar as Powerglide transformed to divert the attack away from the ground. Optimus pulled his cannon out and took aim waiting for one of the cons to get in close so that he could get a good shot. Ironhide placed himself in front of Lennox and Morshower to keep them from sustaining an injury while they ran for safety. Allie knew that she was short two of her team since Raynie and Stargazer had joined Mia on her mission, but even with a different group she felt confident in her skills to keep them safe.

The cons kept circling and firing. Even with Powerglide in the air trying to divert them, Allie could not figure why they weren't coming closer. What were they waiting for? Suddenly, a huge jet appeared in the sky and Allie knew that this must be Megatron. She told the femmes through their bond to the back of the hangar as Allie pulled out her defensive rings. She had Cassie run to the back and hide in Optimus' quarters as she and Racine took a defensive stance. Allie commed Optimus through their bond to let him know where she was and what she had done and he commed back that he understood. Outside, they could hear the blasts, the explosions, and all hell breaking lose. Allie and Racine kept their stance, and then Allie felt a cold dread in her spark. She immediately dropped her stance and ran toward Optimus' quarters. As she opened the door, she realized she was too late as she saw Skyward disappear with Cassie.

"No," she cried. But it was too late. She ran back to the opening of the hangar to make sure Racine was okay, and then she ran outside as she heard Megatron issue the retreat order to his mechs. Allie ran to Prime as he was shaking the dust and grime out of his systems.

"They got Cassie, Optimus. I couldn't get to her quick enough. I didn't smell the warp residue in time." Allie was frantic. "Optimus, they took Cassie!" Optimus ran to Allie and held her in his arms.

"Easy Allie, we will get her back. You have my word." Optimus held her gently. He could tell that she was upset because her body shook with repressed emotion and her hands fidgeted with the buttons on her shirt. "He will probably make a ransom for her and then we will track the communication to its source."

"No, you don't understand, Optimus. She is a con! She just doesn't know it!" Allie was distressed as she exclaimed out loud the information that was running in her head. "If he finds out, Optimus, I don't know what will happen. She's Soundwave's spark mate, and he knows that she is alive. He will figure it out because he has a sixth sense like I do." Allie looked up at Optimus, her eyes were full of pain and fear for her friend and realization dawned on Optimus as her words were processed by his CPU.

Cassie was a Decepticon!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters. I just love to write about them. Enjoy!**

This fan fiction is **rated M**. It going to imply a lot of bad things from torture to attempted rape so please do not read if you are a minor or do not care for that style of writing. Thank you, enjoy!

Also, this is a darker more emotional fiction so please be warned. I am also trying to write it, but reread it and add to it so it has more detail and symmetry to the story.

One more thing I want to say is that I am bringing back some of the cons that I really like, such as Ravage, Rumble (I love Rumble!), and Frenzy. So I hope you don't mind.

Cassie struggled against her captor. He had his claw like finger over her mouth before she even realized he was in the room with her, and as he warped away with her she saw Allie running in as she understood that it was too late to stop the mech. Cassie tried to flip him over, but he was too big, she then tried to take him out at his knees and lower joints, but that didn't work; and then she tried to fall to the ground and roll out of his reach, but he went down with her. Cassie did the next best thing. She started looking at everything around her, sending images through the bond that she shared with Allie and her friends, looking for something that might give Allie and Optimus some clue to where she was at.

As she looked, she saw a tall dark figure diving from the sky and Cassie felt fear grip her spark. Allie had told her about the legendary Decepticon, but Cassie never dreamed she would come face to face with the one they called Megatron. She stilled her struggles as he landed and transformed before her eyes.

"Good work, Skywarp. But you only caught one?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron. The others were braced for battle. They had her hiding in Optimus Prime's quarters."

Megatron walked closer to Cassie. As he observed her she saw in her peripheral another seeker land, and this seeker made her spark speed up, her skin break out in a heated sweat, and Cassie was very much aware of him as she suspected he was of her. She began trembling as he watched her intently. Megatron noticed the changes in her body, and he also noticed a faint smell emanating from her. _"Interesting,"_ he thought. She would struggle to get away, and the presence of Soundwave made her tremble and her systems heat up. Megatron smiled as he thought about the implications that this presented. A pairing between the two would make an excellent choice, for Soundwave was one of his most loyal and devoted officers and any sparklings that should come from the match would make wonderful soldiers for the Decepticon cause, of course she would also make a wonderful berth warmer for those lonely nights for him as well.

Cassie looked between Megatron and the con that had just landed. She started to struggle again as the one they called Skywarp held her firmly in his grasp.

"What is your designation, femme?" Megatron asked. Cassie knew he was asking her name, but she remembered her training and chose not to speak. Megatron reached with his talons to grasp her head by pulling her hair and controlling her by forcing her to tilt her head up so that he could look in her eyes. He could see the fear and defiance in her violet eyes, and he was curious how long it would take to break her. He leaned in to inhale her scent and she tried to back away, but there was nowhere for her to retreat. She felt his nose plate touch near her left ear but she bit back the sarcastic comment that rose up in her throat.

Megatron smiled as she tried to evade his closeness. He pulled back, turned toward Soundwave, and said, "Soundwave, smell her. Tell me what you think." Cassie looked at Megatron and then at the one he called Soundwave as she realized that this Soundwave was the one who frightened her the most. Megatron let go of her hair and stepped back to allow Soundwave access to their prize. Cassie began to struggle in earnest. She did not want the large blue mech near her, but she could not get out of Skywarp's grasp. Megatron watched with gleeful anticipation as Soundwave reverently touch her hair. Her struggles ceased as she watched him pet and stroke her hair, noting the strawberry curls and how they dangled in ringlets, only for Soundwave to slide his hand under her hair at the base of her neck. As he grasped the strands from underneath, Soundwave pulled her close to his body and Cassie cried out from the contact. Megatron watched with mirth as he noted her erratic spark beat, and the jerky breaths that she took. Skywarp temporarily lost his grasp and Cassie reached up to try to pry Soundwave's hands out of her hair. His grasp tightened and she whimpers as he leaned in to inhale her scent. Cassie tried to evade him but can't as she feels him near the nape of her neck, but instead of his nose plate, she feels his lip plates touch the soft smooth skin of her neck and his glossa comes out to taste her skin. Soundwave then moved up her neck, to her chin, and bit down on her lower lip causing her to cry out only to smother her mouth with his.

Megatron audial receptors tingle as his mechs groan from the sensual caress that Soundwave bestows on the femme, but he loves the whimpers and the pleas that spew out of her mouth that are smothered by Soundwave's mouth. The musky sweet odor that hinted at the mech's nose sensors become very pronounced with her scent and Megatron laughs out loud.

"Astrotrain, transform and take the femme to our base."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Soundwave kept her in his grasp, his face plate close to hers, until Astrotrain was ready and then he forced her to walk up the ramp with him. Cassie is terrified that if she goes, then it will be that much harder for her friends to rescue her. She struggles against her captor, fear choking in her throat, but she must continue to struggle against the frightening blue mech.

"It would be better for you not to struggle." His metallic voice froze her systems as her first thought came to mind. _"I know that voice."_ It was a voice that she heard when she was deep in her dreams and she shivered. She stopped to look at him as she wondered who he was. Soundwave took the opportunity to lift her in his arms and carry her into Astrotrain. As he secured her in a seat, he chose a seat next to her.

Soundwave knew instantly who she was just as he knew who Allie was and who she was bonded to. It gave his spark great joy that he had at last found his beautiful spark mate. Her new form was indeed very different and he had never touched hair as soft as hers, but he was intrigued by her and he intended to put her in his berth to renew the bond that existed between them. He just had to keep her from Megatron for he knew that he could exercise his rights as leader and Lord High Protector, and place her in his berth although it was not as common when the femme was spark bonded. But Soundwave also knew how desperate the cons were now that the Allspark was destroyed, and a femme did not have to be unattached to carry a sparkling.

Despite only capturing one femme, Megatron was pleased with the results of the outcome. This one femme fascinated him because he had never seen Soundwave act in the manner that he did, or how responsive the femme was toward his officer. Her biologic form held no interest for him, but he was compelled to find out how she was transformed into this biologic/robotic being.

When the Decepticons neared their new base Megatron commed the guard to extend the entrance to it. They landed in the entrance door and all could feel it being lowered to the underwater base. Astrotrain landed and Soundwave brought Cassie out as Astrotrain transformed into his bipedal mode. They entered the base from the entrance/elevator and Cassie was led into the main area of the base, where the central computer and main command center was located. As the Decepticons circled around her she was let go and pushed into the center of the circle. Another Decepticon joined the circle as she heard his high screech voice.

"Lord Megatron, we acquired only one femme?" Starscream asked as he looked at the femme.

"Yes, they left her unprotected and Skywarp was able to capture her. One is enough to start with, don't you think?"

Starscream looked her over very carefully and very calculatingly. Cassie stared back with defiance in her face and eyes.

"What is your name, femme?" Cassie refused to say anything as Starscream watched. Thundercracker made a move forward and Cassie back away until she felt hands grab at her waist. She turned and slapped at the mech who only laughed and sneered at her. Megatron watched the commotion as he also kept an eye on Soundwave. As the Femme would react to the advances of his mechs, Megatron noticed that she exercised control over her emotions. He could tell that she had been trained for captive situations, and she was quick to spurn the mechs, but Megatron wanted to see her reactions to his mechs before he gave her to Soundwave.

"**Soundwave, who is she?"**

"**Lord Megatron, she is my spark mate."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I can feel her through the bond. I can also sense my spark that is connected to her."**

"**Who is she?"**

"**We were sparklings together. She was a communications instructor on Cybertron. Her name was Cassiopeia, and we were very close. She was assigned to Chelsea's team during the war, but we were constantly separated during the war. I thought I had lost her when the ships disappeared and we thought it was destroyed." **

It made sense. If she was already bonded to Soundwave, then she would feel his nearness, sense his presence. She would react to him even if she couldn't remember him. Megatron watched as he allowed his mechs to taunt her. He would let them play their games, but tonight would be the real game when he allowed Soundwave to interface with the femme.

Cassie was getting frustrated and scared. They kept reaching for her, mocking her, and grabbing at her clothes. She heard the edge of her shirt tear, she tripped and lost one of her shoes, she tried to go back to the middle of the circle but they kept advancing, swarming her like flies, and there was nothing she could do. There was nowhere left to back away as they pulled her down to the ground. She could feel her skirt being hiked up over her hips and she fought like a wild cat to stop them. They grabbed her hand and legs and held them down. One pulled her blouse apart and ripped her undergarments away, while another tore away her underwear. Cassie gritted her teeth. She refused to cry or scream, but every now and then a whimper would escape. Megatron stopped Soundwave from interfering as he promised the mech that he would stop it in a moment, but he wanted her to feel fear, as the mechs began to roughly touch her most intimate places, and to know that he had control over her and the situation she was in. As one mech began to fiddle with his groin plate Megatron rose up and said, "Enough! Soundwave, you may have her." Megatron heard the groans of the mechs, "for now she will belong to Soundwave as he is my most loyal officer. Starscream, she is not to be touched unless ordered by me or by Soundwave."

With that Megatron turned and left the central room. Soundwave stepped forward as the mechs moved back and allowed the femme to cover herself as Soundwave took her by the arm, pulled her up, and escorted her to his quarters. Too shaken from the encounter with Megatron's mechs, Cassie went peacefully just happy that Megatron had stopped the rape. She was taken toward the back of the base as she was placed in a room that had a desk, chairs, and a berth to the left of the room. As she gained control of her senses, she remembered Megatron's words and began to shake. She had been given to one of his officers, the one who she feared the most.

She was left locked in the quarters of the officer they called Soundwave. As she walked around and looked at Soundwave's desk, she could see that he was a mech that primarily handled communications. There was a tape sitting on the desk and she picked it up, caressing its warm metal cover. Suddenly it transformed into a cat like creature before her eyes. Cassie jumped back as it paced in the corner of the room eyeing her with its laser red optics. Cassie watched it as it glared at her. As Cassie tried to walk around it, it would leap at her until she was backed against the berth.

Cassie couldn't take the stress anymore. She sunk to her knees and cried, "Come on, if you are going to hurt me then get it over!" She covered her face and began to cry. As she cried, she felt the cat like creature rub up against her and started purring to reassure her. Cassie held back at first, but then began petting the creature. His armor felt familiar to her, but confusingly she couldn't tell why or how she knew. Little did she know that what Ravage felt he was transmitting it to Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron, Ravage has made contact with the femme and she is responding well."

"Good, let her get comfortable and see if she will say anything that could be useful to us."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Starscream had listened to Soundwave and Megatron. "Lord Megatron, this is not our usual style. Why are we making her comfortable?" Starscream still remembered the humiliation that they had endured by the femmes' previous visit and was eager to make this femme pay for it.

"She is a Decepticon, Starscream. She is also bonded to Soundwave which makes Soundwave her protector."

"Why doesn't she remember us and why is a she friend of the Autobots?"

"We don't know. That is why we are hoping that she might talk. I do believe her scare with my mechs though has loosened her glossa. She talked to Ravage."

"You mean you let us do that on purpose?"

"Yes, Starscream, I picked up immediately on her aversion to Soundwave and so I wanted to test it out." Megatron was tiring from his conversation with Starscream. The mech drove him to distraction, and did little for morale among his troops, but Starscream did have his uses. Megatron looked at Starscream, "while she is here she is under the protection of Soundwave, and as Soundwave is my most loyal officer I choose to take her under me as her Lord High Protector."

"But you have not used that title in a long time, my Lord, why would you choose to use it now."

"I have not had a need to use the title because we have not had any femmes or sparklings to care for, however with the addition of this femme our situation has changed."

Starscream looked at Megatron with contempt, but ceded to his wisdom. He would wait until she was unprotected before he would make his move, and then he would find out her secrets.

Soundwave had duties to attend to. Megatron had issued orders that communications within the Diego Garcia base would be taped and recorded at all times. Megatron wanted to know if they would try a rescue attempt and wanted his mechs ready at any time to protect his newest possession. Also, Megatron wanted to know how the mission team sent to acquire crude oil to filter into energon was doing because they had not reported in yet. Thundercracker and Ramjet were due to report for their reconnaissance mission at any time so that it would be a while before Soundwave could return to his private quarters and pursue his more personal distraction. He was excited, but his nature was to hold it all in, just as his voice was metallic and lacked the personal pitches and chords that the other mechs had. Soundwave liked being the silent Decepticon. It had served him well as a communications officer and Soundwave was one of the few cons that Megatron liked even to the point of occasionally confiding in. It was an honor that Megatron had given him the femme, and not just because he was bonded to her because bonded or not she fell under Megatron's protection. Soundwave commed Ravage to check on Cassie but all he received was a consistent purring noise from the little con.

Cassie was sitting on the floor absently stroking the cat like animal listening to it purr. She was beginning to get hungry and wondered who to ask for something to eat. It was her fault that she had not eaten because she hated going through the gate. It made her feel queasy and uneasy, and having food in her stomach made her physically sick. So she had drank some energon and left her biologic stomach empty. She thought that if she asked this little mech that maybe he would relay the message.

"Do you think that it would be too much to ask for something to eat?" She asked quietly and very politely into the audial receptor of Ravage. He looked up at her as he commed Soundwave the question she asked. Soundwave received the message and relayed it to Megatron who sent two mechs to retrieve food for the femme.

Within the hour, Cassie heard the door unlock and the mech that was called Thundercracker came in with a bag of food for her. Thundercracker started in surprise as he saw the very tamed and docile Ravage curled up by her feet. "Here's food that Lord Megatron had issued for you to have." He walked in, dumped the bag on the desk, and turned looking at her with a gleam in his optic. He walked closer and went to reach down, but Ravage bit him and growled threatening to fire on Thundercracker is he did not back away.

"Ouch, Ravage you crazy animal! " Thundercracker quickly retrieved his hand and backed away as he headed for the door. Cassie laughed because it served him right after he was the one who would have been the first to rape her.

"Good boy, Ravage. Come here and I will scratch behind your ears!" Ravage walked over and curled around Cassie's feet as she began scratching behind his audial receptors. Ravage licked her other hand and she leaned over his head, her hair falling around the both of them, as she whispered little endearments to the beast. She wasn't in the best of places, but at least she had a potential friend. After she showered Ravage with praise and extra petting, she stretched and stood up. She walked over to the metal desk and looked through the bag. She liked that it had some of the weird earth fruit such as watermelon and cantaloupe, but it also had some small bite size bread. Ravage had uncurled and was standing at her side watching curiously.

"Well Ravage, I told you I was hungry and someone brought food, so if I ask real nicely, would someone bring my bag? I just want a change of clothes and some of my jam that I brought with me. I don't have any weapons. That's usually Allie's deal."

Ravage processed her request just as before relaying it to Soundwave. A few moments later the door opened again and Megatron himself stood there holding her bag. He walked in a few feet as she backed against the wall.

"I trust you find Ravage good company?"

Cassie looked at her feet. She had been trained to act docile so that any punishment could be spared and because she knew she was not like Allie or Chelsea who were tough. "Yes, thank you my Lord."

Megatron walked closer to the femme. "Might I ask now what your designation is?" He touched her chin and lifted her head up so that he could look in her violet eyes.

"Cassie." She whispered it very quietly and then added, "Thank you for stopping them earlier." Her eyes closed under his intense stare. He kept her there suspended in time as he took in the details of her fair, freckled face, strawberry hair, and thin frame. Even with human features she did not appeal to him, but he could definitely see why Soundwave loved her. She would call to Soundwave's desire to nurture and protect. She may have had basic military training, but she was definitely civilian. Megatron could tell by her stance and by the way that even though she tried to retain her training, it was in her program to be pleasing and submissive.

"Has anyone told you about your background? Where you came from?" Megatron asked quietly. He wanted to see her reaction. If she closed up then he would use more traditional methods to make her talk, but his instinct was telling him that she would respond to a gentler tone after all, she was bonded to Soundwave even if she didn't know it.

Cassie stared up at Megatron. What should she tell him? She kept staring wondering if he would become mean or try to hurt her. As she thought about what to do, Megatron reached with his other hand to caress her hair. He saw fear creep into her eyes and he couldn't help the pleasure that flooded his system knowing that he could make her react to him.

"Will you answer me or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"Please," she cried out as he closed in on her. "I don't know what to say. I have never thought about my past." She trembled as

He threaded her locks through his fingers. He leaned even closer and could smell her. It had the smell of flowers and all the things he hated about biologic planets, but still it suited her.

"I want to ask you about someone. Will you answer my question?"

"It depends on who you are asking about." She replied very quietly.

"Is Chelsea with you? I know you were the communications officer on her ship. I just want to know if she is alive."

Cassie thought about his request and softly answered, "Yes."

Megatron exhaled air through his vents as he realized that if he had had breath he would have been holding it until her answer. Megatron released Cassie and stepped back. "Thank you." He said. "I brought your bag and I will leave it on the desk." With that he walked out locking the door behind him.

Cassie walked over to the desk and pulled out her jam. She had brought a large jar with her even though it was only a three day mission and now she was glad that she had. She also retrieved a knife and began spreading it over the little bite size bread. Ravage came back to her side wanting to be petted. He liked the human touch because it was different than that of his master Soundwave, and because he also remembered his mistress and how she used to like to stroke his armor. Ravage decided that he would be willing to protect this femme at all costs.

Cassie made her snack and sat back down on the floor with Ravage. "I wish you could eat biologic food. I think it would be fun to feed you." Ravage liked the idea too and he commed it back to Soundwave. Soundwave, though not one to show emotion, found this funny and he laughed startling Skywarp and Ramjet. Soundwave was hurrying his duties waiting for his relief. He could not wait until he could touch her again.

Cassie was in a light recharge. She had finally gotten enough to eat where she could go a while if they chose not to feed her again. Ravage was curled up and still, choosing to recharge with her and Cassie had laid her head in the center where Ravage curled. Both were content to lie on the floor as time slipped away. Cassie did not hear the door open, or Megatron and Soundwave as they approached her, nor did she feel Soundwave carefully pick her up and place her on his berth. He shooed Ravage out with instructions to lie at the door and stop any mech that tried to enter, and then he turned to Megatron waiting for his instructions.

Cassie had woke up enough to be aware of them as she laid still, but she knew at any moment that they would know she had woke up. She felt Megatron sit down near her head and then Soundwave sat at her feet. Megatron leaned down and whispered, "I know you are awake." After he said his words, he moved behind her head as she opened her eyes and watched him. He sat while moving his legs spread out with her head in the middle, reached over, and pulled her up against him before she could protest. He settled her head against his lower abdominal plates as she felt Soundwave move between her legs and remove her underwear and hike her skirt over her thighs.

"No please." She cried out. Cassie tried to struggle against them, but Megatron held her by pinning her arms against him above her head. She thrashed against him, but could not get free, and then she felt Soundwave touching her thighs and she whimpered and tried to kick out against him, but the more she tried the closer Soundwave would scoot in until he had her legs up and over his and she could nothing except buck against his groin plate. When she realized this Cassie grew very still, watching him as he began to stroke her legs. Megatron watch how Soundwave would lightly touch her legs rubbing up and down watching her for a reaction. Cassie refused to give in to the sensation. She closed her eyes and pretended that she was anywhere but on the berth between two mechs. Megatron saw that her eyes were closed and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Can't you feel him?" Megatron waited a moment as he watched Soundwave get closer to her center until he was intimately touching her. "Can't you feel him touching you caressing you?" Cassie opened her eyes, her breaths started coming out in little gasped as she tried to get away from his fingers, but he would not relent. She looked up at Megatron with pleading eyes.

"Please make him stop, please." She begged Megatron, trying to find the right words that might sway him. "Please my lord, I beg you." Cassie whimpered and tried with her might to get free with her arms, but Megatron held firm. She felt Soundwave's finger slip into her port, touching the soft folds that protected it as he went. Cassie tried to ignore his touch but then she felt fire trail up her circuits from her center and she cried out. In the distance, she could hear Ravage scratching at the door, but Soundwave issued a command to keep him at bay.

Soundwave was mesmerized by the feel of soft skin over metal. Each caress warmed the energon flowing through his circuits, and her whimpers and cries were sweet melodic music to his audial receptors. Soundwave began a rhythm in and out of her port and he looked up to watch her head thrash from side to side.

"Please, please stop! No! Don't please stop." She sobbed the last part out trying to get free and Cassie cried because this was much more intense. At least when the mechs were attempting to rape her she stood a better chance of defending herself than she did between these two powerful mechs. Tears started to slide down the sides of her face as she begged them to stop, but her pleas were met by deaf receptors as Megatron leaned over, shifted her arms where only one of his hands were holding them, grabbed her hair to still her thrashing head, and shifted her where his lip plates were caressing hers. Cassie whimpered into his mouth as his glossa extended out to touch her lower lip. "No." She cried out as Soundwave added another finger and Megatron swooped down to cover her mouth with his. Cassie bucked up against Soundwave as he began stretching the skin around her port to get her ready for interfacing. Soundwave commed Megatron to let her arms go. He wanted to feel her touching him, even if it was trying to push him off. Megatron let her arms go and she immediately tried to pull Megatron off of her. When she couldn't budge him she tried to pull herself away from Soundwave's fingers. When Megatron let up Cassie breathe deeply trying to fill her lungs with deprived air and then pulling herself up to try to get away from Soundwave. As she pulled up and tried to pull her lower part of her body away from Soundwave, but was foiled when Megatron moved in close behind her. She looked over her shoulder as she felt Soundwave lift her up by the waist.

"Please don't do this." She whispered one last time as she felt the tip of Soundwave's rod touch her folds. She cried out as she grabbed his arms for leverage as he slowly slid her down on his rod and met her cries with his own. Megatron watched as Soundwave set a slow rhythm so that her body could get used to Soundwave being inside her. Megatron gently lifted up her shirt and began to touch her chest as she leaned against his chest. One of her hands reached over her shoulder to grab Megatron's shoulder, she fingers digging in finding the chorded circuits beneath his armor and Megatron gasped at her touch.

Cassie was on fire. Her movement jerky as she could feel Megatron touching her chest and Soundwave connected intimately to her. Her CPU was on the verge of shut down as she had no control over her body. She looked at Megatron as he watched Soundwave moving in and out of her, and Cassie whimpered and cried as she rode Soundwave's rod, and then Megatron saw her looking at him and pulled her up to meet his lips. She was so mindless that she opened her mouth to receive his kiss. Megatron began rubbing his body against her backside as he felt her cried in his mouth. He began touching his rod, stroking it to the rhythm that Soundwave had set. He would not try to double penetrate her because she was not ready for that kind of interfacing yet, but it wouldn't be long.

Cassie was screaming and bucking against Soundwave as he increased his rhythm and began to hold her hips firmly to keep her from hurting herself. He kept increasing the speed of his thrusts until she buck straight up and screamed out her overload. Soundwave overloaded soon after Cassie, and even Megatron rode out his overload as he watched the two lovers come down from their overloads.

Cassie passed out as Soundwave rearranged her body to spoon against his. He looked at Megatron. "Will you stay the night, lord Megatron?"

"No, I have other things that need my attention." Megatron stood up and adjusted himself. He turned to go, but turned back and said, "Thank you." And then left Soundwave's quarters.

Soundwave secured Cassie against him and then went into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Transformer characters. Enjoy!**

I know that the last chapter was dark and depressing, but I promise Cassie will start to enjoy it too.

_Cassie was hurting. Their ship had crashed and her dearest friend Luna was offline. As Cassie checked her spark chamber to confirm, Chelsea crawled through the wreckage to Cassie to assist.  
>"I can't believe that we have crashed and not far from the Autobot ship! Nightwing is down and there is no spark emanating from her. I think Aura is okay, but she is in stasis. I can't get her to wake up." Chelsea stated all this in their home Cybertronian language as she checked the silver plating for dents on her body. Chelsea looked at the young communications officer. She was no Soundwave, but maybe she had learned enough from her mate that it could help their situation. She liked both of the blue mechs and oddly like she and Megatron, she like that they were both well matched even to the colors. Cassie had never been a terrific officer, but her loyalty to both Soundwave and to Lord Megatron was above reproach; however, Chelsea tended to field her weaknesses from her beloved Megatron so that Cassie would not take the brunt of his wrath. <em>

"_Chelsea, Luna is permanently offline." Cassie spoke quietly._

"_Well I already pulled Aura out. Where is Sparkfly?"_

_I don't know. There is so much destruction that I can't be sure." Cassie seemed panicked that there were only three of them so far. Even with the repairs it took four to fly the ship and Cassie could not see an Autobot willingly wanting to help fly a Decepticon vessel. She helped Chelsea pull the dead out and bury their lifeless bodies. No use leaving them around for some creature to tear apart or use for spare parts. They stockpiled the energon that they could salvage from the wreck and made them a temporary shelter. _

The time was early for the morning. Soundwave could tell by the stillness of the base that everyone was recharging except those few who had night duty. He looked over Cassie's shoulder at her face. She had woken him up and was mumbling in Cybertronian while in a deep sleep. He listened carefully as she talked about offlined femmes, and tried to make out what she said about a crash, but it was difficult to follow her. He wondered if her memory was beginning to fill in the pieces that she had forgotten so he kept listening for any clue that would explain her transformation.

"_We have been here for a week, and Chelsea we are running low on energon! Aura is too weak to move and we have only been able to do the most basic repairs." Cassie tried to get her commander and friend to listen, but it looked like they were facing desperate measures._

"_What do you suggest, Cassie? We form an alliance with the Autobots?" Chelsea sneered the word Autobots as if it were a rat being offered as dinner. Cassie looked at her, pleading written all over her face, and tried to form the words that might appease her commander. _

"_We need to do something, Chelsea. What about taking residence in that old building that we found. That would be better than staying out here and rusting. Then maybe we could look for energon after we have dry shelter."_

_Chelsea considered her words. She had a point, and if they could get to dry, higher ground then it might make it easier to find energon. The planet they had landed on was a biologic planet. There had to be natural resources or crude oil in the ground that could be filtered and made into energon. Besides, her sensors would detect an energy source but it would appear and then disappear from detection. Maybe this could buy time until they could scout it out and discover its source._

"_It's not a bad idea. Let's rest tonight and tomorrow we will move our gear and see if Aura is strong enough to walk."_

Soundwave watched as Cassie grew agitated. She began to shake her head in recharge as if something had become distasteful or unpleasant. Soundwave began to rub the small of her back trying to soothe her. She settled some in her sleep, but Soundwave was growing concerned because her spark had picked up in rhythm to her agitation.

"_We were here first!" This came from Allie. She raised her gun and aimed at Chelsea._

"_You think that you being here is going to stop us from taking what we want? You are sadly mistaken."_

"_Chelsea, no!" Chelsea fired but the ionization in the air stalled the energy in their cannons making their weapons useless. Chelsea growled in frustration as she lunged at the Auotbot femme. They tumbled to the ground, metal against metal as suddenly a bright white light blinded all of them and each femme was stabilized and frozen. The pain was excruciating as Cassie tried to get free but the light was a form of energy and she could hear a strange voice speaking to her, yet the voice was in her CPU. Cassie could not get free and the more she struggled the more painful the heat and the blinding light became. Finally she was forced to endure the pain as she collapsed to the floor of the building. She turned her head and saw a beautiful large crystal centered around strange marking on the floor. The markings had been engraved, etched into the floor, and the crystal glowed the same golden light that surrounded all the femmes. Cassie felt the energy begin to invade her CPU and she dried out as she felt an alien program start to run. It flooded all her systems causing her vision to see red flashing warnings on all her systems. Then her outer armor was painfully stripped away and she screamed as the heat became so intense that she thought she would completely burn up. _

Cassie began screaming in her recharge mode. She bucked and thrashed against Soundwave as he tried to wake her up. He could feel her skin sweat, the moisture running down her face and body, pooling on the berth. Soundwave began shaking her calling her name, and trying to get her to wake up. He lightly tapped her face and leaned close to nuzzle her ear and call to her. Her eyes opened even though she was still fighting with her unseen assailant. As reality crashed upon Cassie's senses she became aware of Soundwave and clung to his arms as her breathing slowed. Soundwave had rolled on top of her to help still her struggles, and now that Cassie was awake, she could feel the steady solidness of his body press into her on the berth. He slowly caressed her hair, ears, and trailed over her jawline to rub her lower lip with his thumb. Cassie reached up to touch his face plate and she felt his body shudder from her touch. His body was warm and smooth. There were no dents or dings that she could detect in him. He attentively began caressing her lower lip with his mouth only to bite down and cause her to gasp. Soundwave gently tasted her mouth. He explored her mouth as she palmed his face.

Cassie couldn't decide whether to fight or surrender. He was so gentle and she was still reeling from the nightmare that had ensnared her while recharging. Her skin crawled as if it was still on fire, and her pain sensors were still overloaded from the dream that felt like reality. She didn't know why but she felt as if she needed him and decision made, she surrendered her body to him.

Soundwave wondered what was running through her CPU as he felt her touch his face, then under his armor her hand found the chorded sensitive circuits in his neck. Soundwave wrenched his mouth away as he cried out and jerked above her body. She ghosted her fingers over the sensitive circuits and up to his antennae as her other hand ran down the side of the armor at his waist. Her hand drifted over his hip and aft and Soundwave threaded his fingers in her hair as he pulled back at the nape, exposing her neck, reaching down, and nipping little spots along the nape of her neck. Cassie's legs went around his hips as she bucked up seeking to be closer to him. He took his free hand and found her center port, dipping inside only to come and spread her delectable juices all around her. Then he heard the most wonderful sound of all…

"Please, I need you," Was whispered very softly into his audial receptors. Soundwave lost all control, opened his groin plate, and slid into her hot waiting port. Once deep inside, he stopped, looking at her dark dilated violet eyes, and asked, "Why?"

"I don't know." He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. It made them look like huge amethyst saucers in her face, and a sadness crept into them as he lay there on top of her watching, waiting. She finally added, "I just needed to feel you, to chase away the ghosts."

Soundwave turned his optics off and slowly began to set a pace. He could feel her exploring his shoulder plating and then sliding down the warm smooth metal to his hips. She would squeeze at his aft trying to get him to quicken the pace as he could feel her overload beginning to build. "Please," She would beg, "Please, I need you." Over and over Soundwave would gently thrust watching her face as she opened to him, her sweet juices making her so soft and slick and transferring onto him that he could feel the hot sensation of energon in every fiber of his systems and circuits. Tears began to slowly trickle down Cassie's face as Soundwave leaned down and kissed them away. He brought his hands up to her hair and face and he whispered all the longing that had filled his spark in her absence. He told her how much he had missed her, and he told her how lonely it had been without her.

Cassie's CPU was filling up with all the whispered words of longing that Soundwave told her. As he kept whispering endearments, pieces of the dream slowly began placing themselves in order as she realized that the dream wasn't just a dream but a moment that her CPU had suppressed because of all the pain and anguish that she, Chelsea, and Aura had endured. Cassie could feel her spark reaching out to this beautiful mech and in return she saw that Soundwave responded by opening his chest armor and lights and sparks emanated from his spark. As they merged through her skin Cassie saw her past through Soundwave's optics. She saw the little sparklings that they had made together, and how Ravage had been formed through their love. She understood why the little feline was so endearing to her, how Rumble and Frenzy were so precious, and how Laserbeak came into existence. She saw everything, felt everything that Soundwave saw and felt, and she finally understood what she was and who she was meant for.

They held each other tightly. No words passed between them as they absorbed every touch, every caress, and every pleasure that two bonded being could feel. As they quietly climaxed holding each other, Cassie knew without a doubt that she had always been meant for this mech.

"How long did you know?" She asked when they had calmed their systems down. She needed him to confirm what she had learned in spoken words.

"I've known since Allie had come three months ago and we had taken them captive. She confirmed my suspicions when I came out and asked. I did not know who we would have capture, but I had hoped." Soundwave kissed her shoulder and ran his glossa along her collar bone. Cassie shivered from the pleasure that he could make her feel.

"I don't' know what to think. By human standards I would be considered a whore because I was bonded to you, but I shared Megatron's berth as well. Is that why Chelsea and I are so close?"

Soundwave thought about her question and replied, "We don't have the limitations that humans place on themselves, but if you did share Megatron's berth it is because I wasn't there to protect you. I assure you though all of your sparklings were created by our bond, our love, which has sustained us since we were younglings. I have loved you since the first moment we were paired together as sparklings." Soundwave sweetly kissed her lips and Cassie welcome the contact after his sincere admission. He pulled away just to look at her and marvel at her acceptance of the situation that she was in. They watched each other for a while as one would caress a leg or the other would touch a chest plate.

"I'm so sorry." Cassie said after a while.

"Why would you be sorry?" Soundwave didn't want her apologies. He just wanted her love.

"I'm sorry for forgetting." Soundwave looked at her as he felt her shake and began to quietly sob against his shoulder. He knew she needed this, needed the cleansing after remembering what she had lost. He tenderly held her until she was quiet again, and then she looked up at him and smiled and his spark skipped a few beats. He rolled them over where she could be on top as they both drifted into recharge holding each other tightly, loving the fullness of two beings being complete again after so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Transformers characters. Enjoy!**

I hope the last chapter was better than the 2nd chapter. Day one with the Decepticons is down. I hope that I can stay true to the character, Megatron, without making him too wimpy or sassy. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please send reviews so I can tell how you like the story. It helps inspire me to keep writing.

Cassie woke up to a large hand around her waist. As she carefully stretched she turned her head to look at Soundwave's face plates. He looked so peaceful in recharge. Cassie reached towards him and caressed his face as she watched to see if he would wake up. She like how her fingers tingled as she touched the smooth and warm the plating of his face, and she marveled at how perfect the metal welded together and yet gave him easy mobility. Her fingers ghosted over his neck, shoulders, and upper chest plates as she studied him and committed all the changes to memory. She was so absorbed in her task that she did not see his optics come on line, or hear the quiet moan that vibrated from his vocal sensor. She did feel the vibration of his spark and leaned closer to hear and feel it through his chest armor. His hand came around to caress her head and she started.

"Good morning, my darling Cassie." Soundwave whispered the words in her ear and Cassis looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Soundwave." She reached up and placed her hands around his neck and pulled closer to kiss him. Soundwave watched her as she raised her head and placed her lips against his. He felt her glossa peek out and lick his lower lip, but chose to stay still because he wanted to see what she would do. Cassie licked his lower lip, tasting a metallic residue, as she then moved upward to lick just inside where she felt his teeth plates. Her hands came up from his neck to cradle his helm as she teased and explored his mouth. Soundwave remained perfectly still, although he could feel his systems heating and his cooling fans kicking in. She pressed her glossa into his mouth and swirled hers around his, and he felt her explore his mouth hesitantly as first and then with more confidence and boldness. When she finally pulled back to look at his face she smiled shyly at him and he chuckled at her expression.

"What?"

"You look so sweet, just like you used to on Cybertron."

She laughed at his words and rubbed her nose against his and snuggled her body closer to his. Soundwave groaned at her antics and sighed through his air vents.

"Cassie, I have work to do. I can't stay with you all morning lounging in out berth."

"Our berth? I like that." She purred at him and licked the seams of his chest armor. Soundwave growled and flipped her on her back and entered her in one swift move. Cassie laughed at him because she wanted it quick and without extended foreplay as she wrapped her legs around his hips and squeezed him with all her might. Soundwave felt her port squeeze him and he began a fast rhythm to match her passion. She scratched at the paint on his armor as she arched up at each thrust to match him. The lovers never notice Megatron walking in, lean against the wall, and watch them as they quickly overloaded, the cries mingling in the passionate kiss that Cassie orchestrated. Megatron was very impressed that Soundwave had tamed her since last night and he waited to congratulate his most loyal officer.

As the couple came down from their passion, Megatron chose to walk forward and sit at the head of the berth. He threaded his fingers through her hair as her eyes slowly began focusing on his face.

"I trust you had a good night?" Megatron took in her swollen lips, her passion filled eyes, and her body, in complete relaxation, sprawled all over Soundwave's massive blue body. He smiled as she propped her elbows on Soundwave's chest and gave him a cheeky grin.

"You could have given me a chance to get my memories back." She smiled to take the sting out of her words and Megatron laughed. This was why he always liked having her in his berth with Chelsea. The two of them were adorable together. It made him miss his darling Chelsea all the more, but at least having Cassie in their base was satisfaction enough.

"I have had Rumble and Frenzy prepare the wash racks for you. You have my word that no Decepticon will bother you. Soundwave, you may need to buff those scratches before duty." Megatron smirked at Soundwave as Soundwave flicked the curled up paint away from the scratches. He had just buffed the last set out from the battle yesterday.

"Thank you, my lord." Cassie looked over the berth and reached down to retrieve her shirt and skirt. She raised up straddling Soundwave as she pulled her shirt over her head and then carefully slid her skirt on without getting off of Soundwave. She heard him groan as she felt his systems heating again. She reached down and laughed at him and said, "Oh no, big guy. I want a bath today so you are going to have to wait." With that, she leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips and slid off of his body. She then went to Megatron, cupped his helm in her hands, slid up into his lap straddling his legs, and kissed him very tenderly on the lips. Megatron pulled her body to his and deepened the kiss. He moaned as he could smell the scent of interface fluids all over her body.

"Tonight, you and Soundwave will share my berth."

"As you wish, my lord." She smiled but before she could pull away, Megatron squeezed her aft and let his hand slide under her skirt to touch her soft sticky skin.

"You definitely need a bath." He smirked at her but then turned serious. "You do realize that I have a healthy appetite and that I will want you willing and eager in my berth?"

Cassie understood what her master was asking and solemnly nodded. "I understand, although it has been a long time since I have been submissive to anyone." Megatron saw the concern and a little bit of fear in her eyes. He liked that she was eager but he also liked that she still remembered that he was unforgiving when he wanted control and power over his femmes and they didn't like to play. It would be very interesting tonight and he looked forward to demanding her submission.

Megatron raised his hand and pulled her head back by the nape of her neck. Cassie felt him pulling her head painfully back by her hair. She schooled her features not to react to the pain as he began nuzzling her neck with his nose. She felt him lick her neck and she held still knowing that he was watching, waiting for a weakness. She kept her hands in her lap remembering how Chelsea taught her when in the company of her mate, and Cassie waited, holding her breath as he kept licking and nuzzling her neck. She liked his caresses but when he bit down on her neck, she gasped and squirmed in his lap and he laughed in her ear.

"I don't know if you are ready or not for me." He said this as his fingers rubbed the bite mark making the pink tale tell sign turn red and making sure that it would leave a nasty bruise. Cassie moaned. For such a simple bite, the mark hurt like hell and it took all Cassie could do not cry out. She squirmed in his lap and he laughed in her ear. "I don't think you are as ready as you claim to be." Megatron's other hand had been stroking her aft under her skirt but Cassie could feel him as he searched for her aft port.

"Do you remember the little game that Chelsea taught you" She could feel his finger as it circle around her port and then slip in. Cassie bit the insides of her cheek to keep from crying out. She remembered the game that Megatron and Chelsea used to play and she knew that if she cried out or screamed before being allowed to then she would be punished.

"Would you like me to bite you again?" Megatron waited to see if she would remember the words.

"Only if it will please you, master." She said it in her most quiet submissive voice.

"Good." Megatron removed his finger and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Be ready to play tonight."

With that, he set her down off her lap, stood up, and walked out leaving her standing there looking at his backside as he left.

Cassie turned to Soundwave. "What have I done?" She whispered.

Soundwave, already risen from his berth, looked her in the eye and said, "You have agreed to be submissive to whatever he wishes to do to you." Soundwave had only been allowed to witness Chelsea and Cassie a handful of times on Cybertron. He knew that Megatron liked to push his femmes to their breaking point and worried that Megatron might be too severe for Cassie since it had been a long time since a femme had graced the Lord High Protector's berth.

"You will have to submit to him in front of the mechs today. You do realize this?" Soundwave told her quietly.

"Yes, He likes to feed his ego as a con leader. I am not surprised because he used to make us do it on a weekly basis." Cassie turned to pick up her bag from the desk.

"He will like it to be formal. He will want you to kneel at his feet."

Cassie looked back at Soundwave. "I will do whatever it takes to stay in your berth. You are the only thing that matters, and I will not jeopardize him deciding to give me to another mech because I have not found favor. I remember what it was like! I also remember when Shia refused to submit to his whims. He beat her and then forced her interface with all the mechs on duty. I'm sorry but you were on a mission, and I had to watch as she screamed from the brutality. He would do that to me in a spark beat if I refuse him or don't play his game."

Soundwave walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let him hurt you." Soundwave quietly spoke.

"You don't have a choice." She quietly replied.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you from harm."

"And he will use me to keep you in line." Cassie finished. She then added, "Why do you think he never touched you like he did some of the others? I fielded a lot of his wrath away from you. Chelsea taught me how handle it." Cassie reached up and caressed his face plate. "He will watch you tonight to see how you react to what he does to me. You can't show emotion. He will hurt me if you do. It's part of his game."

Cassie held Soundwave. "I wish that it had been another femme that had been captured."

"No you don't. You are thrilled that I am in your arms now. It will be alright. Just be submissive to his desires and he will be happy."

They stood there hugging each other and whispering praise and support as they held on as long as they could before the morning duties split them apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters. Enjoy!**

_I can't have a wimpy Megatron so there will be some allusion to torture. So please bear with me. It will get better. Also, __this is rated very M. __ I hope you enjoy this fiction because I am trying to take my time with it. I want my readers to see the similarities and differences between the two factions._

Soundwave took Cassie to the bath racks to let her get cleaned up and refreshed. Cassie took her time scrubbing herself from head to toe. Soundwave came in to check on her as she was scrubbing between her legs. He gently took the cleaning cloth, poured more soap and began stroking her skin in slow circular strokes. Cassie moaned at his touch marveling how she could forget this. His compassionate gesture was Cassie's undoing and she collapsed as Soundwave caught her biddable body before it could touch the cold rough floor.

"I can't do this. She whispered it more to herself than to Soundwave.

"Cassie, you can. You have done this before."

"You realize what he is going to ask of me." She looked over her shoulder at her navy lover, pain etched into her face, as she tried to read his impassive face.

"You can do this." Soundwave repeated his words hoping that she regained her steely determination before she had to proclaim her acceptance of protection. He held her for a moment longer as they stayed huddled together with the water spraying over her body and his chassis. When Cassie felt stronger she stood up and Soundwave stayed with her a moment longer.

"May I wash as well? I seem to have fluid on me as well."

"After this morning in the berth, I don't think I have a shy bone left where you are concerned." Cassie weakly laughed at her own pun as Soundwave reached for one of his cleaning cloths but Cassie took it out of his hands. She squeezed the solvent into the cloth over the palm of her hand as she began to scrub off all the fluids from the morning and the night before. As she washed his chest she reached up and placed a kiss where his shoulder and chest met. She was careful not to be too rough or jerky with her movements as she dipped down and bent at her knees to kneel at his pedes. She placed kisses at his pedes as she washed and rinse the solvent away. When Soundwave was completely clean he motioned for her to stand with him. Soundwave nuzzled her neck and kissed her very gently. "You didn't have to do that." He quietly said as he slipped out of the rack.

"I know, but I felt that you needed the reassurance as much as I needed to do something with my hands." She smiled but Soundwave could still see the sadness linger in her gray blue eyes. He wished he could fast forward through tonight because he knew she was apprehensive about going to Megatron's quarters. Soundwave did not like it, but to protest would be folly because Megatron could have either one of them destroyed depending on his mood.

"I need to go ahead to the throne room, but I will ask Rumble and Frenzy to stay as an escort for you." Soundwave quietly walked over to dry himself as Cassie quickly finished rinsing the soap from her body. She stepped out as Soundwave placed one last lingering kiss on her lips and disappeared out the door.

Megatron had Rumble and Frenzy place a towel like cloth for her to use although she had to use her own soap that she had brought with her. She took her time drying and getting dressed. She twisted each side of her hair and brought it together in the back and braided it down her back.

She felt Allie trying to contact her through their bond and she sent assurances that she was alright. She had felt her since she had been taken but it was just now that she was able to send a reply back. Allie commed back that they only had two days left and Cassie reassured her that she would do everything in her power to get back. She also let Allie know that if anything changed she would get her coordinates or anything else needed to get her back. She did wonder how she would convince Megatron and Soundwave to allow her to go back, but she would worry about that when the time came.

Once she was dressed in black slacks and a blue sweater, she walked out to stand in front of Rumble. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Lord Megatron wishes to see you." Rumble said in his usual arrogant style.

"Thank you, Rumble. It is nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you Cassiopeia." She smiled at him, cupped his helm, and kissed him on the top of his helm. Rumble shied away but not before she saw him smile.

"What about me, me, me…" Frenzy was working himself into a fit when Cassie placed a kiss on the top of his helm. Frenzy leaped forward to try to steal another kiss but Cassie remembered how he used to try on Cybertron and was ready for him. She jumped back and laughed when he lost his footing and fell over. She patted his helm while helping him up and laughed again. She hugged both mechs and said, "Well I guess it is time for you two to take me to Lord Megatron."

"Yes, I guess it is time." Cassie detected a hesitation in Rumble.

"Are you okay, Rumble?"

Rumble looked at Cassie with sad eyes. "You know what he can be like, right? You do remember?"

"Yes Rumble, I do remember. I know you are worried about me, but I can handle myself." She hoped her voice sounded confident because she wasn't that comfortable on the inside. She was very nervous and scared even though Soundwave's earlier comments had boosted her equilibrium.

"I remember how it used to be on Cybertron, Cassie. I remember how you would be called to his berth and come back sore and bruised." Rumble looked at her as they slowly walked toward the main computer room and main area of the base. "I remember you trying to get yourself patched up before Soundwave would get back from a mission. You don't have a metal body anymore. You can't hide the bruises."

Cassie listened and absorbed his words. She had been wondering the same thing too. She stopped and looked directly at Rumble. "Chelsea taught me the game well. I am more concerned about him wanting Soundwave to accompany me. That is my worry but I will have to deal with it to be with Soundwave. It is his nature. What else can I say? I want to be with my mate. That's all I have to say about it."

"You are what humans call a mother to me. It would be nice to have you with us again." Frenzy said this in Cybertronian very quietly.

"Thank you, Frenzy." Cassie replied back to him in their home language. She had never realized how much she had missed these young Cassetticons until her memories had returned. The oracle had suppressed her CPU but it could never stopped the ach that had filled her spark, and now that she had her memories back she now understood why she had missed something so bad and yet could not remember what that something was.

"We are here, Cassie." Rumble said this quietly standing in front of her as if shielding her from Megatron. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently moved him aside. Cassie looked in the room and saw that Megatron was seated in the center watching the monitors as Soundwave worked the communication board. Megatron turned and stood up as Cassie entered the room. Cassie knew what to do. She remembered the steps and the protocol that Megatron expected, no demanded, from any con that had been missing for a while, and the daily worship and praise he expected from any Decepticon Femme. Cassie saw this as a small price to pay if she got to stay in her lover's berth, and she would willingly pay it even if there were those who thought it was too high or humiliating to pay.

"Welcome, dear sweet Cassie. It is a pleasure for you to join us." Megatron gestured to Cassie to take her place, opening the floor for her part in his ceremony. Cassie walked forward, head held high as she kept her step steady, and straight toward Megatron. She knew that she must not falter or the mechs would see her gesture of loyalty as weak and faulty. She made sure to keep a smile on her face and just at the right place, cast her eyes down in a show of humbleness and submission. Megatron watched her approach with steely optics waiting for her to make a mistake or praise her for her oath of loyalty as a Decepticon. She felt all optics on her as she walked past Megatron's soldiers, the palms of her hands were sweaty, and she could feel perspiration roll down her back. As she abruptly stopped in front of Megatron, she knelt down on her knees and placed a kiss on the top of his pedes as a show of affection and bowed her head in submission. She felt his hand reach down and caress her head as he fingered the braid. It seemed her hair was fascinating to all these mechs. Cassie stayed in her prostrate position waiting for Megatron's command. She could feel Soundwave's tension through their bond and she could sense the cassetticons through him. Megatron's hand slid down under her chin and lifted her eyes to his face plate. She kept her eyes lowered in submission as he studied her face.

Occasionally she would glance to Soundwave and realized that he was half turned so that he would not show any emotion, but she would see it was difficult because she felt him in their bond.

"It is such a pleasure to have a loyal femme. See Decepticons, you may take heed in this fine specimen of a femme as she shows her loyalty and grace to her Lord High Protector." Megatron's statement reverberated through the main throne room and center of the base. Cassie knew that this was his way of demonstrating his domination over her and his soldiers. She bit the inside of her cheek to deter herself from the sarcastic retort that bubbled up from her throat, or was it bile that was threatening to overtake her, she couldn't decide so she kept her stance there in front of him.

"I Megatron, Lord High Protector, pledge to keep you safe from all Decepticons and any mech that may try to claim you against your will. Do you accept my pledge?"

"Yes, my lord, I accept your pledge." Cassie said it in a loud clear voice so that all mechs could hear her words.

"Upon accepting my pledge, do you understand all duties that you may be required to perform?"

"Yes, my lord." Cassie kept her eyes cast down even with Megatron holding her chin up.

"And who do you accept as your lord and master?"

"I accept you, my lord." With her final answer Megatron let go of her. Cassie lowered her head in acceptance of her words and waited for his command. She could feel all the mechs watching her waiting to see what Megatron would require of her. Soundwave released air from his vents as he waited for Megatron's command. Megatron sensed the tension in the room, he knew that everyone was waiting for his next move, and instead he motioned for Cassie to stand.

Cassie was hesitant to stand because this was different from what Megatron had wanted in the past. She stumbled slightly but did stand in front of him as he reached for her arm and pulled her into his body. She gasped as she felt herself falling into his lap and his other hand grasped the back of her head and began pulling at her braid.

"My lord?" She gasped out uncertain what he wanted from her. The base of her head ached as Megatron would not let go of her braid. She reached up to grasp his shoulders digging her fingers into the smooth warm metal. Her eyes dilated from the pain he was inflicting on her scalp as she saw his helm dip toward her neck. All Cassie could think of was that he please doesn't bite her again. It was a mantra in her CPU repeating over and over as she twitched in his lap and felt his glossa lick along the side of her neck just under her right ear.

"You are a very good femme, Cassie. You remembered your duty just the way Chelsea taught you, but will you remember what is expected of you tonight?"

"Yes, my lord I will remember everything you once taught me." She whispered next to his audial receptor. Megatron turned her head to look at her face and he smiled as her submissiveness pleased him. He smiled and Cassie shivered in his lap as he smirked at her sudden apprehension. He knew well that she would perform just as she was taught because she was as loyal to Soundwave as Soundwave was to him. He pulled her head to his and caressed her lips with his.

Cassie held in her revulsion and stemmed back the memories of him intimately touching her when they had been on Cybertron. She hesitated at first trying to keep from dry heaving, but once she had herself under control, she kissed him back as she felt Soundwave's anger toward Megatron through the bond. His kiss lingered as he stroked her lips with his glossa wanting her to open her mouth in submission to him. She did so, tentatively allowing him entrance so he would think she was being coy, as she pretended a moan to appease her lord and protector. She willed Soundwave to stay impassive as she put on a show that she hoped would appease Megatron and impress his mechs. She clutched at his shoulders tightly as she felt him bite her lower lip and Cassie cried out in pain as she tried to pull back but Megatron laughed at her as he continued to plunder her mouth. When he finally let her up for air her fingers touched where he had bitten, hurt and betrayal filling her eyes, as Megatron quietly whispered, "I couldn't allow you to enjoy it too much, now could I?" He looked at her with pleasure and sureness in his optics and Cassie realized that there would be no one to stand in his way of hurting her tonight.

"Soundwave, take you spark mate back to your quarters. Make sure she has food and energon for the day. Tonight you both shall come to my quarters.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Soundwave's voice reverberated throughout the throne room as Cassie heard gasps of shock from the mechs who did not know who she was. Megatron did not let go of her hair until Soundwave stood behind her and she was let up to stand next to Soundwave as he guided her, his hand at the small of her back, away from the room. She could still feel their optics on her and her legs felt like jelly as she struggled to walk. Soundwave seemed to notice and carefully guided her away. Once Soundwave had her in the hall, away from prying optics, he turned her in his arms and hugged her close to him.

"Are you okay?" He quietly asked as she clung to his shoulders in relief from the tension that could be felt in the throne room.

"Yes, but I hope that I don't have to go through that every day. She laughed from the pent up emotions that now welled within her and clung to her lover as he kissed her hair, cheek, eyes, and finally her lips to make sure that she was okay. He was careful to explore how sensitive her lower lip was and Cassie wanted to cry as he tenderly explored. He did not let go until they heard a quiet cough to let them know that they were no longer alone. Both looked together to see that Astrotrain had come from the throne room and was waiting to pass.

"It is good to see you, Cassie." Was all he said as he slipped by them and walked further down the hallway heading for the lift that would start the beginning of his day's duties. Cassie sagged against Soundwave as they watched Astrotrain disappear from view. Soundwave directed Cassie towards his quarters so that they could have a moment alone. As they walked in Soundwave turned and jerked Cassie against the wall next to the door. Cassie gasped as she felt his lips devour hers, his glossa demanding entrance that she freely gave. She moaned as his denta grazed her lower lip but Soundwave began massaging it and making her heat up. His hands pulled her skirt up as he ripped another pair of her underwear apart. Cassie tried to reign in her passion as her mate parted her legs and picked her up to straddle him. In one swift movement he was inside savagely thrusting into her port as she cried out from the pleasure/pain of being suddenly stretched. Cassie clung to his shoulders feeling Soundwave thrusting faster and faster as she suddenly overloaded having no control over her body as tears flowed down her face. Cassie screamed as Soundwave kept pounding into her until his cries of pleasure mingled with hers. When Soundwave had control of his body and mind he looked at his mate and saw tears trickling down her face. He dipped his helm and gently kissed them away as he tenderly cuddled her over heated body to his.

"Why?" She finally croaked out the one word question that plagued her. After along moment when Cassie had about given up on an answer she heard a soft voice say, "I didn't like him touching you in front of the soldiers. Had to make sure that you are mine!" Soundwave began kissing her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, and anything else she offered him.

Cassie laughed through weak tears as she said, "I'm always yours no matter what shape, color, or form that I possess, I will always be yours."

"I don't want him to touch you." She was pressed intimately to him, his leg between her thighs as he had her straddled against the wall. His lips ghosted over her face as his hands roamed her waist, hips, and thighs. He was venting heavily and Cassie could feel herself warming again.

"You don't have a choice." She could barely manage a whisper because his hands felt like pure electricity against her skin. She wanted him again but tried to push against him.

"Soundwave, you have duties to attend to."

"I can do them later."

"Soundwave, you are third in command. You need to attend to your duties."

"Let me have you one more time, Cassie."

"I'm already sore, Soundwave, and I have to rest because he is not going to show me mercy. I need to have my wits about me." Soundwave nuzzled her neck as he weighed in her words. She could feel warm air against her skin and she shivered knowing that it was from him that the air came from. She heard a growl from deep in his vocals and Cassie reached up to pull his mouth to hers. Her glossa caressed his as she boldly explored his mouth licking the roof of his mouth and sweeping wide and loving how the plates felt soft to her glossa. Soundwave reached down and pulled her to him from her aft.

"Soundwave please," She cried out against his mouth.

"You started this." He replied to her pleas.

"I know but I have to rest and get ready for our master." Soundwave shuttered at her words, hating that he would have to watch. It was one thing to invite Megatron in when she didn't remember but now she knew she belonged to him and Megatron still wanted her in his berth. It wasn't right. Megatron taking her from him went against the code of protection. Soundwave had always stood at his leader's side yet now he began questioning the wisdom that fueled his leader's desires. Cassie had always belonged to him, yet now he was learning that Megatron would play with her and any of the femmes that were left behind when their spark mates were fighting or on missions. He didn't like it and voiced his other questions that were burning in his processor, "Why didn't I know? Why couldn't I feel something from the bond?"

What could Cassie say? Chelsea had taught her how to turn off the connection to keep Soundwave from worrying, but something was dawning on her, something that did not add up; and that was why did Chelsea teach her at all? If Soundwave had had an inkling of what was going on, if any of Megatron's soldiers had inkling, then maybe this war could have been over sooner. Cassie remembered that protection from the Lord High Protector was an honor, an act of keeping safe femmes that had not been bonded to meches, and as such it was the duty of the Lord High Protector to honor his commitment. But what if Megatron had abused his rights as protector? On Cybertron Cassie had not questioned it, but now she wondered that both Chelsea and Megatron had lied and told falsehoods to keep bonded mechs from never knowing that their loved ones were being violated.

Cassie looked into Soundwave's optics. "I was taught not to bother you because it could affect you on the battle front, but now, as I reason out the logic, I am not so sure that it might have been a way of Megatron ensuring that he had total control over all of us."

Cassie eyes shone with tears of sorrow. "I am so sorry, Soundwave. I trusted Chelsea, but now I am not so sure of her motives." She kissed his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Both stayed still letting their passion dye somewhat down as Soundwave thought about her words and felt sorrow flow through the bond. So much loss and Soundwave realized that many of it should have been for a cause, a sense of equality yet now he was beginning to see Megatron as the tyrant he truly was.

"Cassie, you are not safe here anymore. I can protect you from most of the mechs, but I can't protect you from Lord Megatron."

"Soundwave, you have to report for duty. If you don't he will come for me now instead of later." Cassie paused a moment thinking of an idea. "Do you trust me, Soundwave?"

Soundwave reached out with his telepathy as Cassie opened her mind to him. He saw how connected she was to the other femmes, how protective Allie was towards all of them. He could see the love and strong bonds of friendship that tied them together.

"Yes, Cassie. Do it. And Cassie," Soundwave paused for a moment, "can I come home with you?"

Cassie stared at him in shock, not because he wanted to come home with her, but because he was willing to walk away from everything that he once held dear to him. He no longer saw the Decepticon way as a future way for Cybertron, but as a way to enslave its race. Megatron had promised a future with no caste system, but had failed to let his followers know of the tyranny that he had in store for them. One thing about the World Wide Web is that Soundwave had had ample opportunity to see how tyrants had formed, from Napoleon Bonaparte to Adolph Hitler and Joseph Stalin. He did not care for the Autobot faction, but something had to be better than what Megatron had to offer. They had already lost their home world and if Megatron had a say, they would finally lose their sparks for he would never reach a negotiation with his enemies.

"Soundwave, do you know what you are asking?" Cassie wanted him to be sure. She knew that if he were to walk away then there would be no going back. Megatron would brand him a traitor and place a bounty on his helm for any mech to bring it to him to collect the prize. Personally Cassie thought it was about time that Soundwave had come to his senses for she had seen Megatron's cruel streak and had had firsthand knowledge of what happens when you go against him.

"Yes, I am asking for you to take me away from this. I am willing to give you the coordinates of this base just so we can leave. I am willing to stake my life on the chance that we might be free from the lies that Megatron spews just so we can regain a fraction of what we have lost."

Cassie looked at Soundwave with love and sparkbreak. She knew that his spark was aching from the realization that everything he believed in was nothing but broken promises. Cassie held his helm in her hands as she felt him tremble with shame and despair because now he had nowhere to go except to defect and become an Autobot or see if Allie would accept him with them in the Realm.

"We don't have much time, Soundwave. I can feel through our bond he is wondering where you are. If you want to do this then I will send the coordinates, but I will ask one more time, are you sure?"

Soundwave looked up to see her face, he removed his visor and vodocor as he quietly said, "Yes."

Cassie hugged him close as she palmed his beautiful face and saw the energon leaking from his optics. She kissed them away as she whispered endearments in his audial receptors and kissed every part of his face. When Soundwave had control of himself again Cassie whispered that she would be okay. He reluctantly turned towards the door and said good bye and left for his duties. Cassie knew that she would be haunted by the glance of his optics just before he slid down the visor over them and placed the battle plate over his mouth that held the vodocor in it. Resolutely she headed back to the berthroom so that she could cat nap for a few hours before Soundwave came in from his evening duties.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Transformers of any of the characters associated with Generation 1 or the movies.**

_Okay, here goes. I hope that I don't offend anyone. This is rated M and I mean it is not for tender eyes so please heed the warning!_

_One more thing, as I write this I just can't picture Megatron as a cold cruel tyrant that would hurt a femme, a mech definitely, but I could see him surprising the hell out of a femme that would be expecting him to be cruel and instead he is wonderful in the berth!_

Cassie was anxious. She had not heard from Allie and did not know if her com had been answered or not. She had sent the coordinates and she sat on Soundwave's berth waiting for him to finish his duties. She had drunk her fill of energon, and she had eaten some of the strange fruits that the seeker had brought her last evening. She had inventoried her bag to realize that she had only two pairs of under pants left and that she needed to try and keep them intact. She did have three skirts and a pair of pants as well as a simple mid sleeve slip-dress. She chose the simple dress and very little under clothes since clothing did not seem to be a priority with these mechs. She undid the braid and brushed out her hair. Her scalp still hurt from where Megatron had yanked hard and Cassie was careful to brush in slow strokes.

She was brushing her hair when Soundwave opened the door. He stopped to watch as Cassie pulled the brush through her strawberry locks, and Cassie smiled as her eyes feasted on his massive blocky armor appreciating the movement of chords and circuits beneath the warm smooth metal. Cassie's strokes became slower and slower as Cassie's breath hitched in her throat at the heated sultry look emanating from Soundwave's optics. Cassie could feel wetness seep between her legs and she unconsciously crossed her legs tighter as Soundwave slowly began stalking closer to her. Cassie scooted back on the berth but realized that there was not much room to get away.

"Soundwave," She whispered his name trying to break from the spell that held them, "Soundwave please, we have to leave to go to Megatron's quarters."

"To pit with Megatron. I want you now!" Soundwave suddenly reached for her grabbing her legs, pulling her towards him, allowing her dress to ride and reveal nothing beneath to stop him from taking her. Cassie cried out at the mechly display of aggression. Never in her existence had she felt anything as erotic as Soundwave pulling her body up against his and Cassie reached for his helm, pulling his face plate to her lips as she devoured his mouth with hers and forced her glossa into his cavity. Her legs parted to take his weight and Soundwave could smell the heady musky odor that was uniquely Cassie's body perfume and fluid seeped under his codpiece. He jerked away from her mouth and licked along the shell of her ear.

"I can't get enough of you, Cassie." Was all that he growled as Cassie heard his groin plate slide away and his hands positioned her to receive his first thrust. Cassie was mindless as he slid into her valve as she screamed his name. Soundwave's growling response greeted her over sensitive ears and he set a ruthless, brutal pace that filled her with exquisite pleasure. Cassie thrashed her head back and forth as Soundwave pounded into her over and over. With each thrust Soundwave would swirl his hips to hit the sensitive nodes and spots inside Cassie's valve and Cassie was on verge of a mental shut down, her senses were so attuned to Soundwave that her overload was almost immediate. She cried out as the first sensation of her overload took control of her processor. Soundwave joined her as they rode out each electrifying pulsation.

Soundwave collapsed on top of her and she winced a little from his formable weight. Cassie squirmed trying to inhale her lungs with air until Soundwave finally let up enough to allow her some space. They laid together their wild erratic systems slowly cooling to regain some as semblance of control.

"I think you broke me." Cassie laughed at his dry humor.

"The feeling is mutual." Both stayed intimately connected as they lightly caressed the other.

"I was trying to get ready for tonight." She caressed his helm as he stroked her hair. Cassie smiled as she thought that it was her brushing her hair that started this.

"NO, it wasn't just the hair." Soundwave laughed as he picked up snippets of information from their bond.

"It's bad enough that I have to put up with my sisters in the bond, but now you? I'll never get any peace." She nuzzled the chorded circuits in his neck as she felt his chassis shiver from pleasure. He lifted her up from her aft and slid them up the berth where he could wrap her lags around his waist. Cassie moaned as she felt his spike harden inside her port and Cassie gasped as heat and fluid coated his shaft and the walls of her valve.

"Soundwave, I'll be sore before we have to leave." She cried out as he began a very slow torturous rhythm. Cassie cried and pleaded for him to pick up his rhythm, but Soundwave refused her. Cassie tried to quicken the pace but Soundwave had her angled where he kept the control. Cassie balled her fists and tried to hit at his arms and chest. Her pleas doubling as Soundwave refused to give in to her demands. Cassie scratched at his paint but her efforts were in futile as Soundwave continued to slowly roll his hips and pelvis to reach Cassie's most sensitive spots.

"I want you to be ready for him, Cassie. I want him to smell me on you and know that no matter what he does to you, he will never be able to replace me in your berth." Soundwave whispered this in her ear. "I want to know that you are mine. I want to record every little moan, cry, scream, and I want to know that they are all for me. I want to tell you to come and watch you obey as you overload all over my spike, I want to frag you every which way I can and know that your reaction is only for me." His words rung through her ears as he took his thumb and began swirling it around her clitoris. Cassie was in heaven and she did not want to ever come down from it. When Soundwave began feeling her out with a mental connection, Cassie thought she would offline from the pleasure. He sent images of how he saw her as she pulsed and bucked underneath him. She would be pulsing around his shaft and he would send a heated comment or mental suggestion that Cassie would cry out or gasp as Soundwave kept his slow rhythm. The mental images, his thumb rubbing her clit, his spike filling her valve became too much and Cassie bucked up hard against him as she felt another overload take control. As she rode her overload, Soundwave sped up his movements until he was thrusting hard into her. She heard him growl as he came inside her filling her with his fluid as it seeped out and down their legs.

Much later…

"Soundwave, we have to get up."

"Don't want to."

"We have to; besides, we have to let the Cassetticons in. They need a place to recharge."

"Don't want to."

"Soundwave, if we are late, he will whip me with an energon whip." She whispered that in his audial receptors as Soundwave finally leaned back on his peds and pulled her up. Soundwave stood up and pulled her off the berth. He took out a cleaning cloth and began to wipe their fluids off of each other as Soundwave kissed her feet, calves, thighs, and slowly moved up to intimately kiss and wipe between her thighs. He pulled her off the berth and Cassie gasped as her legs buckled and Soundwave had to catch her to keep her from hitting the floor.

"We will never make it to his quarters if you keep this up." She said this matter of fact even though her legs still would not hold her up. Soundwave laughed and Cassie touched his face plate feeling the vibration through her fingertips. She looked up wishing she could see his optics instead of that cycloptic visor. She hated how lonely he had felt not knowing if she was alive or dead and she understood his desire to possess her with Megatron declaring to be Lord Protector, but Cassie wished that it could just be them. She was apprehensive about tonight. Megatron could just want them to warm his berth or he could turn sadistic and use their feelings to hurt each other. Cassie could feel Soundwave reading her thoughts and she didn't mind because she was used to always having her 'sisters' read her. She had nothing to hide from her spark mate and she found it comforting that she could feel him within her spark.

"I'm sorry that I have made you so sore."

"Don't worry. I could have said no but I didn't." She laughed as she felt his expression through their bond.

"No, I wanted you as badly as you wanted me. I can never regret that." She kissed him on the tip of his nose plate and resolutely stood on her feet which had become sturdier since she had regained control of her body and spark. Soundwave reluctantly allowed her out of his arms as he watched her retrieve her dress and slippers. She slipped the dress over her head and shoulders and shimmied the dress over her hips. Soundwave admired how demure the slip dress was; tea length, high scooped neck, and three quarter sleeves, and yet hugged her curves giving a slender curvy feel to her frame. She slid her narrow peds into the slippers that matched her dress and Soundwave took the opportunity to admire the bent over backside and aft that she presented to him. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him and if it had not been for them getting ready to leave, Soundwave knew he would have taken to his berth right then and ravished her until she could only get up and hobble away. Soundwave groaned at the sheer frustration of the situation. Maybe if they appealed to Megatron's better nature then maybe he would let them be. Looking back at their relationship Soundwave could not fault Cassie for shielding him from Megatron's sadistic nature. Soundwave had remained loyal because he felt the cause was right. Now he didn't know what to think any more. Maybe they could just walk away from everything, the war, Cassie's life in the Realm, the other femmes, but as Soundwave thought this he saw a frown mar Cassie's delicate human features.

"Did you send the coordinates?"

"I did but I have not heard from Allie or any of the others."

"Do you think they will come?"

"Well, it is only moments before we will be required to go to his quarters. If they have not attempted a rescue then one will not be forth coming."

"How do you feel about the outcome?"

"I have no choice, Soundwave. I will endure his touch if it means getting to stay with you."

She could tell he was not happy with her words, but what did he expect? He could attempt to get them out of this situation, but he had not offered any and Cassie understood his hesitation because he had been so loyal to Megatron. She knew that he had hoped that a rescue attempt would free him of the responsibility of him having to defend her from Megatron. Time was not on their side as they finished preparing themselves for the trek to Megatron's quarters. Soundwave admired her calmness for he knew that she was shaking internally. Cassie walked to the door waiting for Soundwave to use his code to open it, as she allowed him to escort her to their Lord's quarters. There were few in the hallway and what few that Cassie saw carefully avoided making optic contact with her. It was unnerving to know that every mech on the _Nemesis_ knew that she would be sharing Lord Megatron's berth tonight, and that Soundwave would be there to watch. She faltered in her steps as Soundwave brought her closer to the door that would lead her to her submission.

"**You can do this."** Soundwave told her through the bond.

"**I know, but it is different knowing that you will be there. What if he makes me like it? Will you hate me?"**

"**No, never."**

Soundwave sent reassurances through their bond, and Cassie felt something else as well, but she could not focus on it enough to know what it was. She wondered if Allie was trying to tell her something or if they had planned a rescue for her. Cassie's legs felt like jelly and her spark was fluttering erratically as they stopped at the door of Megatron's quarters. She glanced over her shoulder at Soundwave one last time before the door opened and Soundwave reluctantly pushed Cassie into the living area of Megatron's quarters. She could see a couch and a table with data pads and various pictures and crystals and to the right was a desk and chair. It was larger than Soundwave's quarters but nice for a Decepticon Warlord.

Cassie was very nervous and Soundwave was concerned that Megatron would take advantage of her weakness. He tried reassure her and settle her nerves but Soundwave was afraid for her. He had never felt so helpless and it angered that his lord would do this to them. Soundwave knew that he could be cruel, but he had never directed it towards him or his more loyal soldiers. He just wished that tonight would be different than when Starscream or his trine had been called to Megatron's quarters or any other mech that Megatron would torture for his pleasure.

"Good evening Soundwave, Cassie." Megatron walked into the living area from his berthroom. His silver armor gleamed in the soft recessed lighting of the living area and Cassie noticed that his fusion cannon were absent.

"Good evening my lord." Cassie bent low to address the Decepticon warlord and waited for him to approach. She kept her eyes low to the ground as she felt him come closer.

Soundwave, I trust you have initiated into our ways?"

"She has stayed in my quarters, my lord."

Megatron laughed at his general comment. He could still smell her pheromones from interfacing with his most loyal mech. It warmed his circuits that he could smell the both of them together their fluids mingled within their bodies. He looked forward to joining both of them in his berth as the night progressed. He walked over to Cassie and knelt down to her as he gently touched her head. Hair was such fascinating material and he was curious to how it would feel against his plating. He ran his fingers through the locks watching for any reaction from Soundwave. He was always curious about his most loyal mech and he had always wanted to have him and Cassie together in his berth. With Cassie thought dead he had thought all chances of that happening were gone, but now Primus had smiled upon him as he stroke one and watched the other.

"Soundwave, how about we have some energon?"

"Yes, my lord." Megatron motioned for Soundwave to pour some from the dispenser as Megatron lifted Cassie's chin up with his finger. "Do you drink energon, sweet Cassie?" He purred into her ear.

"Yes, my lord I do." She shielded her eyes from his piercing stare with her lashes as she felt him stroke her checks and explore her face. His fingers dipped into her mouth and she gasped as she felt him touch and test her mouth cavity. When his heap dipped down to caress her lips with his, Cassie closed her eyes and schooled her features to accept his advances.

"So sweet, my dear Cassie it is no wonder that Soundwave is devoted to you." He said after the kiss. "Come, sit with me." Cassie did as he bided and stood up as he pulled her towards the couch. She sat down next to Megatron as she felt Soundwave sit on the other side as Megatron motioned him to do so. Megatron pulled her legs towards him as he continued to touch and explore her frame.

"So soft, I find it so interesting that an 'oracle' so powerful would turn your body into this soft weak shell." Cassie felt his hands press in to her skin as he felt the metal beneath the flesh. "You are so soft yet I can feel the iron beneath the skin. Is that why you can take Soundwave's aggression? Is that why you can take his interfacing over and over? You are so soft and strong at the same time. You were made for us, Cassie." Megatron had moved closer, speaking the last part softly into her ear as Cassie whimpered and clutched against him. Megatron reached around Cassie and motioned for Soundwave to lean closer. She felt Soundwave pull her into his backside as Megatron pressed into her chest.

"I think tonight I will forgo torturing you. I have always wanted to see how you would look with both of us filling you." He laughed as he sensed her spark speed up at his words, but he didn't care if it was from fear or anticipation. He wanted to possess her and then possess his most valuable mech in his army and he wanted to enjoy it all through the evening.

"Kiss her." He commanded Soundwave and he complied. He turned her head upward and towards him as he devoured her lips. She moaned into the kiss her voice echoing in his mouth cavity as he pulled her back side up against him. Megatron touched her chest caressing her breasts and Cassie bucked against Megatron in reaction her pelvis rubbing against his groin plate causing Megatron to groan as heat flooded his spike and lower regions. Cassie went from holding Megatron's shoulders to wrapping around Soundwave's neck as she thrust her glossa into his mouth. She was lost between the two mechs as they touched and explored every part of her. Megatron pulled her into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Cassie marveled at how much larger Megatron was compared to her small frame as he intimately touched her between her legs, her dress hiked up to her waist.

"My lord, please." She cried as she felt him touch and then slide a finger into her valve. She was extremely wet and ready for the mechs and Megatron appreciated that he had allowed Soundwave to participate.

"So wet and ready, but will you be as willing when we both enter you?" His words were like a caress across her skin as she writhed in pleasure against his finger. When Megatron entered a second digit and began scissoring inside her Cassie whimpered and thrashed against him. She tried to free her mouth but Soundwave wouldn't let go. She heard Megatron kick away the table that was in front of the couch and felt her body being positioned on the rug on the floor. Soundwave gently carried her down by her arms and upper torso as Megatron kept hold of her legs only taking his fingers out long enough to reposition her and then sliding them back in. Cassie cried out as she felt Megatron's helm dip between her thighs and his glossa touch the ring around her valve.

"You were made for this, Cassie." Megatron breathe the words as he continued to lick and caress her with his glossa. Cassie was in extreme pleasure as Soundwave filled her mouth and Megatron pleasured her valve licking all the sensitive nodes within her. Cassie clung to Soundwave as Megatron steadied the lower region of her body by holding her waist. She could feel Megatron sliding his legs underneath her straddling her body on top of his. As she was slip up his body, being prepared to be entered, Soundwave let go and pulled her upper torso up once again giving her leverage against him as he positioned her on top of Megatron's face plates. Megatron had his glossa buried deep inside her valve, one hand holding her waist and the other pressing against her pelvic area. His optics was watching her face as her eyes dilated with pleasure giving her face a doe in headlights appearance. Megatron loved watching her as she writhed against his face plates. She leaned back into Soundwave as he dipped his helm and licked across her shoulder as she shuddered and clenched her valve around his digits. Megatron pumped her quickly wanting to bring her to overload so that she would be slick and ready for him and Soundwave. Usually he would not give a damn about his lovers, only taking what he wanted, but this was special and Megatron wanted to experience each sensation. He had always held a fondness for Cassie. She had been his spark mate's closest friend.

"Come for me, Cassie. Let go and overload." Megatron breathed these words into her valve and as the words reverberated through her she screamed and shuttered on top of him as her overload took control of her body and her valve clenched Megatron's fingers only to coat them with more fluid as it seeped out and ran down her thighs. Cassie gasped and shuddered as Soundwave kept her from collapsing on top of Megatron. He tenderly held on to her as he kissed and licked her shoulders, back and held her by the back of her waist and licked down her spinal strut causing her to heat up once again and preparing her for his lord's penetration. Cassie whimpered as she realized what Soundwave was doing. She flicked eyes filling with pain and hurt toward Soundwave as he sent apologies through their bond. He was grateful that Megatron had spared her from pain but he also wasn't fool enough to go against his master when her life could depend on whether he was pleased or not. He had seen Megatron tear mechs apart with his bare hands when they did not please him and Soundwave was no fool. He sent his feelings and thoughts through the bond knowing that Cassie would understand why he was being complacent. He could tell she didn't like it but understood and Soundwave felt better that they would be able to endure the night.

Megatron held her thighs for a moment longer before pushing her back down his body. Her scent and taste was heady and exciting. He couldn't wait until he was buried deep inside her as she writhed between Soundwave's and his bodies. His systems were primed and ready for his overload, but he wanted her to be thoroughly pleasured before he took his. It had been so long since he had been in the arms of a femme and he wanted to treasure his prize, savor all the sweet little endearments and gasped that he could ring out of her vocals, and memorize every caress and taste that he stole from her. The war had taken a toll on his species, so few femmes left, and many thinking that they were on the verge of extinction; however Primus still had a way of smiling down on them all, and Megatron was not going to let this precious treasure go.

"Cassie was in heaven. Her legs felt like jelly, her arms relaxed and limp at her sides, and her body felt like every bone was made of mush. If it hadn't have been for Soundwave she would have collapsed in a heap on top of Megatron. When her body caught up with her processor she leaned over Megatron's impressive grey body and kissed him soundly on his lip plates, her glossa demanding entry in thanks for the overload that he had given her. She heard his codpiece slip away and knew that he was more than ready for her as her systems were already over heated and anticipating both mechs.

"Let's play." She whispered in his audial and before she could utter a surprised 'eep' Megatron had raised up and tossed her over his should to carry her to his berth. She felt the rumble of his laughter as he stood and purposely walked her to his berth room while Soundwave silently followed his master and spark mate. Megatron motioned for Soundwave to sit first and then he laid Cassie on his lap allowing her legs to straddle Soundwave as he motioned for the mech to scoot back so that he could kneel behind Cassie. Megatron then tapped Soundwave's codpiece motioning for him to open and extend his spike as he lined Cassie's body up to be entered.

Cassie felt Soundwave's steel hard spike extend as Megatron lined her valve up so that Soundwave instantly entered her. Cassie cried out as Megatron whispered, "You said you wanted to play. This is just the beginning my dear sweet Cassie. Tell me how he makes you feel and I promise that you will not ever regret tonight."

Cassie brought her hands to Soundwave's chest plates as she allowed their bond to open. She could feel the pleasure that Soundwave was feeling being buried deep inside her. She looked deep into his optics and then turned her head to look at Megatron. She could see the desire and fire burning in his optics, the air coming in pants from his vents as she took one of her hands and pulled his helm towards her mouth. She kissed him as he positioned himself against her backside, his claw like hands reaching around to cup and squeeze her sensitive chest. Cassie gasped into his mouth as touched her sliding his hand to run his finger around her valve. She instantly clinched around Soundwave as he bucked up in response to Megatron touching her so intimately. Cassie could hear Soundwave's moans of pleasure as she felt Megatron swirling his fingers around her valve and then sliding it towards her port.

"Oh, please, my lord!" She cried as he laughed in her ear.

"This is what you want. Isn't it my sweet Cassie?" He was asking but she knew he would be taking her and she would let him.

"Yes, please Megatron!" She had forgotten her politeness but she didn't care. All she knew was that her body needed her mate and her lord and she did not want to wait any longer. She reached down behind her a grasped Megatron's spike as she heard him hiss in pleasure. She began to pattern her strokes to Soundwave's slow overloading building thrusts but Megatron took her hand away.

"My darling sweet Cassie, if I let you touch me I won't be able to control myself and I will not be ready for your overload."

"I don't care! I need both of you now!" She said it against his lips as she pushed her head towards him for another kiss. Megatron laughed and veered away seeing the hurt and frustration on her face.

"Not yet, my sweet, I want to prime your port for my entrance." She felt his slick finger that had been touching the ring around her valve gently push into her aft port and she cried out.

"That's what I wanted to see! Your face is beautiful when you cry for me." His other hand went down to her pelvic area and gently pushed and prodded against the sensitive nodes beneath the skin and plate seams. She whimpered and cried as he touched and caressed her. His systems were ready as he slid another finger and began scissoring inside her. Cassie thrashed against his chest and Soundwave reached up to grasp her hips to keep her from falling off of him. Soundwave increased his gentle thrusts as he felt Megatron push her down to cover Soundwave's body. It allowed a spectacular view of Cassie' aft and port and Megatron carefully positioned his spike at her port entrance.

Cassie could feel Megatron as he prepared to enter her. As he hesitated to fill her he was unprepared when she suddenly reared back and his spike entered part way as she stopped to pant from the sensation and pain of being filled. Megatron offlined his optics for a moment to savor her heat and tightness as he could feel her pulsing from the panting and the shuddering her body was doing. He leaned over her body and whispered, "Relax, let the feeling roll through your systems."

Cassie looked at Megatron as if he was crazy and Megatron groaned at her expression as he slowly moved deeper into her port. He could feel his well-endowed third in command between the thin layer of her valve and port and he watched with gleeful anticipation as Cassie's mouth opened in a silent scream. He could feel her over heated skin and systems priming for an overload as he slowly began to slide in and out of her port. She tried to reach behind her but Megatron stopped her fluttering hands as he positioned them on each side of Soundwave's helm. Megatron's fans were working overtime as he increased his thrusting and sensed that his third in command was straining with pleasure as Cassie began a high pitched keening and her body began to flutter as she overloaded. Soundwave followed her pattern as he too bucked so high in the air that Cassie had to hold his waist to keep from sliding off. Megatron held her by the hips as he again increased his thrusting until he too joined the lovers in his wonderful explicit overload. Megatron briefly offlined as he spilled deeply into her port and collapsed on top of the lovers.

Much later…

Megatron awoke to a strange sensation on his chest plate. As he clicked his optics online he looked down to see Cassie licking the seams around his chest plate. She looked up into his optics and smiled but her eyes held a lingering question. They studied each other as Cassie continued to explore the warm plating beneath her body.

"When did you climb on top?" Megatron gently, quietly asked so as not to wake his third in command.

"I guess I like being on top. I always wake up on top of Soundwave, even when we were on Cybertron."

"You never did before with me?"

"You were not exactly nice before and I only like to be on top when I am comfortable with someone." That had sounded weird coming from Cassie because she had only been in Soundwave's berth since they had been together as younglings.

"Well, war can make one weary, and I miss the comforts of Cybertron." Megatron quietly said as Cassie could see him loose himself in thought.

"So this… this is a gesture of peace between you and me?"

"It can be anything you want it to be, Cassie"

Cassie thought about Megatron's words before replying, "You miss her, don't you?"

Megatron could not decide whether to pretend to not understand or just be honest. He looked at her again to see if there was any deceit or treachery in her eyes. What he saw there made his CPU ache but he decided to be honest.

"I do miss her, my sweet Cassie. I also regret sending all of you to chase that wretched Autobot ship. If it hadn't been for that, you and Chelsea would still be here in my arms."

"I belong to Soundwave." She said this very quietly reminding him that she was only borrowed.

"I know, and I will respect your bond as Lord High Protector."

"Then I shall respect you in front of your mechs as long as I can stay with Soundwave." She pulled her body up toward his helm and placed a gentle kiss of gratitude.

"I can get used to this." As he kissed her again and deepened the contact. Cassie moaned but winced when she felt him exploring her aft again.

"You are very sore my sweet if just a simple touch can cause you pain."

"Well I should have rested more before coming here, but Soundwave was so aggressive and I just can't say no to my mate." She smiled that coy little smiled that made Megatron groan with renewed pleasure.

"I think you are a little tease that deserves what she receives." Megatron slapped her aft playfully but with assurance and force that Cassie gasped as wetness flooded her valve and she began to pant from the sudden pain and pleasure. Soundwave woke up from his light recharge to see Megatron land another slap to Cassie's aft as she gasped and writhed against Megatron. Soundwave could feel the pleasure that Cassie was experiencing through their bond as he reached up to slid his fingers into her valve. Megatron met his optics with a wicked gleam.

"I think that our dear sweet Cassie likes a little discipline, Soundwave." Cassie's spark lurched in her chest as she found herself positioned between two very powerful mechs. Her body began to tremble and she gasped as two more stinging slaps were administered to her aft. Cassie, scared and confused, tried to get away, but Megatron held firm.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me!" She gasped the words out breathlessly trying to stay up on her knees and hands as Megatron began a quick rhythm of slapping on cheek and then the other as Cassie cried and whimpered. She looked up at Soundwave but he only kneeled in front of her to display his erect spike. Cassie began to understand what was expected of her and calmed herself somewhat as she reached out and touched his spike with her hand. The spanking continued as she moaned and slid her hand over Soundwave's shaft. When Megatron increased the force behind the spanking Cassie cried out as Soundwave slid his shaft into her mouth. She immediately began to caress and suck him with her glossa and mouth.

Megatron was loving every nanoclick spent in the lover's company. He continued to spank Cassie's aft as he watched with each blow she would take Soundwave deeper in her mouth. The sucking noises and her moans were making him hotter as he continued to deliver the blows on each of her aft cheeks. He loved how the skin warmed, turning pink, and later red as he continued to lovingly spank her. He increased the force as he listened to her moans become cries of pain. Soundwave stilled as he watched the warlord suspiciously, his bond open to make sure that Cassie was okay. He had never disobeyed an order, but he would not let Cassie be hurt.

Megatron watched Soundwave watch him. He gave one more painful slap to Cassie causing her to slide forward and deep throat Soundwave's spike as she started to choke, but caught herself in time. Soundwave gasped through his vodocor and overloaded into Cassie's mouth. She quickly swallowed every drop as she felt Megatron soothed his imprinted handiwork on her aft cheeks before dipping into her hot valve causing her to gasp and hum around Soundwave's spike. Soundwave's hands went to her hair to pull her off of him as he pulled her up into a kiss. Cassie gasped again as she felt her legs being lifted and Megatron's spike filling her valve. She moaned from the sudden pain as he ruthlessly thrust into her, not allowing he time to adjust. Megatron's rhythm was quick and sure as he pounded into her, occasionally lightly slapping at her aft to remind her that he was in control and she had no will.

The pain became too much as she cried for mercy, but Megatron relentlessly continued. Tears formed in her eyes and slowly trickled down her face as Soundwave gave a distressed cry of alarm.

"My lord, please! You are hurting her."

Megatron's dark thoughts were broken as he took in Cassie's tears and her face contorted in pain. He eased up to allow her some comfort, but did not slow his thrusting as he could feel the early stirrings of his overload. He continued to thrust as Cassie calmed down and began to meet his thrust, her valve starting to contract and he could feel both of them pant as they strove to reach their overload. Cassie began keening as he felt her valve drench his spike and Megatron roared as his overload overtook his processor.

When he could form a coherent thought Megatron moved to the side and took at tube that Hook had given him from medbay. He squirted out a liberal amount of the gel and brought it to her aft and valve. Cassie gasped and then sighed as the cooling gel gave her relief from the stinging pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it so far." Cassie looked at Megatron as if he had grown two heads. His gruff apology was completely unexpected and he could see it in her eyes. Even Soundwave, whose mask never revealed his feelings, shook with shock and something else that Megatron could not quite define.

"I still like to play." He smirked at the both of them as he brought Cassie and himself up to spoon her between both himself and Soundwave.

"Both of you rest. We will play later."

With that, Megatron arranged Cassie so that she would be lying on top of her mate while Megatron rubbed her lower back and draped his leg across both of theirs as if claiming them both in a possessive embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters. Enjoy!**

_Okay, so I hope that I didn't creep anyone out. I wanted a softer Megatron without compromising his position as a warlord so I hope the last chapter was okay by my readers' standards. I also wanted Cassie to receive some enjoyment but to also remember who her mate serves._

_The next few chapters are going to get Cassie back to her team so enjoy, and if you read this please leave a review because I am a new writer and it helps the creative process when I receive comments. Just please do not be mean, okay?_

Soundwave woke up from recharge and the first things he noticed is that his room was not the metallic grey that he was used to. The berth he was in was massive, and Cassie was still lying on top of him. As his processor caught up with him he saw a temporary data pad next to the berth. Soundwave picked it up and read the message that Lord Megatron had left him.

"I left solvent for you and Cassie in the wash racks.

Rumble is taking your morning duties as I know that

You will need to see to the needs of your mate. I have also

Brought Cassie a fresh dress although she may need

Assistance. Take your time and have her ready just

Before the noon day change of guard.

Megatron

Soundwave was both relieved and perplexed. Never had any mech been giving special status within the _Nemesis _and although Soundwave had been his most loyal officer, no one had ever been allowed to use his personal space such as the wash racks or even been left to sleep in his private quarters. What power his sweet Cassie had because he knew that it was not his loyalty that awarded him these precious gifts. At least now he did not have to worry about sneaking her to his quarters and Cassie being embarrassed by the sly optics of the seekers or any other crude mechs.

As he very softly stroked her backside Soundwave could feel her slowly coming out of recharge.

"Good morning my lovely Cassie."

"Hmm…" Was all she said and then Soundwave noticed a wince and a frown mar her face as she tried to move. When she tried again and started whimpering Soundwave became concerned.

"Cassie, do you need assistance?"

She looked at her with her hair in her face and sleep still formed around her eyes but Soundwave could see the unshed tears.

"Next time I tell you that it is okay to shag the hell out of me, remind me about this morning." Cassie gasped out the words as she tried to raise up on her elbows, but she was so stiff and sore from the night before that she just flopped back down on Soundwave's body.

"Can I stay like this forever?" She asked and Soundwave had to smile even though he could feel her pain through the bond.

"Cassie, can you make it to the wash racks?"

"Hell no." Was the only answer he received.

"You will feel better once some hot water loosened up your muscles." Soundwave quietly said this with a twitch to his mouth plates. Even though Cassie didn't see it she could feel his dry humor through their bond.

"He may come after you tonight so don't get too cocky. I was just the new toy on base." She huffed out before wincing again. "Besides, I saw the sly looks he was giving you. I think he had been planning a threesome involving us even back on Cybertron."

"That is not my style." Cassie laughed at his remark as she tried once again to ignore the pain to her aft and reproductive area so that she could make a dash to the wash racks. She managed to roll off of Soundwave crying out as she landed on her hip, the bruise where Megatron had held fast still jarring her memory of her being ravished. Soundwave rose up to inspect her aft. He grimaced as he took stock of the deep purple and blue bruising marks of Megatron's talons where he had repeatedly spanked her the night before.

"That bad huh?"

"The bruises are deep. They are purple and blue in color. Megatron left the gel that he used the night before next to the data pad."

"Good, it feels wonderful! Will you do it after we wash?"

She felt Soundwave send her a pleasurable warm feeling through their bond as she heard him whisper "sure" in her ear. Cassie continued to scoot to the edge of the berth and roll off so that her backside did not touch anything that would place pressure on her bruises. Soundwave was very careful to help her as she limped to the wash racks. He turned the water on hot and was grateful for the large bathing area so that they would have plenty of room to move without bumping or rubbing against anything. Soundwave placed a wash towel in his hand and liberally smooth the solvent into the towel. He carefully began a very gentle circular massage over her backside being careful on the lower strokes as he heard her moan with pleasure.

"He wants you ready before the noon time guard change." Soundwave quietly informed her as she leaned into his gentle caresses. Her backside and aft hurt from the night before.

"He wants to show me off so that he feels that he has control over me. I suspect he also likes the fact that it controls you as well."

"I thought so too."

"Are you ready for me to clean you intimately?" Soundwave asked her. She could tell by the waver in his voice that he was nervous to touch her.

"I trust you, Soundwave, but thank you for letting me know first so that I can anticipate your touch."

She held her breath as she felt Soundwave began just above the back of her knees and worked in very gentle circles as he moved upward toward her aft. Cassie moaned at first because his touch was so wonderful and loving that it moved Cassie to tears that a mech that was considered very deadly and dangerous in battle could be so tender and caring with her needs. His first touch to her aft was tentative and unsure as he heard her hiss from the painful touch, but Cassie encouraged him to continue until she could adjust to gentle circular strokes as Soundwave lathered and wash her. When he moved between her legs she held on to his waist as he leaned carefully over her and gently washed away the stale fluids and odor that had accumulated from the night. She gathered his helm in her hands as he finished and gave him a tender sweet kiss, gently licking over his lips and nipping at him to open his mouth. When he awarded her entrance she flicked her glossa in and out teasing his to come and play with hers. They embraced and Cassie held him close, tenderly, and poured all her feelings and love into the bond that they shared. Soundwave was overwhelmed and humbled that after he watched his lord and master hurt her she could still love him. Tender passion erupted between the lovers as they cuddled and embraced in the wash racks. Soundwave was so lost in her that he failed to steady her until she slipped and brushed her aft and backside against the wall. Cassie cried out and Soundwave broke off the contact scared that she would be further hurt if they continued.

"It's okay, Soundwave. You didn't cause this. Please don't worry."

"I can't help it. It pains me that you are so tender and sore."

"My darling, I would have been sore regardless."

"But he didn't have to beat you like that." Soundwave said darkly as he remember her crying out, begging Megatron to stop as he continued to spank and then pound into her valve as if she was nothing but a useless whore bot. Soundwave wondered what would have happened if he had not said what he had. Cassie certainly fared better once Megatron eased up and even managed to overload the final time but she did not deserve the treatment that she had received. Spanking or not she had not asked for the treatment and even though she did find pleasure she would not have asked for that kind of treatment if she had had a choice.

"The night turned out better than we could have imagine, Soundwave. Let's just count it as a blessing from Primus and pray he doesn't ask for us again tonight."

Soundwave hoped for her sake that Megatron would not ask for them again because he was worried that she would not be so lucky nor would he. They finished washing each other and then Cassie dried his armor and circuits as Soundwave gently patted her backside and torso down careful not linger too long on her bruises.

"I have never stopped loving you." Soundwave said it very quietly.

"I know you haven't, Soundwave. Why would you say that to me."

"Because for the first time in my existence I feel that I am letting you down. You have gone on to do things with your life while I am still fighting this war."

Cassie thought about his words while she finished towel drying her hair. She could feel emotion welling up in Soundwave and she felt all the spark ache and loneliness of living in cold space and on hostile planets while proving over and over how loyal he was to his commander. Cassie thought about this for several minutes.

"Soundwave, you can't regret things in your life. You became a Decepticon because you believe in what you are fighting for. I remember the caste system we were subjected to. I remember how hard it was to overcome it. I also see things different now. Look at me!" She knelt down and took his helm in her hands turning his optics to her face. "What you are is why I love you. If this is your cause then fight! But if you are questioning this then you need to make a decision that I can't make for you. I would love for you to come with me but my life has moments that are difficult and depressing. I have to deal with babies and children dying and settling arguments between Allie and Chelsea that sometimes are so volatile that I shudder what would happen if I wasn't there to intervene. You are an officer and one of the few trusted mechs that Megatron has and I am so sorry if I am causing all this unsettlement with you but you have to make a choice and all I can do is support you in whatever choices you make."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips and then stood up, walked out of the wash racks, and proceeded to get dressed. Soundwave watched in love and awe as she sashayed over picked up her dress, and slid it over her head. She would never stop fascinating him even when he was old and rickety and feeling blue he would never cease to stop loving her quirky ways or moments of wisdom.

She smiled as she finished dressing and proceeded to brush her hair.

"How are you going to wear your hair?"

"I was going to leave it down so maybe he won't yank it so hard like he did my braid yesterday."

Soundwave leaned over and nuzzled her soft curls.

"Have you tried sitting yet?"

"No, I thought I would try after I let you rub me down. Where do you want to do it?"

"Why not the berth? I can rub you while you lay on your stomach."

Cassie went back into the berth room, pulled her dress up over her hips and slid onto the berth leaving her aft up in the air. She jumped as Soundwave placed a kiss on her tender skin, but then she felt the gel being rubbed into her tender skin and she sighed as the gel first cooled and soothed the bruises and then warmed and eased the stiffness of her muscles.

"Thank you, baby. I really appreciate that." Cassie slowly rose up and slid off the berth. "I guess we have to go face the music."

Soundwave stayed silent as he motioned for her to take his arm and they walked out of Megatron's quarters to take her to the throne room. She felt the optics of the mechs on her and tired of the staring she cheekily stuck her tongue out at them. Soundwave threw back his helm and laughed at her antics.

"Cheeky, aren't we?" He nuzzled the ape of her neck and she shivered as she laughed and pushed him away. Rumble laughed at his creator and Cassie as he walked by. He had missed Soundwave when he had not returned to his quarters, and Frenzy worried that Megatron may have hurt their creator but when nothing was felt through their creator/symbiotic bond the cassetticons finally settled down and went into recharge.

"Well serves them right for staring at me. I mean come on, it's the third day and I am still here in one piece! Jeez, give me a break."

Soundwave shook his helm but Cassie could tell he was smiling through their bond. Cassie reached over and gave him a kiss on his lips just to show off in front of Megatron's soldiers. She could hear the groans and sighs and felt their envy as they walked closer to Megatron.

"You know that if they ever catch you alone that you will be raped!"

"Yeah, well maybe it is a good thing that you always lock the door with me safely inside your quarters. I promise I don't get cabin fever and I won't be going anywhere without an escort." She thumped his visor as she could feel him rolling his optics beneath the shield over his face. They entered the throne room and Cassie saw Megatron sitting reading the daily data pad reports when he looked up and motioned for her to come to him. Cassie walked slowly to her master as she wondered if he would pull her down into his lap again. She was nervous but it did seem easier than the day before. Soundwave walked slowly so that Cassie would not have to struggle to keep up. He could tell that she was very sore and did not want to give her any more stress than necessary. He could hear some of the snickers and whispered comments, his favorite being the shock that she was in one piece after a night in Megatron's quarters, but at least it gave some of them a new respect for the tall slender, tiny framed femme. When they reached to throne room they waited until Megatron made eye contact with Soundwave and then Soundwave slowly positioned Cassie to walk to him. This time Soundwave held back because he knew that Megatron would want to show her off.

"Come sweet Cassie. I trust you recharged well?"

"Yes, my lord I did sleep very well." Cassie said it softly but she voiced her honesty as she knelt down at Megatron's feet. Indeed she did sleep well because she had slept on top of her beloved even if it was not in their own berth. She gently reached down and kissed his peds as a show of devotion to her master. She could hear the snickers in the crowd of mechs but she kept her focus on Megatron.

"Good. You may stand, Cassie." She slowly came to her feet and stood in front of her master but gave a painful gasp as Megatron reached for her and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Cassie was breathing heavily as she tried to control the pain that was stressing her systems. She blocked the pain from her bond with Soundwave but her reaction to Megatron's careless disregard of her discomfort had already reverberated through the throne room.

"You did that on purpose." She whispered in his audial.

"Well I can't allow my soldiers to see me weak." Megatron smiled into Cassie's eyes as he pulled her closer on his lap. Cassie gritted her teeth to keep from crying out, but she could not conceal the pain from Soundwave.

"**Soundwave don't"**

"**He's hurting you!"**

"**You can't do anything without him retaliating ** **against both of us."**

She felt Soundwave stand down but not before Megatron had seen Soundwave clench his fist and start to stride forward.

"You do well to call you mate off, Cassie."

Cassie barely heard his words from the pain that was burning through her from sitting. Unshed tears formed in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath while Megatron petted her hair with one hand and rubbed up and down her back with the other. Cassie knew he was testing Soundwave, but as the pain was unbearable she finally had to ask,

"My lord please, I don't want to disgrace myself but it hurts." She whispered so that only he could hear.

Megatron looked at her and smiled. "I know sweet Cassie, but I love that I can move you tears." He smiled cruelly as one single tear started to trickle down her face and she heard laughter from several of the mechs that stood close to Megatron. Cassie reached up to his shoulders to grasp them as she tried valiantly to control herself from breaking.

"You see, Cassie I like to know that my mechs are under my control. Soundwave has always been loyal to me, but you have influence over him that I will never have. All I did was pull you to my lap and he was ready to take me on with a room full of mechs.

"You upset him because he saw the marks on me from last night!"

"You enjoyed last night very much. You can't deny that."

"I enjoyed it because I had no choice!"

Megatron smiled and laced his talons through Cassie's hair before yanking her head up and to the side. Cassie whimpered and moaned from pain, but could not stop the rest of the tears from flowing. She saw his helm dip just out of her sight as she felt his glossa lick along her throat and neck. She begged him not to but then he bit her on the other side of her neck as Cassie cried out even louder and tried to push out of his reach. Megatron held her steady in his arms as he relished her cries and listened to his mechs laugh at her discomfort.

"I think my dear, another night in my berth will do you good. What do you think?"

Cassie knew that he would punish her or Soundwave if she said no so she dropped her gaze downward and whispered, "You are my lord and I will obey." She saw him smile as he heard her words, and she knew that he realized that she was attempting to placate him.

"Do you think that your play mate would allow you to come by yourself.?"

"No, please." She raised her eyes in alarm as she again felt Soundwave burn with anger at her situation. Megatron laughed at her distress.

"So you like having both of us filling you?" He said it just loud enough to make her cheeks burn. Cassie dropped her eyes once again and wished that she was anywhere but in his lap.

"Yes, my lord." She said as her lips quavered. Megatron surveyed her face before pulling her close to him. Tired of trying to second guess his motives she tried to pull back, but the motion jarred her hip and aft and she finally dropped her face against him and cried the tears that she was trying to hold back.

"Please my lord, I will obey you but it hurts too much to stay in this position. Please Megatron." Her hands held on to him by his waist plates. She was tired of putting up a front. So what if they saw. He had reduced her to this just to display her so let her be the trophy that he showed off.

Megatron took in her huddled form. He looked up to see Soundwave watching with his fist clenched. He surveyed each of the face plates of his mechs. Cassie had always been the most obedient of all of the decepticon femmes and this is what he had reduced her to.

"Soundwave, come collect your mate." Soundwave slowly walked forward to collect Cassie but Starscream stepped in his way.

"It is not fair that she only warms yours and Soundwave's berth. Why can't she be shared?"

"I gave Cassie my word that she would be protected and she wishes only to share her mate's berth. Besides, Cassie is a Decepticon and that gives her a choice since she is not a slave. My only price for her protection is that she warms my berth since I am her Lord High Protector. I think that is a fair price and I even allow for Soundwave to join us."

Soundwave pushed Starscream out of his way so that he could reach Cassie. He gently lifted her out of Megatron's lap as Megatron ease her toward her mate. Cassie gasped as pain shot through her systems and she clung to Soundwave as he rolled her up towards his chest to carry her out of the throne room.

"Don't forget to thank him or he will change his mind and I will be taken from you." She whispered in Soundwave's audial.

Soundwave turned toward Megatron and bowed as Megatron acknowledged his position and motioned for Soundwave to take Cassie out of the throne room. Soundwave turned and walked out into the hallway. He stopped to check Cassie since she had become still. He knelt down but bumped her hip and she whimpered out in pain but her eyes never opened.

"Please Soundwave, I hurt." She barely whispered it before giving over to the blackness that consumed her CPU.

Soundwave looked over her form. He had sensed the Autobot when they had walked to the throne room but chose to stay silent.

"If you are there, Autobot," Soundwave whispered very quietly, "Then I will have her on the north side of the base just before guard change this evening. If you can get her out of here, then do it."

With that, Soundwave stood back up with Cassie in his arms and carried her to his quarters.

Mirage had heard his words and turned to sneak out of the base to get to his commander and his mate to decide just how to get Cassie out of there. His disgust with Megatron churned in his tanks and he wrestled with the sickening feeling that threatened to violently purge his systems.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the characters from Transformers. Enjoy!**

_I hope the last chapter was okay. This has not turned out the way I imagined it would but I write with one type of idea and then my fingers type something else. I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews. Thank you._

Soundwave laid Cassie very gently on his berth as he kissed her cheek and checked through their bond to make sure she was okay. He had laid her on her side but he carefully rolled her to her stomach and lifted up her dress to check her bruises. The ones directly on her aft were dark and nasty looking so Soundwave rubbed more gel into her skin making sure that his touches were very light. He did not regret his decision about telling the Autobot where to meet; he just hoped that they could get her out before someone found out. Rumble was still on duty for him so Soundwave lay down next to Cassie and carefully spooned against her.

Cassie moaned as she felt Soundwave sending comfort and reassurance through their bond. She briefly opened her eyes, turned her head, and looked at Soundwave.

"Did I scare you?" She whispered it very quietly.

"A little."

"I'm sorry. I could have handled it better."

"You shouldn't be sorry. He should not have put you in that position." Soundwave thought about what Megatron had told Starscream. It angered him that he would protect Cassie from all his mechs, but he was the one that she needed protection from the most.

"I won't let him hurt you again."

"You can't stop him from touching me. I accepted his protection, Soundwave."

"I can't stand that he parades you in front of _them_!" Soundwave shuddered and Cassie whimpered from the contact. Soundwave eased back to allow her more room as she folded her arms under her head and looked at him from the side of her shoulder.

"It's just his ego, Soundwave. He can't help what he's become."

"I asked the Autobot, the one who sneaks in in stealth, to come get you out of here tonight." Cassie frowned at his words.

"What about you?" She wanted to know his intentions and what he was planning for them as spark bonded mates.

"I cannot leave at this time, Cassie. I am his third in command, but I will recharge better knowing that you are away from here and safe with your friends." Cassie looked at Soundwave as she thought over his words. She knew he was right. The decepticon base was no place for her to be in, and eventually one of the mechs were be daring enough to challenge Soundwave for her. Before the war there were at least enough femmes, though still small in number, to satisfy the desire or need to feel nurtured and supported by a 'softer' counterpart. Cassie remembered that Soundwave had always been there for her, even before the war, and that he had protected her even when they had been at the academy and Cassie was criticized for being too weak and malleable. Now that she had all her memories back she realized that both Soundwave and Chelsea had always been there in some form to protect her and it saddened her that she had never stood up for herself until she had been transformed into the cyber/biologic being that she now was and been forced to take a stand. Even with Megatron, Cassie had always had one of them there to shield her from the worst. Last night had proved that! If Soundwave had not been there Cassie had no doubt that she would have been in even worse condition than she was in now.

Soundwave got up and walked over to the energon dispenser and made both of them one. It was one of the few luxuries that Megatron allowed him to have being his third in command and Soundwave was glad since he preferred his own company rather than the seekers. He walked back over and laid Cassie's cube on the shelf next to the berth as he sat down on the edge.

"You need to keep your strength up." Cassie looked at him from beneath her lashes and smiled.

"I am hungry but I just don't want to get up." Cassie, tired from her morning excursion, closed her eyes as she listened to the silence of the room. She could smell the energon that Soundwave had placed next to the berth, but she just did not have the energy to get up. She could feel her body trying to heal her bruises, but until she could get home or back to her friends it would be a slow process. Cassie slowly opened her eyes as she watched Soundwave. He sat on the berth and she could tell he was trying to figure a way for her to eat without having to get up. He finally took a drink of energon but instead of swallowing it, he moved towards her head and offered a kiss. She accepted his kiss and gasped as she felt the energon trickle into her mouth and Cassie moaned at the delicious taste. Soundwave broke away and took another drink and proceeded to give her some through him. Cassie slowly turned on her side so that she would have better access to his mouth. She winced as Soundwave patiently waited for her to get settled and then he placed his mouth on hers to tenderly feed her. Cassie wound her arms around him and pulled herself up to tuck her legs under her so that she could sit on her knees and her aft not touch the berth. Soundwave pulled back and reached to get her cube. He brought it gently to her lips as she slowly drank the warm pink liquid. It felt so good going down as Soundwave gently held her head and Cassie closed her eyes as she savored his touch. Once she was finished Soundwave carefully helped her to lie on her stomach.

"If I wasn't so sore you would be ravished this instant."

Soundwave laughed at her expression. He could clearly see that she wanted him, but she was too weak to do anything about it.

"When you are better maybe we can take this conversation back up." He said this very lightly and she began to laugh with him. He loved to hear her laugh but it also brought sadness to his spark because he knew he had to tell her.

"I think I have a way to get you out of here." He helped her carefully lie back down as he removed the empty energon cube.

""How are you going to get me out of here?"

"The Autobot spy was here today." Cassie cringed at his words.

"Did he see me?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess I made a spectacular impression on him." Cassie bitterly regretted that she had begged Megatron in front of everyone, but her backside had hurt so bad in the position that Megatron placed her in and she had finally given in to just to get out of his lap.

"He may have been glad to report that you are in one piece." Soundwave stretched out next to her and Cassie crawled on top of his body. She loved the warm metal beneath her and his hands caressed her upper back and shoulders.

"I love you." She quietly said.

Soundwave smiled through their bond. "I remember saying this to you yesterday. I love you too."

"Good. If I had a wish I would say it to you every fifteen minutes for the rest of my life."

"Our life would have to be very boring to accomplish that."

"No it wouldn't, it would be perfect."

"No war?"

"Nope. You could go back to the Realm with me." Cassie said it quietly waiting to see if he would acknowledge her comment.  
>Soundwave looked at her as he thought about her words. "I could but I have unfinished business here."<p>

"You mean you are still unsure about what to do."

"It's partly that, but I have been here since almost the beginning with Megatron and I don't know if I can give up what I have accomplished here. I gave him my word of honor on the basis that if anything happened to me that my simbiotes would be taken care of. I have to think about every step I tread because it is not just my life that I have to consider."

Cassie had to respect Soundwave because she knew that his decision was based on what he believed, but also seeing how Megatron was ruthless in handling her she was biased on how she felt.

"I do have to return to my team." She quietly stated. She opened her mind to Soundwave to show him that she had already been contacted and was unsurprised to hear him return that he knew.

"What do you have in mind?"

"The guard changes every evening just as Megatron is retiring to his quarters. I was going to wait until I knew that he was there and take you to the north side of the base. There is another elevator that can take you to the surface. We use it only when it is a full scale attack, and Megatron wanted it installed as a safety measure should we need another exit in a hurry. It is rarely used, but I always keep it in working condition. Will you be able to move quickly if I could get you there?"

If I rest and stay off my aft I should be fine. It would also help if I had something other than energon, but I won't press further if there is not anything to eat." Soundwave stroked her back as he heard the chime on his door. He stood up and walked to the door. The door opened to reveal Rumble and Frenzy trying to look past Soundwave to see if Cassie was okay. Cassie quickly checked to make sure she was decent before Soundwave allowed his creations to enter. He had also placed a light blanket over her lower half so that she didn't have to worry about pulling her skirt or underwear back in place. Cassie was grateful.

"Hey squirts, what's the gossip?" Weakly Cassie tried to smile at her humor, but she hurt from the effort.

"Well you sure showed the mechs on duty up, Cassie!"

"Yeah, Cassie," Rumble added to his twin's comment, "but I hate that you hurt so much."

"I feel better after a little recharge." She quietly replied smiling at both twins.

"Yeah, well Ravage is biting at the bit to get off patrol so I better relieve him." Rumble turned and walked to the door before looking over his shoulder at Frenzy. Frenzy hesitated looking at Cassie. She could see the worry in his optics, but she smiled and sent reassurances through the bond she shared with Soundwave to relieve him of his anxiety.

After the twins left, Soundwave turned to his monitor to check on security and Cassie watched him in silence as he ran program after program and then turned, walked toward her, caressed her head, and softly kissed her.

"Megatron requests my presence in the command center. Recharge and I will be back later to check on you." He kissed her once more, turned, and walked out making sure that the door was locked before striding down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

_I finally have been inspired to write after reading some new fanfiction. I was having trouble writing Megatron's personality because I used to watch G1, but he is so much meaner and scary in the movies so I wanted to try to balance a little of both. Please enjoy and please please comment so that I know that people are reading!_

Soundwave walked purposely into command center. Everyone watched him as he strode to the console and pick up where Rumble had left off from his shift. He could feel the mechs looking at him but was used to ignoring their stares from long practice and even longer patience.

"Tell me Soundwave, how do you like sharing your possession with our precious mighty Lord Megatron?" Starscream sneered the last part of his question with contempt for both Megatron and Soundwave as he walked into the command center with Thundercracker and Skywarp following behind him. Soundwave chose to ignore the seekers and their twine leader as they went by him to their stations to download their surveillance reports. Soundwave prepared the main monitor to receive their communications.

"I can't understand how someone so cold and unfeeling would deserve a femme as warm and vibrant as your Cassie, but I guess she doesn't mind you since she makes such an excellent whore bot." Thundercracker and Skywarp chose to remain quiet, but Starscream studied Megatron's quiet TIC as he continued to type steadily at his station. It irked Starscream that Megatron refused to share her, and that she was bonded to one of the more deadly officers; but Starscream did wonder what it would take to break the relationship that Soundwave had with their leader, and he couldn't help but speculate that Cassie was that key.

"Does she scream your name, or does she reserve that honor for Lord Megatron?" Starscream had the full attention of the command center. Most mechs wondered if this would be the moment that Soundwave would crack because they had seen his fists clench when Megatron had displayed Cassie for his amusement, and they knew that it may not take much more to make the mech teeter over in to the maelstrom of emotions that a bond could engender.

Thundercracker was amazed that Soundwave even had emotions to be a part of a bond; but Cassie's presence was clear evidence, and Megatron's affirmation of the bond, proved that Soundwave was not just a drone, but a force to be reckoned with. Thundercracker knew without a doubt that he did not want to be a part of the receiving end if the situation was to blow up. Thundercracker kept his own brooding thoughts to himself rather than share them with his twine leader. He knew that Starscream would attempt to take Soundwave out if given the chance because he hated that Soundwave's loyalty was highly prized by Megatron and constantly thrown in his face. Thundercracker couldn't blame Starscream for feeling the way that he did, but Thundercracker also knew that Soundwave was not an easy mech to take out.

"I wonder if she screams for you at all." Starscream slowly circled Soundwave's station. He watched the mech's armor for any sign of a glitch or change that would indicate that Starscream's barbs were penetrating. Soundwave continued to ignore his words, but used his empathy to indicate his awareness of Starscream. Starscream may be a sociopathic lunatic, but he was a deadly killer with keen instincts for survival. Soundwave subtly probed at Starscream's mind to find out where his barbs were leading, but the seeker had his fire walls up expecting Soundwave's mental probe. Soundwave made sure that he knew exactly where Starscream moved, but he did not allow for any sudden movement or show any emotion to give the advantage to the seeker.

"Does she just lie there under you and think of her friends because you show no emotion or passion? Maybe she prefers our lord and high protector to her you!" Starscream's vehemence glowered in his last statement as he moved in close to Soundwave. "Why don't you just give her up? She would probably enjoy someone more creative and exciting than you anyway." Starscream whispered harshly in Soundwave's audial before moving away to join the other two seekers.

Soundwave stopped observing the monitor, turned around to look at the trine, and stared at them through his visor. The seekers stared coolly back, Thundercracker and Skywarp not twitching, as Starscream smirked at Soundwave who never moved until the seekers were the first to look away. When the silence became oppressive, the seekers finally heard…

"Words unnecessary, Cassie remains with me." With that, Soundwave walked out of the command center to check the systems surveillance equipment and the motion sensors for the Nemesis. Thundercracker laughed at Starscream's outrage as Skywarp stepped back to allow room in case Star decided to use him for his frustration.

0o0o0o0o0

Cassie recharged well despite her aft and backside being in pain and when she woke she felt much better. Hook's remedy worked well even if he was not used to working on robotic systems overlaid with an integumentary system. She felt much better as she stood up and went through her bag only to see that she had no under garments left that were not ripped, shredded, or dirty. Cassie grimaced from lack of preparedness however she refused to dwell on the negative impact of the situation. She quickly changed into a long green dress that covered her arms and went down to her ankles, yet was stretchy enough so that she could comfortably walk without worry that it was see through. It was one of her favorites because she loved the round scooped neckline and the easy way it clung to her curves without being tight, and how it flattered her stomach and waist. She brushed the tangles from her hair until the red waves shone in the fluorescent light.

Cassie wondered when Soundwave was returning since there was no clock or any way of telling time without him or one of his creations to assist her, and she needed the assurance that she still had time before they were to return Megatron's quarters. Cassie feared going; but at least she wasn't as nervous, even though Megatron could be volatile and unpredictable, and she was adjusting to her situation. She worried about Soundwave's feelings because she knew that she had kept things hidden from Soundwave when they had been on Cybertron, but she wanted him to come home to her, not worrying and losing focus on his duties in battle or unnecessarily risking his life due to her instability. Cassie had always believed herself as strong although her personality was one of submission. She did not see it as shameful to submit if it meant staying alive. So far she had never been in situations that were so harmful of shameful, but she knew that Megatron would want total submission and his taste for power meant that her body would dearly pay for his dominance over her.

The door opened and Cassie startled as she looked over her shoulder to see her beloved walking in, turning to his monitor, and typing in a code to reveal the security cameras that monitored the Nemesis. Cassie turned back to brushing her hair as she listened to Soundwave silently studying the monitor. She knew that he was looking for a glance of the Autobot that he had sensed earlier in the day, but if Soundwave could not get her off the Nemesis then she would accept her fate because she would be here with Soundwave.

"You know that if it is meant to be then I will escape with the Autobot, Soundwave." She put down her brush and sauntered over to Soundwave. Cassie wrapped her hands around Soundwave's back and pressed her face into the warm armor. "I will not break even if he hurts me, you know. I think it is because he likes to display me to his troops that upsets you." She whispered her words in his audial as she nuzzled the seams in his armor in his back. Soundwave shivered in response to Cassie's touch.

"I hate it, Cassie. I hate that he displays you like a wanton whore, and that his troops love to ogle you as if they have every right!" Soundwave turned in her arms and laid his head on her shoulder. "I want to rip out their optics for thinking that they can look or touch you. I want to destroy Megatron for hurting you." Soundwave whispered his words on her shoulder and kissed her arm through the sleeve of her dress. His hands moved down to caress her back side and this time it was Cassie who shivered in response.

"I won't take you this time. I don't want you hurting in the morning if I can't get you out tonight." Soundwave caressed Cassie very gently as his lips moved slowly back to hers. Cassie allowed him to take his time moving over her lips before he lightly touched them with his glossa.

"I want to stay. I don't want to want to leave you." Cassie whispered her words in his audial receptors as she clung to his shoulders while he rubbed circles between her shoulder blades. They stayed like that for several quiet moments while Cassie listened to his systems whirl and hum as they began to heat up.

"You need to leave. Megatron will not stop with simply spanking you, or roughly interfacing with you. He will want to break you and make you into a mindless sex slave. He is worse now than on when we were on Cybertron."

"Why do you stay?" Cassie cried.

"He ensures that the cassettes are provided for. I have to think of them, Cassie. Also, he provides well for my loyalty. I cannot complain."

"So you only stay because you can ensure your place as an officer? Don't you care about the cause?"

"Cause is not important. Enduring the war and surviving is main focus."

"You know that Allie would take you into our group that is if you want, and we could provide for you and your cassettes."

"Objective is to get you out safe."

Cassie looked up at the tall navy mech that had captured her spark. She wanted so desperately to stay with him, but she also knew that she would have no say in her welfare concerning Megatron.

"Can I stay one more night? I know the risk, but I just want one more night with you even if it means sharing you with Megatron." Soundwave saw the pleading in her violet eyes, her bottom lip trembled, and she was the most beautiful being that he had ever seen. He knew that he could never deny her when she chose to plead with him.

"I will take you to Megatron just before the shift change so that it looks like Megatron asked for you early. If he suspects anything, I will try and divert his attention without causing ire. This way it will look like we could not meet the Autobot, and no one suspects anything out of the ordinary."

Cassie stroked Soundwave's arms circling the connecting joints in his elbow seams while she rested her head on his chest. Soundwave relished her heat and softness against his mechanical body because it was so different from her old body.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Soundwave quietly asked.

"I want to stay with you, Soundwave. I will endure Megatron attentions to stay if that is what you are asking."

"I still hate this."

"Yes, but if he had really hurt me then Allie would stop at nothing to rescue me. I want to stay, Soundwave, I really do and I don't mind being shared by Megatron. It is your reaction that he is testing anyways. He knows that he has me and that I will not turn down his protection. You have to relax and not let him needle you."

Soundwave really did hate the situation. He could not fathom why Megatron constantly tested his loyalty. Hadn't he proved through the eons that he would never betray Megatron and yet he was still trying to prove his devotion even now?

"It will be okay." Cassie tried to reassure him. She stroked the armor on his arms and snuggled her head against his chest. Soundwave blew out air in a sigh from his vents and just kept holding her.

0o0o0o00o0o0

"What is your report, Mirage?" Optimus was worried about the situation because he had promised Alpha Trion that he would protect the femmes and now this had happened.

"She is in one piece, Prime, but she was worse for wear this morning. Megatron gloated over her pain in front of his mechs by displaying her." Mirage still cringed when he remembered seeing the sweet young femme having to bow and kiss Megatron's peds.

"I don't doubt Megatron's cruelty, but Cassie had not complained through the bond we share that she is in danger. I also believe that she wants to be there now that her memories have come back to her, yet I don't understand why because Megatron did scare her last night." Allie paced between Optimus and Mirage as she talked, her back stiff, and her posture ram rod straight. "If she is not ready then we will have to concede to her wishes. When the time comes we will get her out. I am sure of that."

"The Decepticons will not want to give her up." Optimus quietly stated. He looked carefully at Allie. Feeling through their bond what she was not telling. He could sense that Cassie was happy to find her mate through Allie, but he could also feel that Allie was not allowing him to feel everything that was going on between her and Cassie. It frustrated him that she would do this when he was trying to help.

"The Decepticons will have no choice when the time comes for us to leave. I have every confidence that my team will get her out." Allie was confident in her team even if Optimus did not understand why.

"Soundwave wanted to get her out." Mirage quietly stated to both commanders.

"I know. Cassie communicated the same to me through the bond, but she had changed her mind and wants to stay." Allie continued to pace, thinking while she did. "Let's give it one night at a time. It will give me time to figure out our predicament as well as give Cassie time with her mate. If Megatron gets too rough with her then we will deal with her situation sooner rather than later. It will also lessen our worry concerning man power and resources. I still have confidence in Cassie to reason with them. She has a way with people and I trust her."

"I hope you are right. I would hate for anything to happen to Cassie." Optimus worried for the femmes. It was his nature, but he also knew that Allie judgment was sound because she knew her girls and trusted them.

"I will go check on Ironhide and Ratchet and your team and see how they are doing with their work. Allie, you are welcome to join me."

"I trust you Optimus. I will meet you in your office when you are through with your rounds." Allie turned to Mirage. "Thank you Mirage, for checking on her and easing our concerns. I appreciate your work." With that, Allie left the command center of the hangar and went to Optimus' quarter to wait for him to finish his work and help with paperwork.


	10. Chapter 10

_Please, if you are reading this, review. It helps me with the writing and lets me know if my readers are enjoying the story. This is also the longest chapter I have ever written and it covers a lot to help move the story._

Megatron was thinking, not brooding, not angry, but thinking. In the three days there had been a definite change in the atmosphere of the Nemesis and Megatron did not mind the change at all. His mechs seemed to be in a better mood even if Cassie had been bonded to Soundwave, and the fact that a Decepticon femme had been found after all this time seemed to have an overall positive effect. She had even given hope that his love was alive and well and Megatron was grateful although he would never tell that to Cassie. He was looking forward to tonight as he remembered Cassie's response to both him and Soundwave. He would take a more passive role tonight because he wanted to see his plan develop to fruition. He wanted Cassie sparked by his TIC and he wanted to see it done tonight. He could feel in his spark that time would be running against him and he wanted Cassie carrying as quickly as possible. She may have been changed physically, but her inner circuits were still Cybertronian and that meant she could carry. He would also have to ease off her and not display her as he liked because he would need her to feel secure for her to be able to maintain carrying and birthing the sparkling. It would have been better if they had captured more than one femme, but he doubted that a second femme would have a decepticon background and he would have been forced to use her as a slave. Megatron conceded that the situation with Cassie was a better situation since he had noticed that Optimus had not tried to communicate with him or negotiate releasing Cassie, not that he would have negotiated, but it showed that the Autobots also knew her background and that they were in no hurry to rescue her. Yes, things were looking good. Megatron's only concern was when would it change?

0o0o0o

"We need to leave." Soundwave was waiting on Cassie to finish prepping herself for tonight's encounter in Megatron's quarters.

"I know, I am almost ready." Cassie was finishing putting the touches on her hair and skin while grimacing with her limited products that she had brought with her. Her hands shook a little but she held firm in her resolve to be strong, after all she had already endured one night, she could do this again. She came out from Soundwave's washracks and placed her hand in his as he turned toward the door. They walked out and down the hall to Megatron's personal quarters with no words between them, they didn't need any as Soundwave gently guided Cassie. They had talked everything out and even though Soundwave was not happy with the situation he would respect Cassie's decision to stay.

Megatron opened the door upon their ping and they walked in to join him on his couch in the sitting room.

Ah Cassie, come sit next to me, please. I have already poured you a cube on energon." Megatron motioned Cassie to sit. As she did she leaned over to place a soft kiss in appreciation on Megatron's lip plates. He allowed her as he gently cupped her head with his hands.

"I trust that you are enjoying being with your bond mate?"

"Yes, my lord, thank you for inquiring." Cassie answered quietly.

"Good. Tonight I have something planned that will benefit both of you." Cassie looked at Soundwave as Megatron finished delivering his last line. "Please Soundwave, come sit next to Cassie. I want to watch you pleasure her tonight." Megatron leaned back as he sipped his energon, his optics only half lit as he observed the two bonded mates. Megatron's only regret was not taking Chelsea as his bonded mate, but at the time he felt that it would be more of a weakness than strength to have a femme bonded to his spark. Should he have the opportunity to change that status then he would do so when the time came. In the meantime he wanted to watch Soundwave pleasure Cassie.

Cassie was confused by Megatron's words. This was not what they were expecting and it made her nervous that she was in his quarters but was not going to interface with her. It seemed that he was more concerned about the relationship that was occurring between her and Soundwave. As she pondered his confusing words, she felt Soundwave slip behind her on the couch and pull her toward him by her waist. She almost dropped the cube of energon, but Megatron steadied her hand to keep it from spilling.

"My lord, I am grateful that you find interest in our bond, but I am confused by your intentions." Cassie stroked Megatron's chest as she carefully said her words. She felt Soundwave tighten his hold on her waist warning her to watch her words. "I would never question your supreme authority, but I can't help but wonder why your interest?"

"My dear Cassie, I have several different interests in yours and Soundwave's bond. My most current interest is that I am curious to see if you would spark." Megatron's honeyed words flowed through Cassie's system as she felt Megatron stroke her chest and abdominal area. She stopped his hands as his words registered with her processor and she looked at Megatron with concern.

"What did you just say?" As soon as the words were out Cassie covered her mouth for fear that she had angered Megatron.  
>"I said that my most current interest is to see if Soundwave can spark you." Megatron tilted her chin toward him so that he could see into her eyes. What he saw there pleased him greatly.<p>

"But why?" Cassie asked softly.

"With the Allspark gone, we have to look for other ways to replenish our ranks, Cassie. A sparkling created from my two most trusted people would indeed have positive results."

Cassie's spark went cold. She could never allow a sparkling to join Megatron's ranks and she knew that Megatron would take the sparkling away as soon as it was old enough to begin its training. She remembered the raids on the youngling schools. She remembered how Barricade had become part of the ranks as a youngling. She did not want that for her creations but she could not allow her emotions to show in front of Megatron.

"Would I have any say in raising it?" Cassie asked the question as casually as she could knowing that if she showed any defiance toward her lord's plans that the sparkling would very well be taken away.

"Well, yes Cassie, I would allow you and Soundwave to have a say in your creation, after all I am very pleased with both the twins and Ratbat and Ravage. I have no qualms with allowing you and Soundwave to keep your creations providing that they prove worthy to the Decepticon cause and you remain loyal to me."

"So, if I understand this correctly, Soundwave and I have permission to spark and as a condition I am to remain faithful and true to you. By agreeing to this, I get to keep my sparkling and even having a say over how my sparkling is raised." Cassie said this quietly as she stroked Megatron's chest even with his claws grasped at her chin.

"Permission to speak, my lord" Cassie was so absorbed in Megatron's words that she had forgotten that Soundwave also had a say in the matter.

"Granted Soundwave."

"Sparklings very desirable and would well please our bond, but why the interest in us?"

"Because both of you have always remained loyal to me, and I wish for the both of you to be happy as long as it does not hinder your work." Megatron let go of Cassie and stood up to pace in front them. "In the past, we have always been vulnerable and sparklings were just not an option. However, we have a base that is very secure, and moral, since the Allspark was destroyed, has been low. A sparkling would change that and I have the utmost confidence that you and Cassie would be able to provide it security against any of the mechs that could possibly harm it. You would also have my support." Megatron stopped pacing to look at the two sitting on his couch. Cassie's face was impassive, but Soundwave's body language spoke volumes to Megatron. He was right in assuming that Soundwave would want more creations because Megatron knew how much care and devotion that Soundwave gave the cassettes and that a new sparkling would be joyfully welcomed.

"I will make arrangements to have new quarters provided to accommodate the addition. I already have the constructicons working on quarters on the upper deck for me so that I can give you these quarters. It will provide an extra berth room so that you, Cassie, your creations, and a sparkling would have room to thrive."

"I don't know what to say except thank you." Cassie was at a loss for words because she and Soundwave had just been reunited and had not thought of sparklings. "I will be honest, we have not talked about sparklings, but I see that you have given this thought and …." Cassie looked to Soundwave for help because she was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Soundwave is grateful for Lord Megatron's thoughts and consideration. Sparklings will be a welcome addition."

"_Thank you… I think."_ Cassie communicated to Soundwave through their bond, but Megatron could see relief on Cassie's face. He pulled her closer to him, away from Soundwave, because he wanted to find out why she hesitated.

""Do you have a problem with my suggestion, Cassie?" Megatron asked softly, but Cassie knew that that soft tone could hide a powerful rage if she did not give the answer that would sooth thoughts.

"No my lord, I was just surprised that you would want sparkling on the Nemesis. I was with Soundwave when you returned from Kaon when the youngling center had been bombed. I just didn't realize that you had given thought about this, that's all." Cassie was careful of her answer because she remembered Megatron's terrible and swift retribution if a mech or femme angered him.

Megatron felt under Cassie's hair at the base of her neck before making a fist into her hair and bringing her face and chest closer to him. "I appreciate you words, Cassie," he softly spoke into her ear, turning toward it as his glossa snaked out to trace the outer shell, "but something tells me that there is something else that you are not saying."

Cassie began to tremble as Megatron's other arm slid her closer to his warm body. She tried to remain passive hoping that her submissive stance would communicate to her lord and master; but she knew that Megatron was an intelligent leader, though his impatience usually tended to stifle his victories, and that she had every reason to fear him when he was at his most calm. She could see the cold calculation of his optics as he took in every subtle move of her body, the way her breathing became more erratic with each tense filled moment, and Cassie's hands finally came up to wrap around his arm that held her prisoner as she whimpered from the pain at the base of her neck as he pulled tighter on her hair keeping his fest clench and pressed painfully into the juncture of her skull and back strut forcing her to arch closer to his body against her will. Cassie whimpered as his helm dipped toward her shoulder and she felt his glossa lick along her collar bone. Finally his helm turned to her ear once more, "it would be advisable and definitely to your advantage if you tell me what is on your mind, sweet Cassie, because I would hate for all of this goodwill to be destroyed and I remove my protection from you." He whispered it evilly into her ear and so softly that Soundwave would not hear the words even though he would feel the threat through the bond. Megatron dipped his helm again to her shoulder and bit down hard to draw blood and energon that pooled and slid down Cassie's back. She cried out at the unexpected attack and gripped Megatron's arms hard to keep from jerking back because it would only tear the skin more.

"Please, my lord, I am not hiding anything from you. I couldn't with being bonded to your most trusted and faithful servant." Cassie cried out her words as Megatron did not release his bite on her shoulder.

"Please," Cassie whimpered as he continued to press his teeth through the circuits down to the metal struts in her shoulder. Cassie tried so hard not to move put the pain was excruciating and Cassie finally cried into the bond for help.

Megatron saw Soundwave move closer in the corner of his optics and released Cassie's shoulder but still held her firmly to his body.

"You know what happens if you try to challenge me, Soundwave." His cold, soft voice held authority and possessiveness and he could see rage build in Soundwave. Cassie could feel the tension in the air as she tried to shift between the two mechs, but Megatron was not yielding and her movements caused pain to streak down her hip joint.

Soundwave tried to keep a passive expression, but the bleeding was still trickling down the back of Cassie's shoulders, a grim reminder of the cruelty that Megatron would display if they did not show the appropriate respect that Megatron demanded. Soundwave could feel the fear and pain in the bond, but he knew that he had to keep the rage that was welling within his spark at bay because the wrong movement could extinguish Cassie's life. Finally Soundwave saw Megatron let up on Cassie's shoulder and he sent reassurances and love through their bond.

Megatron tilted Cassie's head so that he smothered her mouth with his. Cassie tried to remain passive, but Megatron bit down hard on her lower lip causing her to cry out into his mouth as his glossa swept in to conquer her mouth. Cassie squirmed at the intrusion, her movement heating up Megatron's interface equipment. He could taste the blood and energon from both her shoulder and lip as he savored her unique flavor. He allowed one sweep of his glossa and released her mouth.

"Are you sure that there is nothing that you have on your mind that you care to discuss, sweet Cassie?"

Cassie had to think quickly. She wondered if she dared to speak what was on her mind because she knew it would anger Megatron. She dropped her eyes down in submission as the tears slipped silently down her cheeks. Her mouth began to quiver as she struggled with her decision.

"My lord, if I were to tell you what is on my mind, it would only anger you." She risked looking into his optics trying to show her misery and try pleading to him to have mercy. Megatron held her gaze for a moment and then quietly said, "Continue."

"I have to go home." She whispered. It wasn't what concerned her mind, but it wasn't a lie either. "The oracle… when it transformed us, it made us dependent on it. I am not free. I have to return, we all do, and that is why Allie doesn't stay with Optimus Prime. We are slaves to the oracle." Cassie was visibly trembling against Megatron. Soundwave moved behind her to support her because he thought she was going to collapse.

Megatron continued to survey Cassie's face. Her words were not expected and Megatron did not know what to make of it. He finally broke contact with her eyes to look over at Soundwave. "Did you know about this?" He demanded.

"Cassie had told me that she would have to return to her team, but I did not know the reason."

"When did she tell you?" The entire time Megatron never let go of Cassie as he watched his TIC carefully.

She told me today before we came here." It wasn't an exact lie but Soundwave knew that Megatron could be frightening when in a temper and he didn't want him to know that he had known since they had renewed the bond.

"You are telling me that you have to return to this Realm and that you are a slave?"

"I'm not exactly a slave, but I have commitments that do not allow me to have freedom." Cassie voice was hoarse from fear because she knew how angry Megatron could be when his plans did not go well. He slowly let go of her and she inch back carefully to lean against Soundwave. He continued to watch the couple in silence as he contemplated his options. Under normal circumstances he would not allow any Decepticon femme to leave the Nemesis. There were too few left and any femme, be they con or an Autobot slave, would be held as a high prize and an opportunity for sparking a new generation of soldiers. This was definitely a problem if Cassie's words were true.

"Would your commander verify your words and if she did would it be a lie since you say you are bonded to each other?" Megatron needed to know what Cassie was thinking and if she had any intentions of betraying him.

Megatron's mental thoughts were like a beaker to both telepaths. Although Cassie was not as strong as Allie and Chelsea she could pick up certain thoughts and she was relieved to see that Megatron was struggling with his thoughts and not set on harming or killing her.

"My lord, I can show you images of my life with your permission. I am not a strong telepath and I don't have the capabilities of my mate's but I can show you why I have to go back if it will help you understand." Megatron could tell that she was trying to reassure herself has harmless and submissive toward him, and if he wasn't so distrustful of any one having a strong mind then he would have easily allowed her. Megatron looked over to Soundwave.

"I will not subject myself to anyone's telepathy, but Soundwave can read you."

"He already has seen my mind and images of my life in the Realm, my lord." Megatron looked directly at Soundwave.

"My lord, she is telling the truth. I have read her processor when we bonded, and more importantly I have seen her spark. I will stand as her witness if that will convince you, Lord Megatron."

"This still doesn't solve the situation concerning my desire for you and Soundwave to have a sparkling." Megatron began pacing across the sitting room. "I want to know if my cause will have a future." Megatron continued pacing as if he was thinking out loud to himself.

"_Soundwave, how do you feel about this?"_

"_I want you with me, but this could be the solution to keep you away from Megatron."_

"_If you want a sparkling, then I will be happy to carry one for you. I can come and visit. I know that is what Allie and Optimus do, and Allie does not support this war and she will allow me to visit."_

"_Will I be a part of the sparkling's life?"_

"_Of course Soundwave, I would never take it from you. _ _I see how protective you are, and if our child wanted to stay with you when older I would never stop it even if it would be hard on me."_

They would have continued their telepathic connection if Megatron hadn't stopped pacing and went back to sit next to Cassie.

"Tell me, Cassie, why now tell me that you can't stay?" Cassie understood the question but she also understood the unspoken question,** 'If you had a choice would you leave, and if I allow you to leave would you come back?'**

Cassie went down on her knees in front of her master and reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "My lord, I would never leave my mate or you if I have my freedom, but it is not a choice that I can make. I can assure you as I have Soundwave that I will come back every chance that I have, and if I should carry I will never keep our sparkling from Soundwave, and I would hope that I would still have your blessing." She turned to Soundwave sending her love through the bond and then turned back to Megatron. "I never wanted to leave the first time. I still don't understand why Chelsea put me on the roster that fateful day because I had already done my rotation, but had I retained my memories I promise you I would have done everything I could to get back to you."

Megatron believed her. She had always been consistent on Cybertron and he had seen her love grow and bloom for Soundwave. They had six creations between them that were small yet powerfully built and well trained in their jobs. Both she and Soundwave had always been faithful and obedient to him personally so there was no reason for her lie. Even still he would find out from Allie himself how long she had here on the Nemesis, and he wanted to know if Allie would ever stand in his way of his own personal goals. Allie seemed to be the common denominator even if she herself was not free, and he still wanted to verify Cassie's words not because he didn't believe her but that he did not understand why an Autobot would give up their freedom. Of course he still had to get through Optimus Prime, but he had a feeling that if he let Cassie know his intentions then Allie would be willing to take him communication.

"I believe you Cassie." And with those simple words he could see the tension and fear leave her body. Megatron ran his hands over her hair as she bowed at his peds in gratitude.

"Now that all this drama is over, do you think that you and Soundwave would like to interface for my pleasure?" Megatron laughed as Soundwave quickly scooped a surprised Cassie up and carried her to the berth. Megatron stood up and followed as Soundwave laid Cassie out for his pleasure and stripped away her clothing. Cassie's hands quickly found seams and circuits beneath Soundwave's outer armor as she felt Megatron take his place at the head of the berth and slide his legs and lower torso under her head and shoulders. Even though she would prefer hers and Soundwave's privacy, she did like that Megatron's position because it tilted her upper body up so that she could see what Soundwave was doing. Soundwave's mouth covered her in a scorching kiss as she gasped and moaned when his glossa came out to stroke hers and explore her mouth. She was surprised that she was no longer shy about her sexuality as Soundwave ended the kiss and moved to trace her ear and trail down her neck with his glossa. As Soundwave began to explore down her body, Cassie reached up to pull Megatron's helm toward her. She peppered his face and helm with kisses as she felt Soundwave part her thighs. Cassie gasped as she raised her head up to meet Megatron's in a searing kiss and Megatron groaned into her mouth as he stroked her glossa with his. Megatron reached over her to caress her chest as Cassie felt Soundwave's glossa swipe over her valve. Cassie whimpered and writhed against the hands and glossas that were pleasuring her as Cassie tried to keep rhythm with Megatron in her mouth and Soundwave dipping into her valve. She finally gave up as she gripped Megatron's arms and cried out as Soundwave dipped a finger in her valve and then pushed his thumb into her port and began licking the transfluid as her body prepared for her lover's penetration.

Megatron loved Cassie's responses to Soundwave's caresses and he relished her cries. He loved that fact that her body was soft yet it could take the rough interfacing associated to his race. Even the soft spark Autobots could not resist the intense pull of a mate's spark; the need to possess the other was strong and primitive even in the most advanced minds of the Cybertronian race. Megatron loved that his Decepticon subordinates relished in the roughness of foreplay as he loved holding Cassie down as her lover pleasured her to the point of screaming. He also liked the musky smell that emanated from her body, that unique smell only associated with femmes that called to a mech' instinctive desire to procreate with her. Even though Cybertronians could have same 'sex' mates and even carry as a mech, there was nothing that excited Megatron more than the smell of a femme in passion. It was one of the reasons that he wanted to watch Cassie and Soundwave, to savor the flavor and musky residue that would permeate the air as they overloaded together and tickled his olfactory sensors.

Megatron let up a little as Cassie began thrashing against him. He took her hands and placed them against his thighs just above her head and held her down as he watched Soundwave insert another finger into her. As he added one in her valve, Soundwave would also add one into her port. Cassie's cries were steadily reaching an operatic fever as her body writhed and undulated to Soundwave's rhythm. Megatron smirked as he realized that Soundwave was in no hurry, and it amazed him that his TIC was so controlled and calculated as he pleasured his mate. By now Megatron would have plunged into her body whether she was ready or not. Maybe that was why he wanted to watch because Soundwave definitely had more patience than he did. Even now as Cassie was riding her first overload, screaming and crying in pleasure, Soundwave made no move to stop, as though he was going to pleasure her until she offlined. Megatron watched how Cassie rode out her overload, her eyes glazed in passion as her mind succumbed to her body, and he let go of her hands to touch her breasts loving how sensitive her chest was and how she arched into his hands. He could already see her body preparing for another build-up of energy as she began whimpering again; begging her lover to fill her and complete her, but Soundwave would not relent. Megatron knew that a femme needed multiple overloads so that her body would be ready to receive the sparking and he knew that his TIC was well versed in the mechanics between robotic lovers.

Cassie was crying out for her mate to fill her, to merge with her and Megatron had to laugh at his TIC sadistic tendency to prolong a moment when he was enjoying the pleasurable torture of his mate. Cassie was mindless as Soundwave continued to lick and stroke her valve and port with his fingers. Megatron heard Soundwave's interface panel slide open, and as Megatron watched, Soundwave moved to adjust himself to her valve. Soundwave slid his hands under her aft and raise her up to meet his first thrust. He thrust into quickly and without hesitation causing Cassie to scream again as she tried to squirm away from Soundwave's fierce penetration. He gave her no time to adjust to him as he began a pounding rhythm. Megatron could hear Soundwave's fans kick in as he relentlessly pounded into Cassie, her arms coming up to grip Megatron's massive thighs. What amazed Megatron most is that other than a few pleas, neither couple said much, and he wondered if the communication was telepathically connected. Soundwave continued his frenzied rhythm and Cassie whimpered and cried with each brutal thrust. Megatron loved it. He loved watching the power that Soundwave displayed as he held mastery over his mate. Soundwave was definitely a spike mech and Megatron smirked as he watched Cassie go into another overload yet Soundwave slowed his movements so that he would not join her just yet. When Cassie realized this she balled up her fist and tried to punch him, but Soundwave caught her wrists and held them down by her head as he leaned over and began his rhythm once again. This time Megatron watched as the lovers moved together and he saw Cassie's chest begin to light up with a brilliant white/blue light. Soundwave reciprocated by opening his chest to reveal his spark. As the lovers merged their sparks together, Megatron could hear Soundwave's moans of pleasure as Cassie whimpered and cried out as another overload took control.

And this was just the beginning of the evening…


	11. Chapter 11

_Hoped you reviewed the last chapter. I had to get some things in from Megatron's point of view so that my readers could see that he wasn't all evil. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Also, I just love conversations in the shower!_

Cassie woke from recharge and found herself draped over Soundwave. She laid her head back down and listened to Soundwave's soothing spark. The night had been a revelation in extreme for all of them. She had felt Soundwave's elation at the thought of a sparkling because she knew that he loved all his creations and desired more. Cassie was surprised by Megatron's actions that he wanted them to have one, but what surprised her more was that she was able to be truthful with him concerning her return to the Realm. She knew that he would verify her words even though he believed her, and she would send Allie a message to expect his communication.

She felt Soundwave stir from recharge and Cassie smiled. His arm came up around her waist as he pulled his leg up to nestle her between them. After a moment she felt his hands circle her waist and pull her up across his chest. She smirked at the smug smile that was settled on his face plates as she leant down to nibble at his chin and neck.

"Good morning, sweet Cassie."

"Good morning my lord." Soundwave pulled her closer to envelop her lips in a searing kiss. She pushed her glossa in to stroke his and Soundwave rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath his body. Soundwave moaned as Cassie aggressively stroked his mouth and boldly tangled her hands in his delicate circuits. He loved everything about his precious mate and was thrilled that he was able to spark her so quickly. Even now he could pick up the faint trace of new life pulsing next to her spark. He wondered if she could feel it or at least sense it for he knew that she had some telepath ability, but for now he would not bother her about his concerns. He rolled her on top again as Soundwave noticed some stiffness and he slowed his movements so that she would stay relaxed and happy in his arms.

Cassie smiled but she felt some soreness and pain when she tried to slide off his massive body. Soundwave felt her pain through the bond and wrapped his arms around her waist to still her movements. After she took a few steadying breaths she crossed her arms under her chin and looked at Soundwave from his chest.

"You know, you do have to eventually get up and go to work." She smirked at her mate.

"I know, but we have some time yet." Soundwave threaded his fingers through her wavy red locks as he relaxed in his berth watching her lie on top of him. She smiled into his optics. "Do you need something for pain?" Soundwave quietly asked.

"No, I am more stiff than sore. I just moved too fast for a moment." She laid her head on her hands and laughed, "You know I am not a spring chicken anymore!"

Soundwave chuckled as he gently caressed her head. "I forget that you are softer in this form than before. I shouldn't get so rough with you."

"I like the roughness. You make me feel so womanly against you." Her eyes twinkled merrily as she added, "maybe next time you will growl more." She laughed at Soundwave's expression but gasped as he rolled her underneath for the second tome and began growling in her ear. Cassie instantly became wet which surprised Soundwave.

"Well that's a new trick I've learned." She gasped out as Soundwave shook off his expression and swiftly entered her valve before she could protest.

"Again, Soundwave? I thought you would be exhausted." She panted as he slowly moved within her, his hips shifting to make sure that his spike rubbed every sensitive node that he could detect within her. Cassie's arms gripped his shoulders tightly as she met each excruciating slow thrust that Soundwave gave her. Soundwave tenderly cradled her head as he licked her sore bottom lip making Cassie gasp before he smothered her mouth with his. Cassie loved it!

Each one of them was so lost in the other that they did not hear the code that overrode that lock and Frenzy and Rumble walk in.

"Whoa boss!" Frenzy quickly shielded his optics.

"Hey, hey, boss man! Glad to see you get some." Rumble cackled gleefully and boldly stared at the beautiful femme that was beneath his master. Soundwave shifted Cassie to shield her from their optics.

Cassie, though red with mortification, peeked over Soundwave and laughed at the rambunctious twins. Rumble winked his optics, a human trait, while Frenzy turned around.

"Uh boss, we will come back later."

"Yeah boss, poke her good!" Rumble just had to have his lewd say but both walked out quickly as they heard Soundwave ping them and tell them to give him an hour. Cassie just laughed but the laugh was stifled when Soundwave began moving inside her again and Cassie grabbed his arms a second time to push herself closer as Soundwave brought her leg across his hip plate. He held her leg over his hip plate as he continued to pulse his spike in and out of her slowly, gently, and very, very tenderly. Cassie gasped because her body was so sensitive to his ministrations that just a look caused her systems to fire. She began to explore his arms, chest plates, any seams that she could find, she bit down hard against the cables in his neck, ran her glossa over his antennae, and anything else she could think of until the energy building inside her began to consume her and all she could do was hold on as both went over the edge into overload.

Much later….

"What do you really think of Megatron's desire for sparklings?" Cassie was scrubbing down Soundwave's thigh plates and interface equipment trying to wash all the transfluid away. She smiled to herself as she thought that just a week ago if someone told her that she would be doing this she would have laughed in their face. Soundwave picked up on her mood as he petted her head in affection as he thought about her question.

"He will want to replenish his army with future soldiers."

"Yes I can understand that. We have added a few of our own from bonded couples in the Realm. Do you remember Shia?"

Soundwave thought of the quiet gunner that he had served with on Cybertron. He remember thinking that she was no true Decepticon material, yet she had excellent long range aim and Megatron like using her when he deployed full frontal attacks and wanted a gunner that could take out defensive guards from a distance.

"I remember Shia. She was a very quiet delicate femme." Yes, Soundwave remembered her because she stayed clear of the rec rooms and any place that mechs congregated. Soundwave suspected that mechs that did try to court her scared her but if any mech did touch her she never made a deal of it. She was one of the few that Megatron ever ask to spy on and Soundwave had wondered if he had favored her, but Soundwave never tried to read Megatron's or Shia's mind because if they had any type of intimacy then Soundwave did not want to reap the negative repercussions of upsetting his supreme leader.

"She bonded to a mech that later arrived in the Realm and they have a femme, Shalon. She has done very well on Allie's team, and is quite feared by a lot of our enemies."

"Cassie, do the sparklings in the Realm… are they born with both the biologic and robotic mechanisms?"

"No, many are born just as sparklings with a base protoform and we build their first outer protoform within the first couple of weeks after birthing them. I think it is the same as it is on Cybertron."

Soundwave nodded in agreement to Cassie's words. He remembered when he and Cassie had selected the first form for Ravage together. He had liked how her face lit up as they discussed what they had wanted for their creations, and he wondered if they would get to share that same feeling again with the sparkling that she was carrying. As they switched roles and Soundwave began washing Cassie he wondered if their new creation would be like the others of if this one would be more their sizes. Soundwave didn't care as long as it was healthy and happy which would be tough if it should decide to stay with him but he would make sure that regardless of its decision it would know that it was loved by both its creators.

"Soundwave, in the past days we have discussed many different things. Do you want to be here?"

"I have commitments just as you do. I made an oath to stand by my lord and I have never regretted my decisions. I like knowing my job. I like knowing my duties and knowing that each day has the same routine to it. What would I have in the Realm, Cassie? I like knowing what each day has in store for me. I like having control and caring for our creations."

"I will never ask you to give up what you have here. I even see the respect that Megatron had for you. I just hope that you understand my situation. I know that we are not the only couple in this universe that will not always be together, but even before I remembered my past I had never had an urge to be with anyone else. I think that was why when Skyward first kidnapped me I was so terrified of you. I didn't know why you could make feel that way. I have been in dangerous situations before, and Allie uses me as a contact behind enemy lines quite a bit because I am so good at infiltrating."

"You? Infiltrating?"

"Yeah, I am pretty good at it. Plus we use the orphanages that we have set up throughout the planets. Allie has secret rooms and spaces that we hide refuges and emergency supplies. It's really a cool set up. I remember one time we had just returned from a salvage mission and the gate sent us to the wrong coordinates. It was so cool. I blew that patrol car up and took out the two Jung ho soldiers and then just rang up the local Overlord and cried about my patrol being ambushed and fired upon by land raiders. It bought Allie time to cover her teams tracks, put me back in my position as a governess, and the local Jung ho never suspected."

"Megatron always kept you protected. He liked it better with you infiltrating communications or helping set up new communications when we would have to relocate. I can't picture you as a saboteur or a double agent. Do you like it?"

"I don't like playing the political games, but Allie says that I am very good at it and I have acquired some very important contacts. I mean I have protection from a Jung ho governor. Allie still is amazed at how I achieved that."

"Will you carrying make your job more difficult?"

"I don't know… Allie will not want anyone to know that I am carrying, and eventually she will have someone come in to take my place. I am not going to worry about it while I am here though."

Cassie and Soundwave finished their toiletries and getting ready for the day just as Rumble and Frenzy came back.

"Soundwave, how did we come back to your quarters from last night?"

Soundwave, while trying to help her with buttons on her blouse, could only shake his helm because he just could not fathom why someone would torture themselves trying to button garments. As he tried to assist her he stated, "I carried you back because I sensed that Megatron wanted to recharge in private and I did not want to wait until he was kicking us out. Plus, I have neglected my cassettes the last few days and I wanted to come back so they could recharge in me. It makes them feel secure and I don't have to worry about them getting into mischief."

"I know the feeling. I take care of so many unwanted kids, orphans that have seen war first hand. I remember one, she didn't speak for three months after she came to me, but every night I would be in there holding her and trying to sooth away the nightmares of her watching her parents die. Many play pranks as a way of getting our attention. They only want someone to love them."

Soundwave gathered her into his arms. "I would be so lost in your world, Cassie. All I have known is war and Cybertron." In that moment Cassie knew his answer and she snuggled deeper into the warmth of his body.

"You know, it utterly amazes me how warm you are for a sentient robotic being." She quirked her eyebrow affectionately at him and Soundwave laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron sat at his desk in his private quarters. Last night had been most pleasurable even to the point of Cassie pulling him in to the couple's foreplay at one point. He still remembered how tight Cassie's port felt around his spike and how sensitive she was after Soundwave had overloaded her repeatedly. Yes, even with her distressing news of departure Megatron was still glad that they had taken her. It would have been better had Chelsea been with her, but at least they had acquired one femme, and Decepticon at that! He believed Cassie about her having to return, but he still wanted more details, so with that in mind he patched a communication through to the NEST team. He smirked that his TIC was so adept at communications that even patching in to Optimus' team was no difficulty. After moment that Megatron was sure they were trying to verify the source of the signal, which they wouldn't find either due to his TIC, Megatron was pleased to see that Optimus personally took the 'call'.

"Good morning, Optimus."

"What do you want Megatron? I am not in the mood for pleasantries." Megatron could tell that Optimus would not be deviated by any polite chatter so Megatron got straight down to business.

"Actually as much as I live to taunt you it is Allie that I need to speak to."

"If you think that I would allow you anywhere near Allie of even speak to her…"

"I am right here." Allie walked behind Optimus and Megatron could tell that the muffled sounds that he heard for a moment were them arguing.

"What do you want from me, Megatron?" Megatron heard Allie's rich alto voice come over the com link and he smiled thinking that Optimus must be severely irritated that his mate stubbornly refused to listen to him.

"I need you to verify some information that Cassie told me last night."

"Okay, is this about her having to return to the Realm?" So it must be true since Allie just restated it in a question.

Yes, she told me last night, but what I can't understand is why would an Autobot willingly become enslaved to another being?" Megatron asked.

"It is a complicated explanation, Megatron. The simplest way to state it is that we needed the protection that the oracle provided, and the oracle needed a champion for the poor and neglected. We needed shelter and energon and the oracle could provide it. If we had refused then we would have probably offlined since there were not a lot of options when we had crashed into the Realm. The rest I am sure Cassie told you. The reason she has to return is that our biologic bodies can't keep up with our robotic forms; therefore we have to come 'home' and soak in a solution that rejuvenates our skin. It can only be provided by the oracle which is frustrating for us because it keeps us dependent on the oracle."

"So you can visit, but you can't permanently stay." Megatron thought about this before asking, "If I return her when the time comes for you to leave, will you let her come back?"

He could tell once again that Allie was discussing something with Optimus, but it was muffled. Megatron figured that Allie was already expecting for him to call and Optimus was being stubborn about her decision that she had already made.

"Megatron," Allie said after a few moments, "I do not appreciate how Cassie was taken from us. However, I have not felt any true fear or spark ache from Cassie part of the bond. I would not normally allow for one of my femmes to taken in the manner that Cassie was kidnapped, and I certainly do not condone that it took you four days before any contact from you. Now with that being said, Cassie is a con, I have not felt any major fears or unnecessary pain emanating from our bond, and when I have contacted her she told me that she wished to stay. My people have set up contact with the Autobots but we have also made the statement that we are no longer a part of the war between the bots and the cons. If Cassie is with me I will not stand in the way of her wanting to see her bonded mate. I will even let the other two cons know that they are welcome to come, but we don't get to come often and I also have non-con femmes that wish to see their loved ones. With that being said, I will not go out of my way to accommodate your wish to see them whenever you want but if they are due a vacation, or I can spare them away from their duties in the Realm, I will bring them to earth. I will give you the courtesy of comm-ing first, but again sometimes this is at the last minute. Optimus and I go long periods without seeing the other, and Cassie had even less spare time than I do. Do you understand what I am saying because these terms are not negotiable."

"Yes, I understand, Allie. In answer to my question is that you will allow them to visit when they come to earth."

"Yes, that is understood. I will try to accommodate you whenever I can but we are a busy group."

"When will I need to bring her back?"

"I will com her to let you know. I am trying to extend our stay so that my team can finish their diagnostic so that will be to your advantage."

"Thank you, Allie, I appreciate your help and I promise that she will be taken care of."

"Thank you for the reassurance and I will let Cassie know when the time comes for us to leave." With that Allie broke the comm. And Megatron smirked as he thought over her words.


	12. Chapter 12

_Well I guess that I will be winding this down. Please review and tell me what you think. I have the next installment already outline in my head. It will definitely be interesting. This chapter is going to set a few things in motion for my next story, so I hope you like. _

Megatron had given her permission to leave Soundwave's quarters. It marveled her mind that one minute she was a prisoner and the next an accepted Decepticon femme. It still meant that there were those that would seek to harm her beyond her lover's quarters, but Cassie decided that she had been cooped up enough and wanted to see just who might be an ally and who an enemy. Cassie dressed as conservatively as possible with her limited clothing, and opened the door to slowly peek outside into the hallway.

"_Hey, Cassie."_ The telepath caused her to jump and she looked down to see Ravage guarding her door. Cassie stooped down to caress his armor eliciting a purr from the regal cat.

"How are you, Ravage?" Cassie quietly asked.

"_I am well. Soundwave wanted me near, and even if not I always stay close."_ The large cat stood up, stretched its beautiful lithe body, and circle around Cassie in a form of physical greeting as he stroked along her legs. Cassie had to smile at her eldest creation. He had always been protective of the ones he considered his own, and even if Soundwave and her were his creators he would move mountains to protect them.

"I'm glad that you have been there for Soundwave. He loves you." She softly said as she stroked his armor one last time. Ravage took in her hair braided down her back, her long sleeved blouse with a light blue sweater pulled over, and navy slacks with the wide black belt that reached down her legs giving her legs a longer look than normal. "Megatron gave me permission to come out today as long as I have an escort. Are you that escort?" Ravage comm Soundwave who affirmed her request and he nodded to her.

Cassie started to walk with ravage but turned suddenly and ran back to Soundwave's quarters. She rummaged through her bag and grabbed her ring thinking she might need it just in case since Soundwave and Megatron would not be with her.

"Sorry about that, forgot something." She said breathlessly as she reemerged from the room. Cassie smiled at Ravage as the once again started to walk down the officer's hallway. They would pass a con here and there, most staring openly at her, but none said anything directly due to fear of their imperious leader. Ravage walked slowly but steadily toward the rec room where Cassie could get a cube of mid-grade from the dispenser. There were not many mechs in the room as they approached and Cassie took a seat in the far corner so that she would not draw much attention. Ravage walked to the dispenser and made two cubes, one for her and one for him, and proceeded to bring them back to the table. Cassie slowly sipped her energon as she smiled at Ravage. It amazed her that he always preferred his animal mode even though Soundwave had designed him to be bipedal.

"_Soundwave is monitoring security and both sets of twins are on errands."_ It was all Ravage would say, but Cassie stroked his armor absently as she watched mechs watch her. It felt strange to be on her own without Soundwave, but it was nice that Megatron had granted her some freedom even if it was a false since of freedom. Cassie had felt somewhat happy that she was with her mate and that she had pleased Megatron. She still worried that he would not let her go when the time was right, but at least he seemed at ease with why. At least she had escaped his wrath even if she had been terrified that he would hurt her.

Cassie had been engrossed in her thoughts so she did not see Barricade walk into the rec room and walk toward her until he was almost standing in front of her.

"This seat taken?"

"If I said yes would it matter?" She returned it with a raided brow. Barricade smirked at her dry humor forgetting how she could make him laugh when he would sit with her and Chelsea.

"I take it you want information form me. Who do you want to know about?"

"Chelsea."

Cassie started at this. She understood Megatron's desire to know about Chelsea, but what had Barricade to do with the femme? Chelsea never once talked about him in the Realm even if Cassie would not have understood her. She did remember when Chelsea had the strange fever that she would lash in fear and mumble about Megatron.

Barricade could see the confusion and hesitation on Cassie face. He knew that it would be a risk to ask, but still he had, no needed, to know if she was alright.

"Cassie, I won't ask again, I just want to know if she is okay and doing well where she resides at." Barricade said it low, softly to make sure that no one could over hear his words except her and Ravage.

"If Megatron finds out that you are asking about her he will want to know why."

"Yeah, I know that. It is why I waited for him to leave on that raid. It is also why there are not many mechs in the rec right now."

"She is fine. She stays to herself mostly and she terrifies the locals. She is different from the rest of us. Her skin is so pale, ethereal, and she has a soft glow; she is not the most sociable and even in our own ranks some fear her. Allie is the only one that can get through that tough exterior of hers, but beneath she can be almost fragile. She prefers my company but goads and picks at me to the point that I tend to avoid her if I know she is on a mood. Does that answer your question?"

Yes, did Megatron ask about her?"

"Yes he did."

"And?"

"I told him she was alive."

Barricade sat there quietly contemplating her words, and then finally, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Cassie looked at Barricade carefully. Could he have known that Chelsea was carrying when they had crashed in the Realm? Cassie wasn't sure what Barricade was trying to discover from her, but whatever it was, it was not Cassie's place to tell him. "If there is anything else that you want to find out then it will have to come from her. She is my friend and I don't indulge in idle gossip." Cassie left it at that.

Barricade slowly stood up from his chair, but before he left he revealed one more piece of information for Cassie. "Megatron took the cone head trine with him. Starscream is here on base. Stay away from him. Thundercracker and Skywarp usually stay to themselves but Starscream has been gunning to get to you.

"I understand."

"No you don't, he will tear you apart. He hates Soundwave with a passion and he is still smarting from what Allie and her team did to them before."

Cassie smiled at that because she knew just how malicious her team could get.

"Thank you for the info. I will keep a look out for him." Barricade nodded his head as he stepped away and walked out of the rec room. Cassie looked at Ravage who acknowledged that he had heard and recorded the entire conversation. Cassie had purposely left the bond open between her and Soundwave so that she knew that he had listened to it through their bond.

Ravage was ready to go back to their quarters for recharge and Cassie sighed as she slowly stood up to follow. She put her empty contents in the recycle container but as she turned around she spotted Starscream standing in the doorway. There was no one except her and Ravage in the rec room as she watched Starscream stare openly at her. She saw the hate and lust in his optics and shuddered by the intensity of that hatred.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Did Primus decide to smile upon me today?" Starscream slowly walked closer as Cassie held her ground. She refused to be intimidated by the arrogant red seeker.

"Did Soundwave decide to let you out to play, or did you decide to come out from under Megatron's skirt?" Cassie slowly went into a defensive stance because she could sense that Starscream was not going to let her out without a fight. She kept her upper body relaxed yet her legs went into a back stance so that if he were to try to force her into leaving or backing her into a corner she had a good chance of breaking the contact.

"Whores like you should remain in pleasure houses, not trying to work their way into officer's sparks." Starscream sneered at her.

"You know Starscream, you whined like a pathetic sparkling when we were on Cybertron and you are worse now." Cassie arrogantly snipped back at him. "Do you honestly think I would allow you to touch me or are you too stupid to realize that the moment you touch me Soundwave will tear you apart?"

"Well why don't we test that theory." Starscream lunged at Cassie while she quickly turned and rounded while throwing a heel kick that landed in the back of the seeker's wings propelling him forward but not enough to put him on the floor of the rec room. Starscream turned and grabbed at Cassie but only managed to catch her sleeve which tore under the force of his claws. She quickly backed up to regain her stance falling into her favored back stance as Starscream charged into her. Cassie raised her arms in a defensive stance and extracted her claws. In a matter of seconds Cassie turned in a middle stance delivering an elbow strike to Starscream's cockpit glass, shattering it, and turning as she sliced into the seeker's sensitive wings. Starscream, living up to his name, screeched in agony; and backed away to charge his null ray. Cassie quickly grabbed her ring, it instantly beginning to hum, and as Starscream fired, Cassie reflected the ray back to hit Starscream with her ring. He went down as Barricade, Soundwave, and Thundercraker ran into the rec room.

Cassie looked at the mechs a smirked. "It will teach him to try and touch me!" With that she walked past as Ravage laughed at each mech's expression.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, so that last chapter was a little different, but I wanted the readers to see that Cassie is not completely helpless and that Starscream can't easily intimidate her. Tell if you like the story by commenting. Thank you and enjoy!_

Cassie ran back to Soundwave's quarters. She didn't want to engage anyone, not even Soundwave, and she close the bond between them. She feared that she may have incurred Megatron's wrath, but at the time she didn't care because her only objective was to get a quick shower and scrub off that feeling of the seeker trying to touch her. She quickly ran in the room and went to the wash racks, turned the water on hot and stripped down to step in. She grabbed the sponge and solvent and began scrubbing her skin till it turned pink and then she undid her braid and thoroughly washed her hair. Once she was satisfied that she felt clean again she turned the water off, grabbed a towel that Soundwave kept for her and the cassettes, and wrapped it around her. Cassie stepped in front of the small single mirror that Soundwave kept and began brushing her hair. She felt better and felt more in control of her mind when suddenly a hand snaked around her arm and yanked her out of the wash racks. Cassie screamed as she was drug across the floor by her arm. She looked up at her assailant to see that Megatron had returned and was extremely angry, and it was directed at her.

"My lord, please I was only defending myself." Cassie cried as he tightened his hand around her arm and slung her against the wall. Cassie cried out in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open and Soundwave enter.

"Explain why I have a seeker, my Second in Command no less, who is injured in medbay!"

Cassie looked from Soundwave to Megatron as she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "My lord," She started, shaking, "Ravage escorted me to the rec room and there were not many mechs there so we were sitting drinking energon. I only talked to Barricade for a few minutes and then he warned me that Starscream was one of the seekers that had not gone on the mission that you were involved in. I stood up to leave because I did not want a confrontation, but he came through the door before I could escape back to Soundwave's quarters. Please my lord, it is the truth." Cassie turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, isn't there cameras in the rec room? Can't they verify what I am saying?" She silently pleaded with Soundwave to help her but Megatron advanced on her once again to grab her arm as she cried out in pain.

"I have the surveillance if it will please my lord." Soundwave interjected as he watched the interaction between his mate and lord.

"I saw his wing! I want to know what kind of blade that would slice through a seeker's wing as if it were paper." Megatron growled out as he painfully pushed and prodded Cassie's hand.

"I'll show you if you will please let go, my lord." But Megatron was not listening. He ripped the towel away from her as if to humiliate her. "I want to know now where you hid your weapon!" Cassie whimpered out of fright and pain as she tried to get away.

"Please, I'll show you, my lord. Megatron!" She cried out. Megatron finally let up although he did not completely release her. Soundwave had come forward, but Megatron waved him away. Once he eased up on her arm Cassie slowly retracted her blades out from her knuckles. She let Megatron examine them as he turned her arm back and forth. He noticed how the skin was inflamed around the junction of the knuckles, yet he could also see permanent scarring from past uses. Megatron marveled at the ingenuity of the blades and then he settled his gaze on her terrified face.

"Allie has them issued to everyone as protection. I would only use them if I was threatened, never towards you or my mate." She whispered brokenly.

"And the weapon that Starscream claims you used against him?"

"It is only a ring. I can show it to you, it is on the desk where I left it before I entered the shower, but my lord, it is not a weapon. We use them only for self-defense, well maybe most of us do. There are a very few that have learned to use more aggressively, but I don't use mine enough to be one of them." Megatron dragged her with him as he reached over and picked up the ring. He examined it and then looked at her expecting answers. Cassie looked down so that she couldn't see the fury in his optics.

"Allie made the rings out of a special alloy that reflects most fire power. I only used it in self-defense; the surveillance camera will show it. I have no weapons except my blades that are surgically implanted and grafted into my frame work." Cassie told Megatron softly as she kept her head bowed in submission.

"So the rings are harmless unless one knows how to use them?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, and they are DNA coded so that enemies cannot use them against us." Cassie responded.

Megatron looked at the ring again. His anger had dissipated some after hearing her explanation, yet he stood weighing his options. Cassie should be punished because she had assaulted an officer if he should take his seekers word, yet Megatron knew that Soundwave would not offer the surveillance tapes if Cassie was not telling the truth.

"I will look at the tapes in my quarters, Soundwave." He let go of Cassie and turned to Soundwave. "Have Cassie ready within the hour and presented to me." Megatron turned briefly back to Cassie. "I trust you will be ready to face Starscream and be ready to defend your spark mate's honor, Soundwave." With that he walked out of the room and Cassie released the pent up breath that she had been holding.

Cassie waited a moment gathering her composure and taking the towel from the floor and wrapping around her cold body. "What did he mean by that?" She whispered.

"He is going to confront Starscream with his lies." Soundwave turned to her and gathered her in his arms. "Are you okay?" He softly asked. Soundwave gently stroked her head and checked her over for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My arm hurts but that is from Megatron. Other than that I didn't give Starscream a chance to touch me." She smirked as Soundwave continued to move the towel away and check her thoroughly. "I'm okay! The only mechs that have seen me this way are you and Megatron and I swear that you are doing this on purpose just so you can keep me naked!"

Soundwave looked up at her face and realized that she was teasing him and smiled behind his battle mask. He gently let her go and Cassie went to dress quickly. They had already lost 20 minutes of time and Soundwave knew well the repercussions of arriving late. He quickly assisted Cassie and pinged Ravage to come meet them as well as getting the surveillance tape ready even though Soundwave knew that Megatron would review it before the confrontation. He checked Cassie over again, noticing her look of irritation, and guided her out of their quarters even though they still had 15 minutes.

As they walked to the command center Soundwave took notice of the mechs as they walked by them. Gossip had already spread through the Nemesis and their curiosity was bringing one and all out to see how Megatron was going to handle the outcome between Cassie and Starscream. It was rare that Megatron's anger would fizzle so quickly and some had come to see if he had inflicted damage to Cassie, but they were surprised when she seemed fine even when their air commander was just coming from the medbay.

Soundwave and Cassie walked in and saw Starscream with his trine standing on the other side of the command center. Cassie could see the quick repairs that had been accomplished to the seeker's wings, and she also noticed that the other two seekers were standing aggressively ready to attack should she or Sundwave make a sudden move. As both parties stood facing each other, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage came in to stand next to Soundwave and Cassie. As each party silently glared, Megatron walked in shortly after the twins and stepped to the middle of the room and sized up each of the mechs and Cassie as they stood in their respective places.

"It seems that one of you is lying to me, and at first I was going to punish both of you, but as I thought about each of your stories I wondered how I could get a liar to come forward." Megatron kept a careful optic on each group watching carefully their body language. Already he detected some reserved measures emanating from Starscream while Cassie smirked back at the seeker. Megatron was proud of the femme. She embodied submission to him, yet she seemed to be able to hold her own with the arrogant commander, and this little exercise that he was putting to use would prove it.

Cassie saw through Megatron in an instant. She had seen Allie use this technique in the political arena. Either way, Megatron would save face because she would be able to prove the seeker in his lie, and Megatron would not be seen as favoring her in front of his mechs. Also, it would bring favor and respect on her in his officers and soldiers optics and secure her place among them even if she was not on the base full time. She would still have to watch out for Starscream, but it would better Cassie's chances if others saw that she was not a threat unless they tried to threaten her.

"Each of you will tell your story to me and to the witnesses here in the command center, and then you will have a chance to prove it." Megatron stood back. Starscream watched Cassie as she motioned for him to go first. Starscream stood there and just as Megatron was going to intervene, Starscream walked forward, not quite to the center, but enough that he stood away from his trine mates. Cassie watched impassively as Starscream told his story, emoting a calm and relaxed outward appearance, yet giving away nothing that would help the seeker think that she was losing control. She channeled Soundwave's quiet strength, allowing herself to seek refuge in his meditative calmness, while listening attentively to every word, reading every body signal, and watching the movements of his trine mates. When he was finished, Starscream stepped back with his mates and smirked at her.

Cassie stepped forward. In a soft clear voice, and with a stance of submission to her lord, Cassie told her story from when she stepped out with Ravage until she went back to Soundwave's quarters. She left nothing out, even mentioning when Barricade walked in and stopped to talk to her. She looked straight at Megatron keeping focus and when she was through she stepped back to take her place at Soundwave's side.

Megatron walked back to the center and asked, "And what proof do you have for your stories?" He watched both sides and finally Starscream once again stepped forward.

"Oh glorious leader, my proof is my wings. She was hiding a secret weapon and used it against me. You may examine my wings to see the inflicted damage that she executed on them. She also had a gun that was used against me." Starscream stayed forward long enough that everyone took notice of his wing, yet Megatron waited until everyone was finished with their observation and then asked his question, "You said that Cassie had a gun, where did she hide it? Where did she get the gun, and where is it now?"

"I do not know glorious leader, but I was hoping you would force her into showing it."

"So your proof is your wing and a fictitious gun?" Again Megatron asked so that there were no doubts.

"Yes, my lord." And Starscream stepped back.

"Cassie, where is your proof?" Megatron asked.

"My proof, my lord, is that I have no gun. I have a defensive ring that was issued to me by Allie. It had no fire power, only a reflective alloy, and as for Starscream's wing I can prove that I used self-defense against him since he tried to assault me first." Cassie walked over to Soundwave's work console and inserted the chip. The screen flickered to life showing the rec room in black and white. Everyone could see Cassie sitting as Barricade stood up to leave, and then as she stood up, Starscream comes in to block the door. The chip showed everything that happened just the way Cassie had described and as Cassie walked back to Soundwave, Megatron issued his statement.

"I want everyone to clear the room except Soundwave and Starscream." Ravage quietly escorted Cassie back to their quarters.

Everyone wondered if the seeker would survive this beating.


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, trying to wrap this up so that I can start a new fic. And hope that it will be more interesting. I have been sketching out a new character to come out and play with the cons and I hope that you like this enough to recommend to other friends who like to read fanfiction. Please be kind enough to leave a review so that I know whether to continue with these characters or if I need to research a new venue. _

Cassie didn't hear anything else concerning Starscream. It didn't affect her and she couldn't care less since he was the one being an aft hole. Soundwave confirmed her suspicions when the energon started making her feel sick and unsettled. Although Cassie couldn't quite feel the life within her she could feel it's telepathically presence even if it was faint. Soundwave's hopes and Megatron's aspirations would be fulfilled providing that she took care of herself and had the proper care and that would be no problem because Allie would see that she would see to all her medical and personal needs.

Cassie had been to the rec room a couple of times since the incident but no one had messed with her. Some of the mechs had even engaged her in conversation, though stilted and awkward, but Cassie didn't mind since most had started seeing her as a Decepticon and Soundwave's mate and not some whore bot. They were more interested in her abilities as a warrior although if some had a chance they would have tried to woo her away if she had not been bonded to Soundwave. Most were just scared after what had happened to Starscream.

Cassie was sitting in the rec room with Rumble and Frenzy staring at her energon gloomily.

"Hey ma, why the long face, and why won't ya drink your energon?" Rumble asked as he sipped his energon.

"I want it and I need to drink it, but it is just getting harder to keep it down, that's all." Cassie talked quietly since she didn't want everyone to know her business.

"Well the way Soundwave keeps you busy I figured you would need twice as much energon. I mean man oh man, he keeps you tied to that berth when he is not on duty." Frenzy cackled at Rumble's blatant speech and Cassie smirked at the two small mechs.

"You know, I have a friend that is as tall as you. She is our communications expert. If you want me to, I can set her up with you or she may even like taking on twins." Cassie laughed at her expression.

"Soundwave would kill us if we brought home a femme, but keep dreaming." Frenzy laughed and Rumble gulped the rest of his energon down. Cassie laughed at their antics when they started fussing and shoving each other. Ravage sauntered over and curled around Cassie's feet and rested his head on her knee and she started to stroke him as she felt Soundwave enter and take the seat next to her shoulder. She was surprised when Megatron entered and took the chair across the table from her and she smiled at him and stood to get both mechs an energon cube. She came back and placed their cubes on the table in front of them. Megatron looked at her for a few moments. His face revealed nothing about what was bothering him, but Cassie could tell that he had something to say.

"Is there something you want to say to me, my lord?" Cassie asked him quietly, gently, and with respect. Megatron hesitated a moment before he began.

"Allie went ahead and contacted me this morning. She said that the team is ready and that they need to get back. There had been another attack, but the Autobots have cleared any Cybertronian from the attacks. Allie wants to get back and get started on how to counter the attacks."

"Well it has been over two weeks and as much as I love you Soundwave, I am starting to miss my home in the Realm. Well I only miss it because all my stuff and clothing are there." She smiled at Soundwave as she squeezed his hand to let him know that she was only kidding even though he felt her humor through the bond.

"We will miss you, Cassie." Megatron looked at her, but he sensed her unease. "Are you alright?"

Soundwave had picked up on her unsettling mood and went to turn her toward him.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at Soundwave just before jumping up and running from the rec room. Soundwave and Megatron jumped up to follow her, however, Starscream walked through the door and blocked her in as she rammed into him forcing Starscream to catch her to keep her from falling. Starscream looked into her pale face as she struggled to get free. Soundwave caught up to her as he took her from Starscream's arms, but Cassie was past the point of no return. She felt the sour energon coming up through her esophagus and throat, and could not stop it from being released from her mouth and all over Starscream and the floor.

Starscream screeched in horror as Megatron burst out laughing. The entire rec room began laughing at Starscream's misfortune.

"Starscream, I am so sorry. I was trying to get away before I became sick. Oh Starscream! Please don't be angry." Cassie lifted up her stricken face to Starscream as Soundwave held her protectively against him. Megatron came up behind the couple to make sure that Starscream would not hurt Cassie. "Well I should be angry, but the scientist in me tells me that you are carrying if you can't keep your energon down." Starscream said this quietly to Cassie. "My congratulations to you Soundwave, on your growing family. I accept your apology, Cassie." Starscream turned around to head back to his quarters as everyone in the rec room released air in their vents to ease the tension from the moment.

"Watch out for him, Cassie. He may have accepted your apology, but he doesn't like being laughed at." Megatron said it softly but with conviction to make sure that Cassie understood.

"I really didn't mean it. I was trying to get away before it came up."

"It's okay, my sweet. He knows and you did apologize."

"Cassie, come. You need to get cleaned up and you need to rest to help settle your system." Soundwave gently led her away as her CPU registered Soundwave's words. She felt light headed yet she also felt much better now that her system had purged the unwanted energon. She still felt hungry but was afraid to eat. Maybe it was good that she was going home and maybe it was time that she talked to Soundwave and Megatron about the energon making her so sick. She had noticed that she hadn't felt well for a few days, but thought that it was too soon to be feeling sickness.

"Soundwave…"

"Hush, we will talk in our quarters." Soundwave's monotonic voice was soothing for Cassie and she breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached their quarters. Rumble and Frenzy had already moved ahead and pulled the blanket back on the berth so that Soundwave could help her lie down. He brought her a cloth and gently wiped her mouth and then brought a glass of water to rinse the horrid taste away.

"Thank you." Cassie said quietly. She turned her head and looked over Soundwave's shoulder as the door opened and Megatron entered their quarters. She had to smile because the entire time she had been on the Nemesis Megatron had never once knocked on the door. He approached Soundwave and Cassie as Soundwave finished cleaning her up.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" Megatron gently asked. "I mean if you still do not feel good I can arrange to have Starscream come back." Cassie weakly laughed as Megatron smiled at his own attempt at humor. Soundwave remained impassive as he checked Cassie again.

"I can't keep energon down, my lord." Cassie whispered. "I feared it last night when I thought I was going to purge but the feeling passed. Now I don't think that I will be able to drink it and keep it down." Cassie laid her head down to ease the headache from her system being violently ill. She wanted to curl up and recharge, but was afraid incase Megatron had more words for her.

"I'll talk to Hook concerning the energon, but do I need to contact Allie?" Megatron waited for her answer.

"No, my lord, I have already told her about the sparkling." Cassie wanted to curl up and rest. She wanted to get away from both of them and just listen to silence because her stomach began churning again.

"Soundwave…" Cassie began whimpering, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Soundwave immediately turned toward her and saw her distress. Soundwave… I think I need the wash racks! Oh Primus!" Cassie rolled off the berth as another nauseous wave of sickness engulfed her system. Soundwave grabbed her up and ran her to the wash racks as Cassie barely made it to the sink and began emptying both her stomach and her tank.

Megatron stood by the door and watched with concern in his optics as Cassie kept retching up all the contents that she had in her system.

"_Megatron to Hook"_

"_Hook here, my lord."_

"_I need you to make a special call to Soundwave's quarters. Cassie is not able to keep any fuel or biologic food in her system and I need you to see if you can help her."_

"_Should I know of any reason before I come?"_

"_Yes, she is carrying. She has been since the first few days that she has been here."_

"_My lord, I am not specially equipped for treating carrying femmes."_

"_Then I suggest you start researching. Megatron out."_

"I've sent for Hook. He is going to take a look at you and see if he can help."

"No, I need to see Doc. I think that it is the energon. It too strong and it makes me sick." Cassie barely whispered the words because she was too sick to care. She slumped against the sink and Soundwave carefully took the towel to clean her up. He then picked her gently up and took her back to their berth.

"Cassie, you need someone to look at you. It just seems too early for you to be sick, and I am worried that you are not keeping enough energon in your system to support you and a sparkling. Let Hook take care of you. You are not injured and I will make sure that he gives you the utmost care." Megatron said as he stood next to Soundwave looking at Cassie as she lay on her back.

"Okay my lord; I will let him see me." Cassie whispered. She wondered how a person could be recharged and fresh one moment and exhausted and weak the next.

"He will be here in a few minutes." Megatron walked over to the far wall to wait and Soundwave gently stroked her face. Cassie rolled to her side away from Soundwave and he rubbed circles up and down her back. Cassie moaned from the soothing touch. Her eyes drooped and she fell in a light recharge as Soundwave stood watch over her. Cassie would tense every now and then as her stomach would cramp in pain but her eyes remained closed.

Hook pinged to let them know that he was at the door, and Megatron allowed Hook to come in.

"She had purged her tanks twice this morning and is claiming that it is the energon." Soundwave quietly told Hook. He had not moved because he did not trust anyone with his creation, and he usually performed his own repairs. Hook walked over to Soundwave and took a look at Cassie. He gently rolled her to her back, aware of the optics boring into his back strut. Soundwave also stood close by and Hook had a feeling that if he messed up things would not go well for him.

"Soundwave, prop her head and shoulders to elevate her and see if that will help with the nauseous. I can't really do much for her in your quarters because I don't have my equipment. Has she had any other symptoms besides purging her tanks? Has she had any cravings, sensitivities, anything?"

"She said it was the energon that was making her sick." Soundwave said. "She is leaving tomorrow but I can't let her go like this."

"I agree, Soundwave. Besides if we let her go you will worry about her."

Soundwave looked upon his mate as Hook carefully examined her. Hook had his recorder checking the pulsation of her spark, reading her energon levels, and checking the sparkling's spark pulse. From the readings Hook summed that everything was okay, just Cassie's energon was low. He checked again because some of the readings seemed to have a flux in them, but Hook figured that was due to organic tissue that was in the way.

"Other than her energon being low, everything seems normal. I will start working on a method to dilute the energon, but that is Starscream's specialty and I don't think that I would trust him right now." Hook turned to Megatron and bowed. Megatron nodded in acknowledgement as Hook waited for his orders.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm on this matter. I will speak to Starscream. He may resent Cassie but he desires to see our race survive as much as I do." Hook left to start his project as Megatron nodded to Soundwave. "Let her rest, Soundwave, and I will speak to Starscream. He may be an aft, but he is good at what he does."

"Soundwave in agreement even if I don't like Starscream. He will want something in return."

"When does he not? I'll deal with him." Megatron turned and left.

"_Soundwave, I will get Dirge to cover monitor duty. Stay with Cassie."_

"_Understood, my lord." _

"_Megatron to Starscream."_

"_Starscream, my lord."_

"_Come to the command center. I have a task for you."_

Megatron walked to the command center. As he turned toward his throne, he saw Starscream walk in from the elevator.

"Ah good, I am glad you did not keep me waiting. I have a task for you."

"Indeed, my lord. What would you like me to do?"

"I need some energon diluted."

"That will be no problem, my lord. May I inquire what it is for?"

"Yes you may, Starscream. It is for a sparkling."

"A sparkling? Where have you found a sparkling?"

"It was made not found, and it has not been born yet."

Megatron watched Starscream's face plates as he put the dots together. His reaction was delicious when he realized just who Megatron was asking for him to make the diluted energon.

"What makes you think that I would even want to help Soundwave and his pet?"

"The same reason that I asked them to try for a sparkling! You want to see our race survive as much as the rest of us. Cassie is carrying, why do you think I wanted her to go to Soundwave? They were already bonded, they have had previous creations together, and it would make it easy for her to carry again."

Megatron watched the seeker as he paced in agitation, but then he noticed a calmness settle upon the beautiful seeker's features. Starscream was a pain in the aft, but when he was working towards a common goal, he could be very useful, and although Megatron would never allow him to know, he did have an admiration for Starscream because at least Starscream was honest in his feelings towards him, where others kept it hidden. If Soundwave had not been so loyal and a telepath Megatron would have been usurped long ago by his conniving soldiers.

"Again why should I help the very one who spies on me and runs to you like a puppy in heat?"

"Because I am asking you to, because if you don't II may make another example out of you, and because I need her to be in good health. You of all mechs know the importance of the survival of our race, and why it is important to for reproduction to begin with our most loyal Decepticons. Why should you decline to help after losing your drones?" Starscream turned away from Megatron weighing his words carefully. Megatron did have a point, and it hurt his spark that to be reminded of the drone sparklings that he had lost, even if it had been just an experiment. Most mechs did not realize that Starscream did have a spark even if he hardly ever used it.

"I will see what I can do. I may have to draw energon from her to see if I can match what the sparkling is ingesting so that I can get the formula right."

"That will be no problem as long as you don't mind me being present to do it. After the rec room incident I doubt that Soundwave will let you near her."

"I am not sorry about that…."

"Let's do the blood work now since I am still waiting for the surveillance reports from the cone twine. They haven't come in from patrol." Megatron turned but before he left, "And Starscream, if I had been in your pedes I would have tried myself because she does have an alluring presence."

Starscream smiled as he heard Megatron's laughter. He quickly gathered his tools, pinged Megatron to let him know that he was going to the medbay to gather vials for the samples and ran to catch up to his supreme commander.


	15. Chapter 15

_I am hoping that this is the last chapter but if I get creative I could be wrong. Please, please, please write a comment especially if you are a new reader. It helps me if I am writing something that I know people are enjoying. Also, I do not own any of these characters, I just like to borrow them and mix a few of my own with them. Again, thank you and please leave a review. I will even take critical reviews as long as they are not nasty. _

Cassie was still in recharge as Megatron and Starscream pinged Soundwave to let him know that they were at the door. It didn't help that Starscream smirked at the tall communications officer as Megatron escorted the red seeker in. Soundwave looked as passive as ever, yet Starscream could tell that it wouldn't take much for the mech to attack him if he should try to hurt his mate. Starscream looked at Cassie as he heard her whimpering in recharge.

"How long as she been like this?" He asked.

"She has been whimpering since the last time she purged. All I get through the bond is that she is hungry yet she is afraid to consume anything." Soundwave went to stand next to the berth as Starscream came up next to him.

"Did Hook take any samples of energon from her?" Starscream asked.

"No, he just did a scan to confirm the sparkling and to make sure that both her spark and it were pulsing strong and healthy." Soundwave caressed her forehead. He had noticed that her skin had begun to break out in a cold sweat. Starscream did a quick scan noticing that her energon was flowing at a higher rate and that the blood along the biologic tissue was also exerting a higher pressure against the veins under her skin.

"Her energon is flowing at a faster rate than normal and by human's standard her blood pressure is a little on the high side, but that could be from her purging her tanks so I am not going to worry about it at the moment. It does need to be monitored, but I think it will come down once we figure out how to feed her without her getting sick." Starscream was enjoying helping the femme. He had forgotten how nice it was to use his CPU for science rather than for destruction. It both pained him and fed his ego that this femme, who had spurned him, was now having to rely on his intellect to help her. It also didn't hurt that her mate had to stand there next to him helpless.

"I think that once we get the energon diluted for her then she will be fine. I will start on this immediately and should have a sample batch within the hour. I am assuming that the sparkling has not yet released to the carrying chamber?"

"When Hook did the initial scan the sparkling was located near her spark." Megatron said.

"Okay, has she eaten anything other than energon in the last six hours?"

Soundwave stopped suddenly. He walked over to her bag where she had some snacks in it. "Starscream, she has eaten some of the crackers and she had some of this funny paste like substance on it. I think it is made of fish and eggs and a variety of organic substances." Soundwave gave the bag to Starscream as he was talking.

"Okay, I will analyze this and see if this might have an impact on why she is sick." With that Starscream quickly left the room so he could get to work. He went straight to his lab just off of his quarters. He had a hunch that what was causing Cassie to be sick was something she ate more than it being a symptom of her carrying. Although he had very little experience in biologic species he had observed enough of them to recognize that they did become what they choose to eat, and he had a feeling that Soundwave's creations may not fully understand this. He began analyzing her energon content immediately, and when he did not see any major changes within it he began taking apart the food items that Cassie had in her bag. After carefully examining all the contents and the energon from the samples Starscream concluded that Cassie was poisoned by the food that she had consumed.

Starscream pinged Soundwave to let him know that he was heading back to his quarters. Soundwave greeted him at the door in his usual quiet manor and Starscream walked in. Cassie was sitting up. Her face, pale from illness, was calm and serene as she laid back against the pillows that had her propped up in a sitting position. She looked at Starscream and smiled.

"Thank you Starscream for helping me. I really appreciate this." She quietly told him. Starscream didn't know what to say in response. He had expected her to be upset and refuse his help, he had even thought she might strike him, but instead she smiled and beckoned him to come closer.

"I don't hold grudges, Starscream. I don't believe that Primus created us to be petty and bitter." Her words were soft spoken and something flickered inside Starscream. It had been so long since a Cybertronian had reminded him of Primus, and coming from this soft spoken femme Starscream finally understood how precarious their lives were because of the damage that the war had inflicted. Starscream gently checked her over.

"Do you have any pain in your stomach, Cassie?" He asked her.

"Yes, they are very sharp and intense, but then when they get too sharp, it eases."

Starscream ran another quick scan and said, "I think you have food poisoning. The fish matter that you had in your bag of snacks had bacteria in it, and I think that it was coincidental that you became sick. With you carrying, Hook probably assumed that it was a symptom of your body adjusting. After looking at everything I really think it is the food you were eating. You would not get sick this quickly, and most femmes carrying have an adjustment and purging, but usually do not stay sick right away after purging." Starscream checked one more time and then said, "The sparkling is fine. I did make a diluted form of energon just in case, but Megatron tells me that you will be going back tomorrow. I will leave it and let you decide. Personally, you might want to use it to get you eating again."

"Thank you Starscream, I will keep that in mind." Cassie said very softly and added a gentle smile with her words. Her hair hung limply around her yet Starscream had to agree that even with her being ill, she was indeed very alluring.

"I will make sure that she tries the solution. She seems very weak right now." Soundwave added.

"Soundwave let her sip it very slowly so that it doesn't upset her system." Starscream added.

"If it is alright with Soundwave, and of course my Lord Megatron, I will come in a few hours and check Cassie again." Starscream nodded to Megatron as he gathered his tools and walked to the door.

"Starscream, your help appreciated." Soundwave nodded to the seeker. Starscream nodded back.


	16. Chapter 16

_Well Cassie gets to go home. I just had to throw in that little scene about food poisoning because I had that actually happen to a friend of mine when she was three months along. I hope that you have enjoyed this fanfic. Because I have enjoyed writing it and I have a new one outlined so if you like a Megatron fic. then my next one will be about him._

_Please take a moment to review so that I know whether to keep writing or maybe start a new project. Thank you so much!_

Cassie had packed her few things. She still felt weak, but the diluted energon had helped to get some of her strength back. Soundwave had made her rest and the morning had been the first time that she had been up and away from their berth. Even last night when Cassie had tried to engage Soundwave in interfacing he had turned her away instead wanting them to cuddle and kiss. It had saddened her but she knew that she really was not at her full strength and had Soundwave had given in she would had been utterly exhausted. Even now the motion of getting what few things she had together was excruciatingly exhausting and her hair still had not recovered its usual luster.

All six creations had already said their goodbyes early because they had spent the night all recharging together. Cassie remembered fondly how Ratbat cuddled and cooed being the youngest, how Ravage curled around her backside, how the twins wiggled and squirmed and fought with each other, and how Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched just about the headboard of the berth. Cassie would miss all of them when she returned but she also knew that she would be back. She loved her mate and wanted to be there to support him but she also needed her time in the Realm. She hated that she was torn between two worlds and she could see why Allie would get that look of longing on her face. She understood it now and she knew that she was going to start delegating her time and work load between the other two assistants she had. Cassie didn't know what Primus had in store for her but she was glad to have found her mate and creations.

"Are you ready?" Soundwave walked silently in. He was dreading letting her go, but he knew that she had people depending on her. She was part of something bigger than the war he was involved in, and her work could ensure the survival of their race. He could not be selfish and try to keep her, and he knew that she would be back. One day, maybe when the war was over, they could be reunited and then his creations could have the life that they were denied due to the war.

"Yes, I am ready." She smiled at Soundwave as she felt him send all his love through their bond. Yes, she would miss him terribly, but she knew that he would always be there waiting for her.

"Megatron wants to leave within the earth hour." He walked over to her and pulled her towards him. Cassie rested her head on his chest plate ash her arms wrapped around his waist. She looked up as she saw Soundwave remove his mask and visor and his helm swooped down to gently kiss her lips. Cassie sighed as his lips moved over hers. He had not kissed her since before she had gotten sick and it was so nice to have him kissing her. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance within her moist cavity and he obligingly accepted. Cassie pulled him as close as she could, even though she felt light headed and weak, but she wanted him close before she had to let him go.

"Soundwave, please can we… can I… I want you one more time. Please, before I have to leave." Cassie touched her mate beneath the seams of his armor, stroking the delicate circuits, bunching them together in her hands, and pulling to extract an emotion out of her lover. Soundwave's hands were not idle either. He gathered her to him and lifted her against the birth, but as she started to lie back, he stopped her. Instead, he broke the kiss as he pushed her skirt up around her hips, and then Soundwave bent down to taste her valve. Cassie gasped at the contact as he began to stroke her with his glossa. She bent over his upper body as her hair spilled all around Soundwave. Cassie stroked his back as she moaned his name over and over while his glossa worked her valve and her system into frenzy. Cassie scratched at his armor as she felt one of his digits slide into her and begin the in and out rhythm that drove her crazy.

Soundwave licked, touched, and tasted her; savoring every little mewl, whimper, and moan she made. Cassie stroked and pulled at his armor as she writhed against his fingers inside her.

"Soundwave please, I need you inside me know." She gasped out.

Soundwave obliged her by standing up, removing his groin plate and sliding very gently into her. He moved slowly, allowing the energy between them to gently build. Cassie clung to his shoulders as he wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled her close by grasping her aft. Soundwave thrust into her over and over listening to her words of love that floated from her lips. He sent his love pouring out in waves through their bond as they sought to connect in the most intimate way that any two beings could do to become one. Soundwave gently grasped her hair in one of his hands and tugged gently to pull her head back and up. His lips captured her in a kiss, his glossa sweeping in, and stroking her glossa as they wound around each other. Cassie tried to break away but Soundwave help firm as she felt her overload begin to take control of her body. She cried out into his mouth as she rode higher and higher the waves of ecstasy as Soundwave cried out in release.

Soundwave gently stroked her hair as she came down from her overload. It had not been the blinding, star gazing, explosive overload, but it was the kind that let a femme know that she would be terribly loved and missed. They clung together for a few more moments and then Soundwave reached into his sub-space and picked out a towel to clean both of them up. He smooth her skirt over her legs and place one more gentle kiss on her lips and pulled her down off the edge of the berth. They continued to look at each other silently as the door pinged and Megatron walked in.

""It seems that I am always interrupting a moment."

Cassie laughed. "What would you expect? We have been separated for over 5 million years. It's only natural that we want to be together all every chance we get, and last night I was not up to it."

Megatron laughed and was glad that her humor had returned. He color was still not the best, but at least she was up and getting around.

"Astrotrain will be ready in a few minutes. Have Soundwave put your bag outside the door and Rumble will load them for you."

Cassie turned toward Megatron and walked to him. "Thank you for letting me stay." She kissed him gently on the lips. Megatron pulled her to him and deepened the kiss stroking his glossa along hers then pulling away. "The pleasure was all mine my sweet Cassie. Don't stay away too long. I know that Soundwave and his cassettes will miss you terrible." He kissed her one more time and released her so that she could go back to her mate. Megatron nodded his head to the couple and left.

0o0o0o0o0

Cassie was quiet on the ride to the Autobot base. She sat within Astrotrain listening to the hum of his engine as they flew through the bright blue cloudless sky. As they came down to land, Cassie stroked across the front panel of Astrotrain's sensors in appreciation for the flawless ride and smiled at him. She felt him shudder as she stepped out of the interior and smiled. Megatron and Soundwave came up to her and assisted her off the ramp as she walked outside in the bright light. In the distance she could see the Autobots gathering and arriving closer to her. She could feel the tension as they watched them approach.

"Megatron!" Cassie could hear Optimus Prime's booming voice as they drew closer.

"Prime!" Megatron answered. Cassie smirked as the two leaders addressed each other as if they were two peacocks trying to out preen the other. Allie stood behind him rolling her eyes and Cassie could feel Starscream trying to keep from laughing. It broke the tension as Cassie laughed. Racine ran toward her but stopped just shy of the cons and Cassie walked toward her and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Did you have fun?" Cassie asked.

Racine blushed and shook her head yes as Hound stepped behind her watching the cons carefully. The girls chatted quietly as Allie stepped next to Optimus and slowly walked toward Megatron.

"Thank you for bringing her back." She said.

"I said I would." Megatron said as if he resented Allie even doubting him.

"I will make sure that we contact you when we next return."

"That would be most appreciated." Megatron replied.

Soundwave stepped forward, "Cassie was sick yesterday." He said this very quietly. "She has been eating diluted energon. It seems she ate something that didn't agree with her but…"

"I am feeling better thank you very much. I don't wish to discuss every little medical detail in front of everyone." Cassie said very pointedly. She gathered her bag from Rumble patted his head in affection and went back toward Mia and Allie. In the distance, Cassie could see the gate opening and she turned once again to Soundwave. He stepped forward and touched her face softly. Cassie leaned up and placed a kiss over his mask. She didn't say anything. No words were needed since they said their goodbyes in private. She gave him a smile and turned back to the others.

Allie nodded toward Megatron. She didn't turn her back but did back slowly until she was next to Optimus. Cassie fell in line behind her as Racine followed suit.

"Cassie, you okay?" Racine asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I just had a bout of food poisoning, but I was able to get it all out of my system." Cassie said as they began walking toward the gate. The Decepticons still had not moved and Cassie wondered if they were waiting for them to go through the gate. Cassie figured that they would stay close by since they did not trust Optimus or the Autobots, but she also couldn't help but laugh at the antics between the two factions. Both were so proud of their beliefs and if they would just set that aside then maybe they might could work toward peace. Cassie knew that it was still a long way toward that goal, but having the femmes, and the femmes not taking sides, might help to work toward the goal of peace.

Cassie knew that equality would be difficult to achieve, but if her friends could bring some measure of security to their race, and to present an opportunity toward the birth of a new generation, then maybe they did have a chance.


End file.
